Me niego a perderte
by Hermy Dwritte
Summary: "No importa lo que hemos discutido Harry, no importa la decisión que tomes, recuerda que a veces en la vida, hay vínculos que no pueden romperse."
1. Prologo: Stealing seconds

**Prólogo**

**Stealing seconds**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

_**¨Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una¨. Pablo Neruda**_

He escuchado desde que tengo memoria, predicciones sobre lo que ha de venir. Desde los inútiles pronósticos atmosféricos del noticiero, hasta mi propia profecía, pasando desde luego por las suposiciones de la gente y sus apuestas sobre el futuro. "Lloverá mañana…", "Ganará el chico de gorra gris…", "… uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro…". Estupideces.

A veces, el tiempo resulta agradable, y se detiene por segundos y hasta por horas en momentos importantes: un abrazo, una buena noticia, tu primer vuelo en escoba… o un beso. Por ese lado, estoy enteramente agradecido con él, sin embargo… ni el mismo tiempo fue capaz de prepararme o detenerse siquiera para que lo pudiera asimilar. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no hay tiempo, que esa palabra era únicamente un concepto comercial, y que esas tres gotas en su té, habían bastado para alejarla de mí antes de perderla para siempre.

-…todo el tiempo en mi cuello, me hace sentirte cerca. Es bonito creer que… -Soltó mi mano y se apartó de mí, haciendo que un vacío invadiera mi estómago. Levanté la mirada y la vi a unos cuantos pasos de mí, mirando el oscuro cielo nocturno. - ¡Harry! ¡El cielo, mira eso!

Sonreí y volteé hacia arriba lentamente, hacia donde señalaba con entusiasmo.

Nunca había visto una imagen tan limpia y despejada como la de esa noche. Un planisferio con cientos de miles de estrellas, donde cada una de ellas parecía competir por tener el brillo más destacado de la noche. Detuve mi mirada en la más brillante y hermosa de todas sin siquiera repasar las anteriores… una a la cual iba a extrañar como nunca antes lo había hecho; echar de menos sus miradas, sus reprimendas, sus sonrisas, sus respuestas, sus abrazos, sus besos. Quizá esa fuese la peor parte, pero como él había dicho antes de morir tan solo unos meses atrás, la seguridad era la que debía estar como prioridad en mi cabeza; cuidar de ella, proteger lo que más quería… independientemente de que eso me costara una cantidad tan elevada como fuesen los años. ¡Maldito tiempo!

-Son estrellas fugaces. -Dijo volteándose. Hubo un momento en el que quise correr junto a ella, besarla y pedirle… exigirle que me perdonara. Debía entenderme, era una chica razonable, inteligente y muy hermosa. Perderla por un tiempo era muchísimo mejor que perderla para siempre, y si alguna vez me preguntase el porqué le respondería «porque debía protegerte» y entonces sonreiría y todo iba a estar bien. -Amo esta noche.

-¿Intentarás… pedir un deseo? -Le pregunté desde donde me había dejado, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirándola apoyarse en el frío metal de la valla. -Ese par que miras, por ejemplo. Debería valer el doble de lo habitual.

-No. No hace falta. -Objetó dándose la vuelta mientras yo avanzaba hacia ella. -Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. -Susurró cuando apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro derecho, abrazándola por detrás y uniéndome a su ensueño. Su aroma era delicado y elegante, aún sin poder llegar a ser descifrable a olfato de expertos; y su cabello, lejos de estar alborotado, se movía ligeramente junto a su vestido ante las constantes ráfagas de viento que nos azotaban ahí… a orillas de un puente de Londres, en algún parque oscuro y silencioso.

-¿Lo pedirás tu? -Medité un largo tiempo su pregunta.

Al inicio creí que mi silencio llamaría su atención, y quizás lo hizo, sin embargo ella no dijo nada. ¿Un deseo? Quedarme junto a ti, vivir contigo, perderme en ti, construir un futuro juntos… jamás dejarte ir, envejecer contigo, morir junto a ti. No hermosa, no hay suficientes estrellas esta noche.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito. -Mentí luego de lo que creí, fue una eternidad.

-¿Harry? -Preguntó con detenimiento.

-¿Si?

-No me siento bien. -Al parecer era una confabulación grotesca; una insistencia sínica del destino por recordarme quién era, qué hacía allí y como ambos habíamos acordado su futuro. Un complot por limitarme los segundos junto a ella, quizá los últimos o tal vez los primeros, ya no importaba. Sentí como se soltó de mi abrazo y se dio la vuelta, quedando de espaldas ante la inusual quietud del lago bajo nuestros pies. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía el labio negando lentamente con la cabeza. -Creó que… e-estoy algo mareada.

Suficiente.

A veces, tal y como el tiempo nos roba vidas: amigos, padrinos, directores… padres y suegros, nosotros podemos asumir por instantes su papel, y robarle segundos que tal vez no se repitan. Un beso… tan solo uno, fue el causante de mi desgracia. Una, que se prolongaría el tiempo necesario para que ella pudiera estar segura. Fue entonces cuando el momento llegó… las decisiones se resumieron ahí, a oscuras, a un día de nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts.

-Te amo. -Murmuré cuando me separé forzosamente de ella y recargué mi frente en la suya, llevando mis manos a su nuca. -Y quiero que lo recuerdes, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo, castaña.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó apartándose ligeramente de mí.

-Solo promete recordarlo. -Su expresión fue un tanto difícil de descifrar. Noté una mezcla entre confusión y pánico… algo de sorpresa y ahí… oculto entre sus ojos miel, lo vi por primera vez. Cara a cara… yo, conociéndolo, y él, presentándose con una sonrisa sádica e impertinente… el olvido.

-Lo prometo. -De pronto, acortó la distancia entre nosotros y se acurrucó en mi pecho. Sentí por un momento como temblaba y el ritmo de su respiración entrecortada. La abracé, levantándola ligeramente del suelo resbaladizo y regresándola con un suave beso en la frente. -También te amo.

-Qué mal. -Susurré. Levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos… ya era hora. Si hubiese sido otra persona, habría podido sostenerle la mirada el resto de la noche, pero se trataba de ella… mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente… mi novia. Por alguna razón el cielo se había nublado de un pronto a otro, y en el instante en que ambos regresamos nuestra vista hacia el otro, luego de un fuerte trueno, solo me basto por contemplar su rostro antes de que ella cerrara sus ojos y cayera inconsciente en mis brazos.

Me detuve un momento para admirar sus rasgos, retrasar el momento en que mis amigos aparecieran y termináramos con esto como habíamos pactado. Robarle segundos al tiempo, aquellos que me permitieran observar la forma de sus labios, su nariz, el rasgo de su rostro, sus rizos castaños y su expresión inescrutable. Deslicé mi mirada hasta su cuello, donde descansaba silenciosa al final de una fina y larga cadena de plata una figura única en su clase, un dije que nadie más obtendría en cientos de años y me había encargado de obtener únicamente para ella desde el final de nuestro quinto curso. Ahora, ella sería mis ojos, mi protección y su luz, hasta que todo hubiese pasado y nos reuniéramos de nuevo. Si, esa era la misión de una estrella.

-Harry. -Sentí la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro y reconocí la voz del pelirrojo de inmediato. El rubio, a unos pasos de nosotros se aclaró la garganta y marcó el final.

-Es hora, Potter. -Dijo. -Se nos acaba el tiempo.

-Maldito tiempo. -Murmuré. Me incorporé y la alcé en brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y besándola de nuevo. Malfoy abrió la puerta trasera del coche y rodeó el auto hacia la puerta del chofer, Ron entró en el lado del copiloto y miré con decisión el asiento que nos correspondía a ambos. Volteé hacia mi castaña y le sonreí. -Hasta pronto, princesita.

Una vez escuché que el destino y el tiempo son parientes. Que son cómplices en sus fechorías y responsables de nuestro existir. Ambos pueden llegar a ser fríos y crueles… hostiles y a veces algo sínicos, pero a pesar que desde hace tiempo los odiaba a ambos con todas mis fuerzas, esa noche los quise más que antes. Irónicamente no solo la habían alejado de su vida y se habían llevado la mía con ella… sino que nos habían regalado el presente más agradable de un cumpleaños: una segunda oportunidad.

Porque las despedidas no son más que promesas de futuros encuentros, y yo a pesar de no haber prometido en voz alta regresar por ella… me negaba a perderla.

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé. Han pasado décadas desde que publiqué mi último escrito: <strong>Historias de media noche<strong>, también sé que he venido prometiéndoles una de mis historias largas y…. ¡aquí está! Debo confesarles que no es la primera que tenía en mente publicar pero sí la que más ansias tenía de compartir con ustedes. **Me niego a perderte**, es el resultado de noches y noches de vela, recopilando ideas y nuevos personajes, tramas y sobre todo el plato fuerte de la historia: el olvido.

Espero que sea de su agrado y sobre todo que me digan que les ha parecido, si debo continuarla o definitivamente guardarla dentro de mi ordenador por toda la eternidad; por eso espero sus comentarios, vociferadores, lechuzas y todo tipo de ideas, la historia está terminada únicamente en mi cabeza y por eso iré publicando cada vez que termine un nuevo capítulo. Sin más que decir, más que agradecerles por ponerme dentro de sus alertas o _likes_, y admitir que es un gusto volver a escribir, se despide su fiel escritora:

*Hermy Dwritte*


	2. A breach of destination

**Chapter I**

**A breach of destination**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**La vida es una extraña mezcla de azar, destino y carácter". Wilhelm Dilthey**_

Adoraba ese lugar. Todo parecía haberse tomado un eterno descanso en el tiempo, quedándose rezagado por décadas, olvidado por la gente y custodiado por un único guardián con miles de años allí; sin embargo, a pesar del aspecto de antaño que emanaba, era un lugar bonito. Las estanterías superiores, alrededor del gran óvalo sobre la estancia, estaban cargadas de polvorientos libros, unos negros, otros de color vino, vi muchos justo enfrente de mí forrados en pieles y otros más completamente lisos, con inscripciones de algún idioma extranjero y miles y miles de páginas. De derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo, un fino hilo de lucecitas amarillas similares a las que poníamos en casa para Navidad, recorría cada uno de los escritos, descendiendo un poco más allá de las estanterías tras el mostrador, cerca de la puerta por donde el anciano había salido tan solo unos minutos antes. Me separé del mostrador lentamente, sujetando distraídamente el dije en mi pecho, como de costumbre...

Dejé mi bolsa de mano sobre una mesita de la estancia y me acerqué a los distintos estantes que la conformaban, acomodados por tamaño. Cada libro, cada inscripción y cada artículo estaba dispuesto por orden alfabético, de izquierda a derecha; los más antiguos rezaban en sus portadas con letras negras y doradas palabras que apenas podían leerse, muchos refiriéndose a ciudades antiguas, idiomas, copias de éxitos viejos e historia. Más allá, cerca de la puerta de entrada, se encontraban los diarios y revistas que no habían logrado venderse ese día, y al otro lado, en un espacio vacío sobre un pequeño armario, un cartoncito blanco con letras negras: "Necesitamos urgentemente personal calificado".

Recuerdo haberlo leído hace un par de semanas cuando aún mis sueños eran normales, antes de la estúpida pesadilla de hace tres días, que por cierto había terminado estúpidamente mal. Al parecer a John se le ocurrió la brillante idea en medio de la madrugada, de consumirme en la tina de baño para que me tranquilizara y dejara de gritar, pero claro… al imbécil ese nunca pareció pasarle por la cabeza que podía haberme ahogado, a no ser que Emmil llegara histérica y me sacara de allí, terminando los tres en el suelo. Todavía estaba enojada con él y desde entonces, había adquirido alguna demente obsesión por saber dónde me encontraba. ¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios le importaba si estaba en la biblioteca, en el parque, jugando al póquer con la mafia o pretendiendo ser Wendy y estar a punto de saltar desde lo más alto del palacio de Westminster e ir a Nunca Jamás volando con un tal Pan? Reí. ¿Y qué quería? A fin de cuentas, yo estaba loca y ambos éramos conscientes de ello.

-¿Exactamente de qué te ríes? -Salí de mi ensimismamiento con un violento respingo y me di la vuelta, encontrándome con un anciano bastante… peculiar. Era delgado, de tez pálida y cabellos blancos. Llevaba sobre su cabeza un gorrito de lana multicolor, horriblemente confeccionado, una bufanda que yo le había regalado el año anterior y un enorme abrigo negro. Me miraba divertido detrás de su monóculo defectuoso, como si esperara el final de un buen chiste. Bajé la mirada y negué con la cabeza aún sonriendo. -Pasas un tiempo tremendamente ridículo en medio de los libros, te escapas de casa para venir a la biblioteca, me pides empleo y para cerrar con broche de oro, te ríes sola. ¿Sabes? Algo me empieza a decir que no eres una jovencita totalmente cuerda.

-¡Oh! -Sonreí y fingí falsa indignación. Era un abuelito sumamente amable, atento, divertido y obsesionado con la astronomía. A veces, resultaba agradable encerrarme en su pequeño negocio y fingir que mi realidad no existía, pretender que se había ido de parranda y no pensaba regresar. -Pues… todos nacemos locos, algunos continuamos así para siempre.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Es de Beckett? -Asentí y me miró orgulloso. Regresó hasta el mostrador con lentitud y dio dos palmaditas a un libro grueso. Luego me acerqué hasta él a grandes zancadas. ¿Había aceptado? -Pues, si eres capaz de recordar lo que lees… creo que acepto.

-¿Acepta?

-Si cariño, estás contratada.

Abrí mi boca y la cerré inmediatamente. Quizá mi esperanza de llegar a conseguir el puesto radicaba únicamente en la certeza de ser la única en haber ido a preguntar por él, de lo contrario, hubiese sido la última persona en postular para dirigir la pequeña biblioteca… bueno, la bufanda, sus caramelos favoritos en invierno y el pastel de pollo de Emmil tuvieron que haber influido también. Él me sonrió, mostrando unas marcadas y delineadas arrugas bajo sus ojos, me tendió un pergamino amarillento que parecía ser un contrato y entonces me dediqué a leerlo con manos temblorosas, mientras el hombre se dirigía hacia los diarios y los quitaba de ahí con pesadumbre.

-Señor Lime. -Le hablé despacito, casi arrastrando las palabras. -Muchas gracias. De verdad, se lo agradezco.

-No hay porqué. -Pasó a mi lado con la pilita de diarios y los lanzo a una caja. Volvió a ocupar el lugar tras el mostrador y me miró terminar de leer el papel, seguidamente firmé y me estrechó la mano. -Pasas tanto tiempo aquí y me has ayudado en tantas cosas, que es mejor que empiece a pagarte.

-Entonces, el letrero era un engaño. -Sonreí. -Debí de suponerlo.

-No me digas que te has creído lo de "urgentemente". Pensé que eras lista. -Arrugué la nariz y el soltó una carcajada. -A veces las cosas solo necesitan… un empujoncito. -Tomó el pergamino y lo enrolló, golpeándome en la cabeza con él.

Me encogí de hombros y entonces, la melodía de "Stereo Love" en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, me indicó que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Saqué el aparato y vi el mensaje. Era de John, y no parecía estar contento: _"¿Has visto la hora? ¿Dónde demonios estás esta vez?"_

-Aquí vamos de nuevo. Señor Lime, creo…

-¿Que debes irte? No hay problema, cariño. Sé que es un poco tarde. -Se escondió bajo el mostrador y regresó con un paquete envuelto en papel. -Aquí está el inventario de los libros de la biblioteca, más las condiciones de préstamo y los lineamientos del local. Cualquier duda puedes llamarme, y no te preocupes si llegas unos cuantos minutos tarde cuando trabajes después de clases, como ves, el lugar no es muy concurrido.

-Esperemos que eso cambie. Muchas gracias señor Lime. -Tomé mi bolsa, la colgué de manera diagonal sobre mi pecho, le respondí a John con un dulce "_Qué te importa_", y por último recibí el paquete. Entonces el anciano me sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras me acercaba a la salida. -Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Abrí la puerta y salí por ella, seguida del tintineo de la campanilla sobre ésta que se prolongó hasta que estuve de pie sobre la acera. Busqué entre mis rizos los audífonos de mi reproductor y los puse en mis oídos, preparándome para lo que parecía llegar a ser una larga y helada caminata nocturna de vuelta a Cavendish Close. En ese momento alguna canción extraña a mi repertorio empezó a chillar en mis oídos, por lo que me hice una nota mental de no volver a prestar mi reproductor al estúpido de John y cambié la tonada, dispuesta a unirme al marchar del resto de la gente que se aglomeraba en la avenida central, a varias cuadras de donde estaba la biblioteca del señor Lime. Avancé.

A decir verdad, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de casa como para regresar caminando, por lo que decidí caminar hasta el subterráneo y tomar el tren de las once treinta, a pesar que aún faltaran varios días para que empezara nuestro último año, y no tenía prisa en regresar a prisión con el fin de acostarme temprano para levantarme con el alba, o en medio de un intento de asesinato acuático por parte de mi adorado gemelo. Eso sin contar que tendría más tiempo para soñar estupideces. ¡Malditas pesadillas! Desde hace unos meses atrás habían empezado a modificarse, como un virus extraño que se había implantado en mi cerebro, multiplicándose en ya de por sí, una mente bastante dañada. Suspiré. Quizá esa fuese una secuela más del accidente, un efecto secundario que se había dado a conocer dos años más tarde, apareciendo campante en las noches más oscuras. Recuerdo que el Dr. Torhet me había dicho que las olvidara, que eran únicamente tonterías y que una mente como la mía no tenía tiempo para ponerse a maquinar niñerías, que si quería estudiar medicina debía dejar de lado esas cosas; entonces Emmil había entrado en mi habitación la noche de ese día y me había pedido que las recordara, sea como sea, pesadillas o sueños, formaban parte de mi. ¿Qué si entre ellos se encontrase algún recuerdo? Una milésima parte de lo que fui antes de perder la memoria, un indicio de mi vida…

Una pista.

A partir de ahí y hasta la fecha trato de recordar cada uno de mis sueños, eran prácticamente como el pasatiempo alterno a mis fotografías, aquellas dispuestas a lo largo de una de las paredes de mi habitación. Creo que ambos estaban destinados a una sola cosa, con un único objetivo: recordar; y precisamente eso estaba haciendo a cada segundo, pero esta vez era diferente; nunca… desde que empezaron mis pesadillas, una como esta había insistido tanto en hacerse presente, era como si me pidiese recordarla, mantenerla fresca… cada detalle, cada sensación, cada sentimiento… cada lágrima.

Ahí, en la pesadilla… me encontraba cautiva y quién me acompañaba, también lo estaba…

*»··..-FLASH BACK-..··«*

La presión en mis sienes cada vez aumentaba, y boca abajo, de cara a un piso de madera negra, pulida y polvorienta estábamos dos personas. Él, sumido en las tinieblas de la habitación, con una mano extendida hacia dónde yo me encontraba, la cual estaba llena de un líquido espeso que avanzaba lentamente por las tablas de madera perfectamente ensambladas; él temblaba ligeramente y yo… yo lloraba. Podía sentir el cansancio de mis ojos, el dolor de mi espalda y las agudas puñaladas en mi pecho. La oscuridad crecía a cada minuto… lo apartaba de mí y poco a poco tenía menos recuerdos de cómo habíamos llegado ahí y qué era lo que nos mantenía cautivos.

De pronto, un haz de luz avanzó por lo que parecía un enrome vestíbulo, y por un momento creí haberle visto el rostro, sin embargo aún tenía las ráfagas de luz implantadas en mis retinas y logré ver apenas un destello… un destello antes que me tomaran del cabello y tiraran de mí, forzándome a ponerme en pie.

-¿En realidad es… ella? -Las palabras chocaron en mi rostro como cientos de agujas, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y aumentó mis sollozos; las rodillas me flaquearon y caí ligeramente. De nuevo, la sensación de detenerme en el aire me invadió, y retomé mi postura.

Moría de miedo.

-Asombroso, ¿no lo cree, amo? -Quien sujetaba mi cabello era una mujer. Tenía cierta ansiedad en su voz, y aunque únicamente hizo un leve comentario, su sarcasmo y sadismo me dejó de piedra. -Al parecer el pequeño heredó el gusto por los impuros.

-¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! -Las palabras quedaron impregnadas en la soledad de la habitación, y su amenaza resonó como un eco en mis oídos. No era seguro… ninguno de los dos estábamos a salvo y algo en mi interior, me exigía salir de ahí de inmediato, con él. -Soy yo a quién buscas. ¡Mátame a mí!

¿Matarlo?

De pronto mi mente quedó en blanco.

¿Matarlo?

En ese momento ya no percibía más el olor del hierro de la sangre, no escuchaba las palpitaciones de mi corazón, ya no sentía la respiración ansiosa de la mujer en mi nuca y dejé de ver con claridad, a pesar que no veía nada. Sea quién fuese, estaba dispuesto a morir por mí, a entregar su vida por mí… y yo no lo recordaba. ¡Vamos, yo no podía valer tanto! Entonces el hombre rió entre dientes y así lo hicieron más voces, incluida mi captora… no éramos los únicos y eso únicamente hizo que mi corazón se encogiera cada vez más. ¿Era eso posible?

-¿Me darías tu vida? -La pregunta no tenía esencia de una interrogante, fue más bien una afirmación que debía ser confirmada. La respuesta me era más que obvia, era una única sílaba y englobaba más de una vida. - ¡Responde! ¿Me darías tu vida por…?

-Te la daría... -La respuesta fue un tanto inesperada porque el hombre maneó la cabeza en mi dirección y se acerco, yo podía sentir su presencia cerca de mí y cuando lo tuve de frente, me di por enterada que el chico no había contestado aún, y que la respuesta había salido de mis propios labios. -… por él.

-¡Tú! Suéltala y déjame verla. -Tomó mi rostro con sus largos, fríos y ásperos dedos, recorrió mi cuello y tiró de mi cadena con fuerza. Entonces se dedicó a mirarme a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que la mujer a mis espaldas me soltaba y desaparecía en las tinieblas; se detenía en mis facciones, y su rostro limpio de expresiones finalmente sonrió. - ¡Ya eres mía!

-¡HERMIONE!

Pude sentir en mi pecho, millones y millones de cubitos de hielo que se convirtieron de pronto en agudos puñales bien afilados y después en una única lanza que atravesó mi columna invisiblemente y me hizo exhalar un único grito desde lo más profundo de mis adentros.

Estaba hecho, y tanto él como yo… dejábamos de existir a cada segundo.

*»··..-FIN FLASH BACK-..··«*

Era un tema bastante delicado, o al menos lo era para mí. A diferencia de las pesadillas anteriores nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se había enterado de su trama. ¿La razón? Había sido más que un simple sueño espantoso, pude sentir cómo moría, el miedo palpitar en mi pecho, opacando los latidos del corazón por permitirme seguir con vida. Había sentido el miedo del muchacho, la seguridad en sus palabras. Había sido lo suficientemente real… y por eso, nadie se había ni iría a enterarse nunca. Nadie…

Cerré los ojos de inmediato, invadida de nuevo por el pánico. Recordé el frío en mi pecho y respiré profundo con impaciencia, llenando mis pulmones de una bocanada de aire casi tan grande como la que había tomado aquella noche. Escuché varios gritos a lo lejos; la bocina de un coche…

Todo parecía hacerse presente de nuevo, la oscuridad, las risas, mi llanto, sus gritos. Mi corazón se aceleró estrepitosamente y un impulso en mi cerebro me obligó a abrir los ojos.

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido…

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Después de eso, confieso que estaba bastante alterado, "desquiciado" había dicho Ron y "paranoico" según Malfoy, pero ninguno me había logrado convencer de olvidarla. Si, mis sueños eran un puñado de estupideces en torno a Voldemort; sí, estaba desquiciado por encontrarla y sí, cada vez más paranoico que se encontraba en peligro, pero esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Realidad o no, mis sueños siempre tenían algo de cierto y lo cierto ahí fue su última frase, un "ya eres mía" que continuaba latiendo en mis sienes día y noche, a toda hora desde hace tres días, y la única frase que me había convencido de mandar todo a la mismísima mierda.

Por eso había escapado, necesitaba pensar… estar solo.

-Aquí tienes. -Parpadeé varias veces y me ubiqué de nuevo en la realidad, una que olía bastante bien. Frente a mí había una orden de pescado y papas, mientras que un chico recibía la botella de Coca-Cola a la chica adentro del puesto. Tomé mi pedido y saqué un par de libras para entregárselas. El chico desapareció por un momento y regresó con mi cambio. -Gracias por su compra, señor. ¡Regrese pronto!

Lo miré.

¡Pero claro, imbécil! Regresaría pronto; quizá cuando estuviera nuevamente divagando por las calles de Londres en busca respuestas, o cuando la señora Weasley me hubiese perdonado por haberme escapado de La Madriguera… oh no, mejor aún, cuando Voldemort y yo finalmente decidiéramos salir a comer algo y hablar de la vida sentados en una de las banquitas junto al lago compartiendo un pastel. ¡Ja! Si regresaba, tendría mucha suerte.

Me separé de la fila con una sonrisa bastante fingida y empecé a caminar con lentitud, dejando de lado al chico del Take-away y sus recomen… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podían pensar siquiera en decirle eso a las personas? "Regrese pronto", ¿es en serio? ¿Qué si la persona se encontraba no sé, en fase terminal por ejemplo, y era su última comida, o si se fuese a ir de Londres y no podría regresar más… o como yo, con un maniático pisándole los talones, en peligro de muerte y con un humor de los mil demonios? Sinceramente no entendía esas últimas palabras. ¡Dependientes!

Salí de la plaza de venta de comida y me adentré en el parque, junto al lago. Me senté en una de las bancas que seguramente compartiríamos Voldemort y yo dentro de poco tiempo, y entonces… me eché a reír. Reí hasta que el estómago me doliera, hasta que la pareja de ancianos junto a mí se levantaran temerosos de su banquita y se alejaran con rapidez, y hasta que me compadeciera de la víctima indirecta de mi frustración. Estaba mal. No mal como cuando Ron fingía dolor de estómago para no ir a limpiar el granero; tampoco mal como cuando él y yo fingíamos inútilmente dolor de estómago para evitar Historia de la Magia cuando aún continuábamos en Hogwarts… ni mal como los gemelos cuando explotaron con sus experimentos el retrete del baño del segundo piso con Moody dentro. Estaba mal en serio. Frustrado, enojado, deprimido y paranoico, y eso apestaba. Tomé un trago enorme de la gaseosa e intente tranquilizarme respirando lentamente, llevé mi cabeza hasta el respaldar de la banca de piedra y la dejé caer con pesadumbre.

Habían pasado ya unas dos horas desde que me había escapado, desde que me había puesto sobre la ropa una sudadera gris y un impermeable oscuro, dejando el gorro de la sudadera sobre mi cabello, intentando pasar desapercibido. Si algo nos había enseñado Tonks desde que estábamos de vuelta en casa de los Weasley, era aprender a ser invisibles, camuflarnos, pasar inadvertidos… claro ella no tenía la menor idea de la capa de mi padre. Sin embargo, en ese momento no la llevaba conmigo y no estaba arrepentido; pasear entre _muggles_ casi a media noche no me inquietaba lo suficiente como para sacarla de mi baúl y jugar a ser el hombre invisible en medio de las calles de Londres; aunque quizás pudo haber sido divertido.

La pesadilla sin embargo, era otra historia. Había cambiado muchas de las ideas que anteriormente creí habían sido las correctas; había aumentado de manera alarmante mi insomnio y sobre todo un tipo de alerta que rayaba en la ridiculez entre los miembros de la Orden. Los Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Moody, Hedwig y yo, nos habíamos instalado en casa de los pelirrojos desde hace unos meses, cuando Hogwarts había dejado de ser seguro para nosotros, bueno, en realidad ningún lugar era seguro para nadie, pero si nosotros no estábamos en él, nadie correría peligro. La Madriguera había empezado a ser una fortaleza vigilada día y noche por los miembros de la Orden, y a pesar de ser reducida para cinco personas más, era lo más cercano a un hogar que en esos momentos podíamos tener.

Todos…

Por un tiempo fue curioso ver a un rubio platinado convivir con un puñado de pelirrojos "traidores a la sangre", verlo pelear con Ron porque desocupara el baño en las mañanas, por sus ronquidos, en el desayuno, en la cena, y hasta por dormir en la misma habitación que él, Fred, George y yo. Todavía recuerdo el día en que se enteró de la muerte de su madre, y sé que él también lo hace porque lo oigo murmurar en sueños cuando yo no alcanzo conciliar el mío. Es entonces cuando me convenzo a mí mismo que la muerte de un ser querido puede cambiar la vida, disposiciones y pensamientos del más obstinado de los hombres. Entonces me tranquilizo, y agradezco secretamente por tenerlo ahora de nuestro lado, a pesar que fue interrogado hasta la saciedad y haber consumido mil _veritaserum_, saliendo airoso de cada uno de ellos, él no se había ido y se mantenía imparcial en las discusiones, opinando cuando se le preguntaba y analizando en silencio… Por decirlo así, había encontrado otro amigo en donde menos lo pensaba. Y desde hace dos años, un cómplice de mente aguda y fría, con pociones poderosas e ideas brillantes en quién confiar.

Ron por su lado, había encontrado en Malfoy el más astuto y brillante de sus cuñados, por no decir el que casi lo mata de un infarto cuando se enteró. Fue un día bastante… ¿divertido? Al menos, así lo recordaba yo. Larga historia.

Lancé la última papa frita al lago y me incliné apoyando mis codos sobre las rodillas. ¿Qué sería de ella en esos momentos? ¿Estaría despierta o desvelada? ¿Sola o acomp…? No, no, estaba sola. Negué con la cabeza poniéndome de pie y emprendí mi camino de nuevo a las avenidas, y poniendo atención al inusual silbido del viento entre los árboles, escuché su voz, sus risas y mi nariz me engañó cruelmente cuando fingió percibir su aroma; miré a mi alrededor sin abandonar mi posición porque, quién sabe y tal vez ella estuviera ahí, quizá la poción no habría podido con la mejor bruja que hubiese pisado Hogwarts en cientos de años, y ella hubiese recordado…

¡Sí, claro! Y yo era Tarzan.

-¿Sabías que eres predecible, Harry? -Decir que mi corazón saltó de mi pecho y salió corriendo despavorido con las manos en alto en medio de los coches, era poco. Levanté la mirada y por poco asesino al estúpido de Ron, quién enterado por completo del susto que me había dado, ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió su vista al frente. -Es el mismo lugar Harry, solamente que ella ya no está aquí. Si Quién-tú-sabes supiera de este sitio, te juro acamparía junto al puente. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Iré por ella, Ron. -Se detuvo en medio de la acera y tres pasos más adelante yo también lo hice. -No esperaré a que mi pesadilla se cumpla, no soy tan idiota.

-Harry, Lupin te lo dijo. -Dio al fin los pasos para alcanzarme y cruzamos la calle para salir de la cuadra del parque. -Es solo un sueño.

-¿Y qué si no? ¿Qué si por eso la señora Cecereu dejó de enviarme cartas desde hace más de un año? ¿Qué si las tienen cautivas? -Esquivé un par de hombres enormes y doblé la esquina con mi amigo pisándome los talones. ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa?

-Harry, ¡aquí vamos de nuevo! Si estuviera cautiva ya lo sabríamos, Quién-tú-sabes te lo hubiera hecho saber…

-Exacto. La pesadilla, ¿la olvidas? - ¿Porqué nadie parecía tomarle importancia a mis sueños? Siempre tenían algo de cierto, y esperando a que no fuese como el que ocasionó la muerte de Sirius y Dumbledore, seguiría con la idea de buscarla así la Orden entera se opusiera. -No estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo, no te preocupes. Tú continúas a salvo.

Continuamos caminando con prisa y creo que Ron se enojó después de mi último comentario porque dejó de hablarme. Pero es que era cierto y yo no pensaba retractarme. En ningún momento pretendía llevarlo conmigo e intentar buscarla por toda Inglaterra, únicamente necesitaba un poco de suerte y las últimas cartas con la última dirección que tenía de ella… Nadie decía que iba a ser sencillo, pero yo la encontraría. Regresaría con ella como me prometí hace tiempo.

-¿Harry? -Lo miré expectante, se aclaró la garganta y me miro a los ojos con una seguridad que desde aquel encuentro en el tablero de ajedrez del primer curso no veía. -Estoy contigo. Vamos por ella.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que estoy contigo, Harry. Si quieres ir, iré contigo camarada. -Desvió la mirada para cruzar nuevamente hacia el otro lado y avanzó casi gritándome. ¿Hablaba en serio? -No te pongas celoso sabes que adoro a Luna, pero me es imposible olvidarla. Si bien es cierto Malfoy se ha encargado de fastidiarme la vida con los entrenamientos, haciéndose parte temporal de la familia y todo eso, pero los regaños de Hermione eran más simpáticos y menos competitivos.

Nunca había sido bueno para eso de los sentimientos, incluso era mucho peor que yo, y ya era bastante con eso. Aún no había tenido la decencia de contarle a su mejor amigo cómo había logrado conquistar a Luna durante el año pasado, y aunque me inquietara un poco, ya sabía que me lo diría algún día. Pero bueno, el hecho no era Ronald Weasley y sus problemas amorosos, sino los míos y la tentadora proposición del pelirrojo de ir en busca de mi castaña, cerrar los ojos y aparecerme a su lado, abrazarla, besarla… tenerla de nuevo junto a mí. Aunque me estuviera diciendo que la extrañaba por sus regaños, para no decir que la extrañaba por ser ella, sabía que tenía razón y me sentí respaldado desde el mismo momento en que se ofreció a acompañarme.

-¿Crees que sea seguro? -Indagó con algo de miedo, esquivando a un mar de gente que acababa de bajar del autobús. -Me refiero a que si…

-¡Al diablo la seguridad! Cometimos un error hace un par de años y ese fue hacerme caso y dejarla ir. -Levantó las cejas y asintió. -Voldemort, él no ha aparecido en ya casi tres meses, y a pesar que el Ministerio mantiene la alerta y la Orden la estúpida seguridad, ella está ahí afuera, jugando a ser _muggle_ y viviendo una vida que no le corresponde, por mi culpa. Sinceramente creo que fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado, pero al menos sé que se ha mantenido segura estos años y a pesar de no haberla visto desde aquella noche, sé y espero que esté bien. Algo aquí adentro me dice que sigue con vida, a pesar de haber muerto hace tres noches.

-Darías tu vida por ella, ¿cierto?

-Vendería mi alma con tal de verla con vida, Ron. -Miré adelante y sonreí. Todavía el brillo inocente de sus ojos estaba grabado en mi memoria, justo momentos antes de que desfalleciera en mis brazos y toda esa estupidez empezara. Me maldije por eso. -Te lo juro.

Hubo un silencio repentino y entonces Ron empezó a reír de la nada. Lo miré extrañado, ¿ahora era él quién comería pastel con Voldemort en el parque?

-Oye, ¿tú crees que existe la posibilidad de traer a Malfoy con nosotros?

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-No me simpatiza el hecho de dejarlo en casa con sus hormonas sueltas por ahí y Ginny durmiendo dos pisos más abajo. ¿Crees que eso sea sano para un hombre? Porque sinceramente yo no.

No recordaba haberme reído tanto esa noche, incluso no desde que habíamos llegado a casa de los Weasley y los gemelos hubiesen empezado su guerra de bombas fétidas con el hurón. Traté vanamente de reponerme con rapidez hasta que Ron me pegó en el brazo cuando salíamos de Canfield Gardens y entrabamos a la concurrida Finchley Road, entonces le devolví el golpe y note que no estaba molesto, sino blanco como un papel, con su brazo derecho apuntando en una dirección. Seguí el curso de su dedo y ladee la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

Era una chica. No era bajita, pero tampoco muy alta; llevaba unos pantalones blancos y botas negras, combinadas con un abrigo largo cubriendo una blusa que a esa distancia parecía ser turquesa. Tenía el cabello suelto, con un gorrito de tela sobre su cabeza, llevaba un paquete y un bolso cruzada sobre su cuerpo. Conforme avanzamos, noté que su cabello era rizado y castaño… y su cuerpo, ¡vaya! Su cuerpo, bueno su… un momento… ¡un momento!

-¿Es…? ¡¿Hermione? -Sentí la mirada de mi amigo fija en mí, así como el quiebre de su voz. En realidad, sentí muchas cosas.

Era como en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo, aquel extraño ser confabulado con el destino muchísimos meses atrás, se hubiese levantado con el pie izquierdo aquel día, incumpliendo su parte secreta del trato: agotarse. De pronto los golpes y tirones de Ron en mi brazo se volvieron lejanos, insensibles… de mentira. Ahora todos mis nervios, mis venas y neuronas cumplían funciones específicas: los primeros parecían haber desaparecido de todo el cuerpo, olvidándose de sentir el piso bajo mis pies, las ráfagas de viento, los golpes del pelirrojo y los gritos de la gente; las venas ahora solo trataban de controlar mi corazón, como si fuese una bestia asustada que no paraba de latir, chocando contra las paredes y tratando de liberarse. Mis neuronas finalmente, solo transmitían una idea, una simple y sencilla palabra que abarcaba el cambio a todo mi mundo, las afirmaciones a las suposiciones de Ron, la solución a mis preguntas y los detalles de una búsqueda… Una palabra que nunca cambiaría, un nombre, ella…

-Hermione. -Avancé hasta el final de la acera en donde Ron y yo nos encontrábamos y vi que caminaba aprisa, llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra dejaba caer el paquete al suelo; tenía los ojos cerrados y aún así no se detenía. -Vamos castaña, ¿qué haces?

-¡Harry! -La bocina de un coche a pocos metros de nosotros impacto en el tímpano de mis oídos, mezclándose con el grito de Ron. Entonces no recuerdo cómo, pero corrí.

Corrí olvidándome del pelirrojo, empujé con fuerza a varia gente y no me importó que cayeran al suelo, me abrí paso en medio de la calle y evité varios autos que venían en sentido opuesto. Salté el pequeño muro que dividía ambas vías y miré con el rabillo del ojo el auto negro ahora a tan solo centímetros y la abracé, haciendo que los dos soltáramos un suspiro doloroso, tanto que no se comparó con el impacto que tuve al caer sobre el asfalto, con ella entre mis brazos. Las luces del auto se desviaron de nuestro camino y varios metros allá lo escuché frenar, junto a los gritos y aplausos de la gente. ¿Complejo de héroe? ¡Cómo no! Levanté la cabeza y me vi rodeado de gente, luces, y pies que se acercaban corriendo. Entonces como si hubiese nacido un globo enorme en mi estómago, sentí que mis pulmones se inflaban, cerré los ojos y respiré una gran bocanada de aire. _Su aroma era delicado y elegante, aún sin poder llegar a ser descifrable a olfato de expertos_; su piel era suave, fina… tal y como la recordaba. Su cabello, quizá lo más largo que lo había visto en toda mi vida, se extendía en el asfalto con cientos de rizos castaños. Abrí y cerré mi boca cuando encontré su mirada brillante, inquieta, llena de vida, de color miel. Entonces traté de comparar sus rasgos con los anteriores y me vi en la pena de modificarlos en tan solo segundos, adquiriendo rasgos un poco mas adultos, interesantes… deseables. Cuando descendí hasta sus labios, los cuales estaban entreabiertos, sonreí. Quizá parecí el héroe más idiota y extraño de todos en la historia de los anti-atropellos, pero, ¿me importó? No. ¿La razón? Escuché lo que murmuraba, aunque fuese casualmente antes de terminar inconsciente… «_… eres tú._»

-¡Demonios, demonios! -Voltee mi rostro y entonces varias manos se ofrecieron para ayudar a ponernos en pie; la tome en brazos y la alcé. ¿Dónde estaba Ron? -Dime que no está muerta, me matarán si lo está. ¿Respira? Hermione soy John, abre los ojos. ¡Maldita sea!

Era un chico de mi misma estatura. Delgado, de cabello castaño un poco más corto que el mío. Tenía ojos grises y en su rostro se descifraba una mueca de asombro cuando yo, con _mi castaña_ en brazos, le mire directamente a los ojos, pidiendo respuestas. ¿Cómo que John? ¿Quién era él?

-¡Harry! ¡¿Están bien? ¡¿Qué demonios paso?

-Yo… ¿John? Un momento, ¿tú…? -Creo que mi cerebro sufriría una contusión bastante importante, tanto como para lograr dejarme en coma por el resto de mis días. Sentí un chorrito húmedo en mi nuca y descubrí sangre en la sudadera gris. Ella estaba bien, pero yo me había lastimado y sangraba con insistencia.

-¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital! -Gritó alguien. - ¡Estas sangrando!

-¡Que los lleven a ambos, la chica se ha desmayado!

-Llamen a una ambulancia. -Gritó una mujer justamente en mi oído derecho.

-¡Yo soy médico, abran paso!

-Un momento… esperen. -La visión de mis gafas se había triplicado y de pronto un hombre me tomaba del hombro y resultó que ya no tenía a Hermione entre mis brazos, sino que estaba alejándose de la multitud en brazos de aquel muchacho. Intenté abrirme paso entre la gente apartando al doctor de un manotazo, pero los coches sonaron sus bocinas, se escucharon gritos enfurecidos, las personas a mi alrededor lentamente continuaron su curso y Ron… aún desaparecido. - ¡Oye! ¿A dónde la llevas? ¡Espera!

La sangre goteaba cerca de mi ojo en el momento en que la introdujo en la parte trasera del coche y con un "te lo agradezco", lanzó el paquete que ella llevaba anteriormente, y arrancó el automóvil. Pronto me encontré en media calle, solo… sin ella. Voltee y me encontré con Ron haciéndome señas desde la acera, entonces me agaché a recoger uno de mis tenis y la vi. Ahí, junto a mi calzado estaba un dije, uno de cinco puntas de diamante, rodeada con finos hilos de plata, pendiendo de una cadena larga y fina que parecía haberse reventado: su estrella. La tomé sonriendo y miré al último de los varones Weasley, quien boquiabierto miró a ambos lados y gritó.

-¡Es ella, Harry! ¡Muévete idiota, no la pierdas!

Sonreí abiertamente sujetando entre mi mano derecha la estrella que le había regalado en el funeral de sus padres. Miré la dirección en que se había ido y como si fuéramos una misma persona con una misma idea, ambos cerramos los ojos en extremos opuestos de la calle y desaparecimos.

Ya no me importaba olvidarla estúpidamente y dejarla ir, no me importaban las alertas del Ministerio por los desaparecidos diarios, me valían un carajo las advertencias de Lupin y Ojo Loco por no hacer nada estúpido. Ya no importaba nada, y eso era placentero… lo único que quería era encontrarla, aunque fuese una persecución a punta de apariciones, quería tenerle cerca, sentirla de nuevo… porque ella valía muchísimo más que mi estúpido miedo por mantenerla segura, y me di cuenta de eso cuando me miró a los ojos sonriendo y descubrí que después de todo este problema… después de todas estas paranoias, ella era mi vida y yo sin ella… estaba muerto.

* * *

><p>¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!<p>

¡Gracias! Ahorita es todo lo que puedo hacer, agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron su review, por molestarse en pasar por mis otras historias y mi _profile_, por agregarme a sus alertas y _likes_: **Prysylla Myshelle, Aliathna, anita 675, Hanhermy, Sarita 89, Koori Hana, OrchideeNoire, Diana D, Rosalie Lilian Hale, adrybruja, May Cullen FeraLdh, MiaRiddley, HermPotter y Relenna**, de verdad muchas gracias a todos ustedes, por lo que les dedico este capítulo de cabo a rabo. En cuanto a la historia en sí, pues bueno, sé que he tardado algún tiempo en actualizar pero las clases cada vez son más pesadas y no encuentro el tiempo que me gustaría dedicar a mis adoradas historias, por lo que escribir cada vez es más lento, pero seguro... eso sin dudarlo.

Finalmente, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y sobre todo que les haya gustado. Se despide su fiel escritora:

*Hermy Dwritte*


	3. Soon in life, could be very late

**Chapter ****II**

**Soon in life, could be very late**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**El amor más grande, es aquel que puede mostrar su fragilidad". Paulo Coelho**_

El hecho de interferir en una conversación que para mí no valía la pena, había sido una opción totalmente descartable desde el momento en que Lupin anunció que habría una reunión después de la cena. Malfoy levantó sus cejas y me miró negando súbitamente; eso no estaría bien y como había predicho cuando Ron y yo llegamos hace exactamente dos semanas, no nos salvaríamos de una reprimenda aunque pasasen años. Devolví mi mirada a los restos del pie de arándanos de la señora Weasley, e intenté acabarlo con la mayor lentitud posible, pero, no la cancelaron y todos esperaron pacientes a que finalmente me sentara en el sofá, junto a Ron.

-Muy bien, que rueden las cabezas. –Rió Moody pasando en medio de la sala y sentándose en algún rincón fuera de mi vista lateral. Miré al suelo y esperé a que hablaran, interesándome en lo que hacía Crookshanks con las agujetas de mis deportivas. Por alguna razón mi orgullo era más fuerte aquella noche y se instaló en mi garganta en el momento en que Lupin empezó a hablar con un esperado ¨Hace dos semanas…¨.

Era algo estúpido; no tenía nada que decir, mis decisiones estaban bastante claras, ordenadas e incluso con viñetas; Ron y Malfoy vendrían conmigo, los tres terminaríamos lo que empezamos hace tiempo y ella estaría de vuelta. Fin de la historia. ¿Qué había que discutir?

Sin embargo, pocos pensábamos así, y tanto Lupin como Moody e incluso el señor Weasley habían estado reacios a hablarlo, no sin todos presentes. Quizá inquirieron que dejar pasar el tiempo y redoblar las guardias nocturnas sería suficiente para que no volviéramos a escapar, para mantenernos a salvo en La Madriguera y hacernos cumplir con la maldita precaución; por supuesto ya ni Ron, Malfoy o yo hacíamos guardias, y nuestros entrenamientos se habían triplicado. Nos querían cansados, sin ganas de quebrantar sus reglas…

Jamás pasaría.

En dos semanas había logrado escapar dos veces, una con Malfoy y la otra solo, por supuesto. Había reaparecido tras el buzón frente a la calle privada en donde el Bentley negro había entrado hace quince días. Burlar a los guardias había sido sencillo, pero sus perros olfateaban nuestra presencia apenas salíamos de detrás del buzón con la capa de invisibilidad, por lo que aturdirlos funcionaba mejor que saltar la cerca tras ellos y caer en su perrera, lo que por cierto resultó en un mal día para ambos.

Cavendish Close era, por otro lado, una sola avenida con poco más de treinta bastante particulares casas, todas con no menos de tres pisos, piscina, amplios y hermosos jardines y con coches de lujo; unas tenían ático, otras hasta cuatro coches estacionados en sus entradas, más allá había una con un extravagante quiosco en el patio trasero que lograba sobresalir por el tejado, y otra, quizá la más llamativa e imponente de sus vecinas, con portones de un frío metal cubiertos por una densa enredadera que prácticamente ocultaba el frente de la mansión. Allí fue donde el coche que Ron y yo seguíamos entró… era su casa. Enorme, costosa… impenetrable. Por supuesto, tuve que haberlo imaginado con solo mirar la marca de su transporte.

-¿Sensato, Ron? ¡¿Sensato? –Escuché gritar al señor Weasley ahora frente a nosotros, llevando entre sus manos una de las bolitas anti-estrés que había traído por docenas en una de las cajas del Ministerio. ¿De qué hablaban? –Ir hasta Londres, ¿para qué? Perseguirla a punta de apariciones en medio de cientos de _muggles_. Sí, claro, muy sensato.

Ah, de eso.

-¿Íbamos a tomar un taxi, entonces? ¿O pedirle que nos llevaran con ellos papá? –Escuché el sarcasmo en la voz del pelirrojo, seguido de un bufido que únicamente hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. Algo en su frase de ¨llevaran con ellos¨ me daba ganas de vomitar, quizá el plural implícito, quizá…

-¡El hecho no es como fueron tras ella, por un demonio! –La voz exasperada de Moody hizo que mi cabeza se dirigiera hacia el rincón entre la mesa y la ventana de la cocina, aquella que daba al granero, justo dónde se encontraba. –Saben cuál es la situación en la que estamos inmersos todos nosotros, especialmente tú, Potter. Si se creen capaces de salir de casa, sin ninguna protección a aventurarse en medio de muggles, carroñeros y mortífagos que no hacen más que buscarlos, entonces adelante. ¡Vayan a cagarse en el mundo! Claro, ¿por qué no? Maten a algunos cuantos a ver si así consiguen que los atrapen. Sigan sirviéndose en bandeja de plata, que al menos nosotros seguiremos vivos después de eso.

¿Era mi orgullo eso que había empezado a hervir en mi garganta, o solo un vómito de palabras que se avecinaba? La razón había sido simple, las causas se resumían a un terrible dolor de cabeza, acompañado por una mezcla de ansias y preocupación bien aderezadas por una pesadilla que prácticamente consumaba mi miedo más profundo, pero a nadie salvo a nosotros tres parecía importarle.

-No actúan así. –Intervino Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, mirando inquisitivamente al antiguo auror y sonriendo de lado. – ¿Carroñeros frente a _muggles_ en medio de Londres? No lo hacen de esa manera, deberías saberlo. Solías relacionarte con ellos.

-¿Así como tú con tu padre, hurón? –Mi mirada rápidamente enfocó al aludido y lo vi apretar sus puños con fuerza, frunciendo su ceño. Ginny rápidamente se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, murmurándole algo. Moody rió.

-Bien, suficiente. Evitemos el tema Alastor, no es por lo que estamos aquí. –Dirigió su ojo mágico hacia Lupin y se encogió de hombros. El licántropo exhaló una gran cantidad de aire y me miró, le sostuve la mirada y algo en el ambiente se tensó. Nada bueno. –Necesitamos que comprendan que no es seguro, Harry. Exponerte por encontrarla no fue una de tus ideas más brillantes. Dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado si los hubieran atrapado? Estarían muertos. Tú, Hermione e incluso Ron. –La señora Weasley profirió un gritito ahogado y mi amigo negó con la cabeza a mi lado. –Es lo último que queremos que pase, y lo sabes. Que ustedes dos se hayan…

-Al parecer eso es lo único que importa, ¿cierto? –Seguramente no había querido decirlo de esa manera, pero el hecho de no tomar a mi castaña en cuenta y resguardarla con sus precauciones, colmó mi paciencia. Ella era parte de esto. –Pues a mí no. Mi seguridad puede irse al demonio si de eso depende la de ella. ¿Cuántas veces…escuchaste sobre mi pesadilla?

-Las veces que insististe en contármela, ¿recuerdas? Escuché cada parte de…

-¿Y cuántas veces preguntaste por ella? ¿Si sabía algo, o si continuaba recibiendo las cartas con su paradero? Solo te importaba que yo estuviera a salvo, que nos mantuviéramos en La Madriguera. –Los ojos de Lupin parecieron oscurecerse de un momento a otro. Había dado en el blanco. –Quizá piensen que lejos de esto ya no hay porqué pensar en su seguridad, pero al parecer los que contradecimos sus pensamientos somos los más jóvenes, y tal vez Ginny, pero ha decidido no hablarme.

-Porque no eres más que un imbécil, Harry. –Escupió acomodándose en su asiento y entrecerrando los ojos que continuaban fijos en mí. –Hermione no es una muñequita de trapo con la que juegas a darle vida. ¡Ella sabía perfectamente defenderse, mejor que muchos de nosotros! Ahora recuerda de magia, lo que una mosca de pociones… ¡absolutamente nada!

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada. –Contesté inclinándome con un énfasis notable en la palabra ¨tú¨. Algo en el tonito de su voz me había caído en el hígado y sus cuestionamientos sobre decidir qué era lo mejor para mi novia o no, no le correspondían a ella. –Era yo quién la ponía en peligro, era yo quién debía decidir por ella.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El titiritero de la historia? –Se levantó de su sitio y me miró desafiante, colocando brazos en jarras. La señora Weasley, sentada junto a Tonks intentó calmarla, pero continuó. –Ella era consciente de lo que sucedía, de a quién se enfrentaba, idiota. No tenías porqué haberla dejado fuera de su mundo como a un perrito callejero. ¡No eres, y eso no va a cambiar porque te hayas dado cuenta del error que cometiste al borrarle la memoria, más que un estúpido engreído que piensa solo en sí!

Pareció que el aire se volvió espeso, y el momento en que me incorporé a encararla sucedió tan rápido como cuando los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos tras las palabras de la pelirroja. Respiré profundo, y no me importó que varias de las bolitas multicolores flotaran frente a mí repentinamente.

Ella iba a escucharme.

-¡¿Crees que sabes por qué lo hice? ¿La razón de aventarla fuera de mi vida por más que eso me doliera? ¡Soy yo quién lo escucha todo el tiempo! ¡DIA Y NOCHE, A TODA HORA!

-Harry, por favor no…

-¡SUSURRA COSAS, COSAS QUE JAMÁS LLEGARÁS A PODER SIQUIERA IMAGINAR! ¡ENTRA EN MI CABEZA Y BUSCA RASTROS DE MI VIDA, CABOS SUELTOS, EL MÍNIMO INDICIO QUE YO PUDIERA DEJAR, LA MÁS DIMINUTA PISTA DE SU EXISTENCIA ERA SUFICIENTE PARA QUE LA MATARA! ¡ACABÓ CON SIRIUS, DUMBLEDORE, SUS PADRES MURIERON POR MI CULPA, NO PODÍA SENTARME A ESPERAR QUE ELLA FUERA LA SIGUIENTE! ¡POR ESO LO HICE, PORQUE CARGAR CON SU MUERTE EN MIS HOMBROS, BASTARÍA PARA DEJARME CAER Y NO TENER GANAS DE LEVANTARME DE NUEVO, NO SIN ELLA!

Las luces de la estancia titilaban insistentemente desde el momento en que cerré mis puños y ella retrocedió un par de pasos, chocando delicadamente con las bolitas que parecían haber sido hechizadas para que se movieran flotando en torno a nosotros.

Sentí como la vena en mi cuello redoblaba su ritmo y una punzada en mi cabeza, me dijo que había ido bastante lejos, por lo que busqué rápidamente entre el cuello de mi camisa la cadena de la cual colgaba la estrella de Hermione y la sostuve por un segundo, intentando calmarme. Recorrí los rostros de los presentes esperando que se abalanzaran sobre mí y me expulsaran de La Madriguera de una vez por todas, pero en sus sonrisas, o muecas de estupefacción no logré descifrar ningún arrebato de furia.

-¡Por todos los cielos! Arthur Weasley, ¡¿por qué nunca hablas así de mí? –Chilló la madre de Ron llevándose a la cara un pañuelo al mismo tiempo que su hija me abrazaba y pedía que la trajera de vuelta. – ¡Harry cariño, eso es tan dulce!

-Eso definitivamente lo heredó de James, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Tonks poniéndose de pie y mirando a su marido, quién con una sonrisa ajena a la situación la abrazó y besó su frente, asintiendo súbitamente. –No podemos negarle ir por ella Remus, de todas maneras irán sin nuestro consentimiento.

-Supongo que es cierto. –Intervino el señor Weasley sin dejar de mirar la reacción de su esposa, quién me miraba como si estuviese muerto. –A fin de cuentas estarán más protegidos entre _muggles_ que en el ojo del huracán. Digo, Dumbledore lo pensó desde que James y Lily murieron, por eso te dejaron con tus tíos, Harry.

-¿Nos dejarán ir? –Preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie y dándome un codazo que me hizo reaccionar. – ¿En medio de mortífagos y carroñeros?

-¿Tras ella? –Pregunté automáticamente.

-¿A cagarnos en el mundo? –Intervino el rubio haciéndome sonreír.

-Bueno, quedó más que confirmado que regresar con Hermione es tu prioridad ahora y no el mantenerte a salvo, Harry; las nuestras son ambas y permitiéndoles ir tras ella… los cuatro estarían seguros. –Miré a Lupin después de su explicación y no pude contener soltar una carcajada.

-Al parecer esta vez fue bueno tragarte el orgullo y explotar, ¿no es así, Potter? –Río Moody. Entonces se puso de pie en el momento en que todas las bolitas caían al suelo y rebotaban por todos lados, rodeó las sillas de Fred y su padre y llegó hasta mí, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho. –Si piensas ir tras ella, será una decisión de todos, hijo. Puede que tengas el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero nosotros tenemos lo necesario. Sé que la has vuelto a visitar en estos días, y no, no lo niegues, así que siéntate y habla, muchacho. Te escuchamos.

El ardor hirviente en mi garganta descendió hasta mi estómago como si fuera una pelota que botara dentro de mí, solo que esta vez no volvió a subir. En su lugar, lo poco que sabía de ella salió de mi boca ante la atención del resto, que sin precauciones o riesgos de seguridad habían optado por permitirnos ir tras ella... ahora todo estaría bien.

Lo único que esperaba era no haber hablado demasiado pronto.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

A veces me parecía estar soñando. Como si todo lo que me rodeara estuviese hecho de una neblina extraña que lograba materializarse con facilidad, al igual que lo hacían las nubes al acudir al llamado silencioso de una tormenta naciente. Pasteles, donas, bocadillos salados y otros que merecían la pena de ser degustados sin siquiera saber qué eran. Al otro lado del salón, atravesando la pista de baile, una fuente de chocolate con pinchos de fresa, melón, piña y cuanta fruta se le pudo ocurrir a la madre de Nick, claro eso sin contar al centenar de niños a su alrededor, esperando su turno para sumergirse en el delicioso líquido café.

Sonreí al mirar a un par de rubios hacerlo y ser reprendidos por su madre, quien los llevaba a rastras hasta la mesa que ocupaban y empezaba a hacer intentos en vano por quitárselos de encima con su servilleta. Más allá, una pareja de viejitos bailando un vals inglés bastante preciso y una mujer enorme con un vestido de cuentas negras hablando con un chico que descubrí tenía la mirada fija en mí. Intenté desviar mis ojos de ahí, centrándome en la pareja de ancianos pero con forme se movían, mi visión cayó de nueva cuenta en el chico y le sostuve la mirada hasta que sin más, sonrió abiertamente y mis manos empezaron a temblar. Llevaba un traje negro sobre una camisa morada, unida a su cuello por una corbata azabache con un nudo bastante suelto; su cabello rubio arenoso caía desordenadamente sobre su rostro y se movía ligeramente conforme maneaba su cabeza para simular que le ponía atención a su interlocutora. Sonreí.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza, preciosa? –Levanté mi mirada y miré a un castaño sonriéndome de lado, vestido con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul oscuro; dejó su saco en el respaldar de mi silla y me miró de nuevo con sus brillantes ojos grises. –Pretende que no eres mi pariente, ¿quieres? La pelirroja de al lado necesita un empujoncito para ir por mí.

-¿Qué no se supone que es el hombre quién saca a bailar a la chica? –Le pregunté dejando mi cartera sobre la mesa y fingiendo una sonrisa acongojada. Con el rabillo del ojo vi a la chica removerse incómoda en su asiento. Ensanché mi sonrisa.

-Se supone, sí. –Aseguró cuando llegamos a la pista de baile y colocó su mano sobre mi cintura. – Pero hoy estás preciosa hermanita y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Es obvio que me vio invitarte, y esperará a que lo haga con ella. Pero como eso no pasará…

-Vendrá por ti. Ah, John eres patético. –Le espeté apoyando mi mejilla contra la suya al mismo tiempo que empezábamos a girar. Lo escuché reírse entre dientes y reí también.

Si algo me encantaba de él, era su forma de ser. Seguramente lo adoraba por ser mi hermano, e incluso más por ser mi gemelo… pero de una forma u otra, Jonathan Granger continuaría siendo mi persona favorita hasta que a fin de cuentas consiguiera matarme. Hace apenas cuatro días que nos habíamos vuelto a hablar desde el incidente en Finchley, y aunque sus miles de disculpas y un ramo enorme de rosas por poco me convencieron, terminó con ganarse mi perdón al regalarme a Crackerjack, un Maine Coon canela bastante juguetón. Cambiaron el ritmo de la música y mucha más gente se unió a la pista de baile; le lancé una mirada a la pelirroja y matándome con sus ojos se puso de pie y se dirigió a nosotros.

-¿Me la prestas? –Giré mi cabeza al otro lado completamente y me encontré con un par de ojos esmeralda. El chico sonreía y cambió su vista hasta John, quién interesándose más en su presa que en mí, hizo un ademán caballeroso, me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció entre la gente, dejándome con él.

Nicholas Lohse, el dueño de la fiesta y prácticamente de todo lo que se podía mirar alrededor; definitivamente varios centímetros más alto que yo, con una sonrisa totalmente encantadora, un par de ojos profundos y un acento alemán indescriptiblemente sexy que se le escapaba cuando miraba partidos de football y su equipo perdía, o en medio de la clase cuando se disponía a exponer y se emocionaba con el tema. Nick, para fines prácticos, era el hijo mayor de un par de cirujanos alemanes que se mudaron a Inglaterra luego de que la pequeña Kerstin naciera, y se habían instalado en una enorme mansión de Lindfield Gardens a pocos minutos de nuestra escuela.

-¿Qué te parece la fiesta? –Gritó sobre el barullo de la música acercándose hasta mí en el mismo momento en que una luz verde daba de lleno sobre su rostro. Levanté mis pulgares y le saqué la lengua, haciéndolo reír.

-Apenas regresas de Alemania y ya gastas millones en tu bienvenida. –Se apartó ligeramente de mí y entrecerró los ojos. –Contente un poco, niño rico.

-¿Niño rico? –Torció la boca y negando con su cabeza y un ademán de manos, tomó una de las mías, me dio un giro y la sujetó fuertemente, acercándome a él al mismo tiempo que unía su frente con la mía. –Sabes cómo hacer que te extrañen, ¿lo sabías?

-¿De verdad? –Susurré mirando sus ojos. – ¿Tú lo hiciste?

Levantó una ceja, sonrió y no esperó mucho. Habíamos estado separados todo el verano, dos meses para ser precisos y sinceramente, él sabía cómo hacer que lo extrañaran también. Sus abuelos estaban viejitos, yo lo entendía… pero besos como este me hacían querer retenerlo conmigo aunque los antiguos señores Lohse botaran sus pulmones en un ataque de tos. ¡Qué egoísta, Dios! Se separó ligeramente de mí y besó mis labios repetidas veces, para después tomarme de la mano y aventurarse en medio de una multitud que coreaba y bailaba canciones a cada paso que dábamos. Llegamos a una estancia fuera del salón de la fiesta y me guió por el pasillo, en medio de hermosos arreglos florales y un ambiente acogedor que cada vez se ponía más frío. Íbamos afuera.

-Nicholas, creo que no deberíamos estar aquí. –Señalé cuando un hombre se detuvo a mirar hacia dónde nos dirigíamos pasado un carrito lleno de vasitos con gelatina.

-Cariño, no debemos estar aquí. –Me detuve en seco y lo perdí de vista al girar por un pasillo. Ah, claro. Solo eso faltaba, que nos sacaran a rastras del hotel y quedáramos fuera hasta que todos salieran. Su cabeza apareció con una sonrisa inocente tras la pared. –Por eso, debemos apresurarnos. Ven, ven, ven. Estamos cerca.

-Cerca de que nos saquen, quieres decir.

-Confía en mí. –Sugirió tendiéndome una mano que después de unos segundos tomé y seguí un par de vueltas, esquinas y pasillos. Murmuraba cosas como "derecha, izquierda, oh demonios, la otra izquierda" y sólo por eso insistí en el autocontrol.

-Al menos te debates por dos direcciones, gracias a Dios no existe una tercera.

-Es aquí. –Abrió la puerta y me quedé de piedra.

Lejos de las puertas de vidrio y madera blanca, bajo unas cuatro o cinco graditas de mármol pulido y luego de dos gruesas columnas al culminar el balcón, se abría uno de los jardines más bonitos que jamás vi. Hacia mi derecha, pasando a mi novio quien me miraba expectante, había una pilita de rocas bañadas constantemente por una cascada que caía delicadamente hasta un estanque con muchos pececitos de colores, quienes continuaban el recorrido del agua varios metros más allá en medio de hermosas plantas de hojas anchas y de un verde hipnotizante. El estanque y unas tres banquitas de piedra estaban iluminados por pequeñas imitaciones de las antorchas tiki similares a aquel hotel de Hawaii en las pasadas vacaciones. En el centro del jardín había un quiosco, iluminado por una cadenita de luces parecidas a las de la librería del señor Lime, las cuales se mezclaban con una enredadera de pequeñas y delicadas flores lilas y blancas. A mi izquierda, un par de puertas más y un gran arco que continuaba varios metros hacia el interior del hotel por un pasillo de piedra.

Era como de pronto haber caído en el sueño de Alicia, y juro que por un momento, mientras Nick y yo bajábamos hacia el césped, vi a unos ensombrecidos Tweedledum y Tweedledee salir de una puerta con un carrito de comida y entrar en otra entre saltos y espavientos. Sonreí cuando la puerta se cerró y me concentré en atravesar el caminito de piedra hasta el quiosco. Obviamente eran camareros iguales, gemelos… quizá emocionados por casi acabar su jornada laboral; eso, o dentro de poco estaría sosteniendo agradables pláticas con la tetera y una que otra flor que pasara por ahí.

-Nick, es hermoso. –Susurré. Quien fuera que hubo decorado el jardín, definitivamente debería trabajar en el palacio junto a la Reina o en alguna revista famosa. Me acerqué a él y le di un beso. Me abrazó. – ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?

-Quería estar solo contigo. Además, oí que casi mueres en mi ausencia. –Me mordí el labio y arrugué la nariz. –Dos veces, hermosa. Supuse que con tu coche en el taller estos ¨altercados¨ no pasarían tan seguido.

-Te olvidaste de John, fue su culpa que casi muriera en ambos casos. –Me excusé rascándome el brazo que repentinamente empezó a picarme. –Y los del coche, tampoco fueron mi culpa. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que nunca es culpa mía? Los demás, simplemente no conocen el acelerador.

-¿Catorce personas no lo conocen?

Entrecerré mis ojos y se echó a reír. Él mismo había sido quién me enseñó a conducir el verano pasado y al hacer mi prueba el oficial había quedado tan complacido que alargó mi permiso de conducir por tres años más del permitido. Sinceramente no lograba entender porqué cada vez que aceleraba cuando iba algo tarde, algún idiota se atravesaba y su coche terminaba en algún poste, buzón, teléfono público o como en el último y exclusivo caso de todos: en el mío.

-B-bueno… seguramente eran norteamericanos. –Incluso yo reí sobre el comentario y el rubio se encogió de hombros. Me apartó ligeramente y miró mi cuello. Oh sí, lo había notado.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si? –Pregunté esperando un gran escándalo.

-¿Dónde está tu estrella?

Abrí mi boca pero por más que lo intenté, nada salió. Había algo en especial cuando Nick se molestaba, algo parecía… asentarse, algo así como un gran balde de agua fría que cubría el momento; y sus expresiones y gestos eran tan duros y marcados que llegaban a intimidar un poco. Yo nunca había tenido que enfrentar su ceño fruncido o sus respiraciones profundas para lograr controlarse, pero haber perdido su regalo de aniversario por el cual me imagino pagó millones, fue… intimidante.

-De acuerdo, no te alteres. –Intenté persuadirlo pero me alejó y me miró fríamente. –Oh, no fue mi culpa. ¡Lo perdí en el accidente! Te juro que no fue… digo, ¡J-John casi me mata!

-¡Te dije que nunca debías quitártela! –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. –Se supone que debía permanecer contigo siempre, Hermione. No importara qué.

-¡No me lo quité! –Reaccioné de vuelta. –Imagino que la cadena se reventó cuando caí al suelo y como quedé inconsciente… ¡inconsciente! Pues no me detuve a buscarla.

-¡Hermione! Ah, Dios. –Caminó varios pasos más allá negando con la cabeza.

Llevaba de conocerlo dos años, siete según todos, pero obviamente no lo recordaba a él ni a las personas antes del accidente; y en todo este tiempo, jamás vi que le preocupara el dinero. Me dio algo de sentimiento darme cuenta de que en realidad lo que le importaba era el significado del regalo y no su valor. Mis ojos empezaron a nublarse.

-Lo siento.

-No, no, no, no, no. –Repitió acercándose algo acongojado y limpiando una lágrima de mi rostro. –No fue tu culpa, lo entiendo… es, simplemente es otra cosa. Olvídalo, lamento haberme puesto así, de verdad. No llores.

-¡No! Era quizá el único recuerdo de nuestra relación antes del accidente. –Repuse conteniendo un sollozo. –No quería perderla, jamás me la quitaba… ahora, debe de haber quedado adherida al asfalto luego de que mil coches le pasaran por encima. Ya no podré recordar nada por más que la mire, porque se perdió por el estúpido de John. ¡Ah, no le hablaré más!

Lo escuché reír y le di un puñetazo en el pecho. Entonces me limpió las lágrimas y me acercó a sí, uniendo sus brazos a mi costado, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. Lo escuché reír de nuevo pero esta vez no quise incorporarme e intentar lastimarlo por haberme hecho sentir peor que una mierda; sino que me quedé ahí por largo tiempo, mirando cómo el agua chocaba sobre las rocas y de vez en cuando unas colas de peces saltar sobre la superficie del agua. Nick respiraba con una paciencia contagiosa y después de lo que pareció una eternidad habló.

-No te preocupes por la estrella, Hermione. –Dijo lentamente. –Ya veremos después cómo resultan las cosas. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mientras la tengas contigo, yo iba a estar ahí? –Asentí pegada a su pecho, escuchando el ritmo de su palpitar. –Pues ya no pienses en ello. Ya estoy de vuelta castaña, y prometo no volver a irme de tu lado, no al igual que la estrella. Ahora seré yo quién te proteja, no lo dudes ni por un minuto.

Levanté mi rostro y me encontré con el suyo completamente tenso. Sus ojos eran ahora incluso más profundos y el brillo que emanaban no era suficiente para lograr ver a través de ellos e intentar adivinar, aunque fuese por esta única vez qué era lo que pensaba. Me sacó la lengua y sonrió encantadoramente. Me aparté de su cuerpo y lo miré.

-Te amo. –Susurró alcanzando mis labios.

-Más que ayer y menos que mañana, ¿cierto? –Intervine en medio de un beso y otro. Sentí sus labios curvarse sonrientes y sonreí también.

-Sabes recordar a fin de cuentas.

Entonces, como si fuese una descarga eléctrica en mi memoria, la imagen de un pergamino amarillento entre mis manos apareció de repente. Fue como si mis párpados hubiesen estado guardando la imagen durante mucho tiempo entre sus arrugas, y finalmente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para mostrar sus garabatos que poco a poco se volvían menos borrosos.

¨Fuiste la estrella que siempre soñé, la que robó mi dolor esa mañana. El sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me abriga de noche. Eres un sueño… mi mejor sueño¨

Finalmente.

Abrí automáticamente mis ojos y contuve la respiración mirando el suelo. Después de tanto tiempo había logrado recordar algo, aunque fuese chiquito más no irrelevante. Eran sus palabras, aquellas que me había escrito hace tiempo, cuando seguramente me había obsequiado la estrella, y definitivamente había sucedido antes del accidente; eran suyas… eran de él.

Pero, si eran de él, si aquellas eran sus palabras impresas en el recuerdo con una caligrafía dedicada, ¿porqué al levantar mi vista vi un par de ojos esmeralda… tan distintos a los de Nick?

* * *

><p><em><strong>1: <strong>_El Maine Coon, es una raza de gato doméstica con un esqueleto fuerte y una gran musculatura. Llegan a pesar de 8 a 10kg y son muy frecuentes en Europa y el noreste de Estados Unidos; juguetones y uno de los gatos más utilizados para exposiciones y eventos privados. Fuente: Wikipedia Jaja lo que harían mis profesores de ver esta referencia :o

Vaya, costó. Quisiera empezar con un ¨lo siento¨ infinito que espero no vuelva a repetirse. Estos últimos meses he estado fuera de mi país porque he venido de vacaciones a España y los capítulos intentaron escaparse de mí alojándose en la PC de casa y no en mi portátil, ¿cómo? Ni idea, pero sufrí momentos de desesperación al no encontrarlos por ningún lado. Sin embargo, estoy de vuelta y como prometí desde el inicio, no dejaré incompleta la historia por nada del mundo. Personalmente adoro este capítulo no por otra cosa más que por la necesidad de Harry de enmendar su error y recuperarla; su discurso, ah me mató.

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y haber podido cumplir con las expectativas que tenían acerca de la continuación de la historia, por lo que un review diciéndome lo mucho que les gustó o un ¨mejor déjala como estaba¨ serán bien recibidos así como lechuzas, vociferadores y muchos tomatazos. Mil gracias de antemano por dedicarle un tiempito a la historia y nos leemos pronto. Se despide su fiel escritora:

*Hermy Dwritte*


	4. Still feeling you

**Chapter ****III**

**Still feeling you**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**¿Qué valor puede tener la vida si no estamos juntos?**__**". Jane Austen**_

Corrió sin sentido, esquivando un par de ramas que dirigían sus afiladas puntas en torno a su rostro, el cual ahora estaba enmarcado por gruesas lágrimas saladas que descendían de sus ojos azules con bastante rapidez. Encontró una puerta bastante destartalada que conectaba con el interior de una vieja granja y sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera lanzar una mirada furtiva sobre su hombro, tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró e ingresó en la pequeña construcción.

Tanteé entre mis piernas, sin quitar la vista del televisor, el tazón amarillo con las palomitas de maíz y me llevé después de lo que pareció una eternidad, un par de ellas a la boca. Tragué intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, agudizando mi oído a lo que la protagonista –que de paso iba semidesnuda de casualidad–, se encontraba en aquella construcción. ¿Por qué, si estaba siendo perseguida, entraba en un lugar con una única salida?

-_¿Dónde estás?_–Articuló una voz ronca, mientras la cámara aérea daba un ligero plano de la cercanía entre el cazador y su presa. La chica se removió incómoda entre los bloques de heno y se llevó una mano a la boca, evitando que sus sollozos emitieran sonido alguno. –_Solo hay una salida, preciosa. No tienes porqué esconderte de mí. Ven…_

La piel de mis extremidades se erizó enseguida, mi respiración era cada vez más baja y mis pupilas se movían rápidamente intentando buscar una ruta de huida que vanamente le sirviera a la chica con el camisón. Enfocamos juntas una ventana sobre varias pilas de periódicos viejos y mi corazón palpitó fuerte cuando Crackerjack saltó del sofá y se fue junto a la chimenea a jugar con su ovillo. Le lancé una mirada de odio al gato y miré de nuevo la pantalla de plasma, insertando mi mente en aquella película que no me había dejado ir al baño por más de dos horas.

-_No tienes porqué alejarte. ¿Qué caso tiene?_ –Preguntó el hombre de abrigo mostaza, manchado de sangre hasta los codos. ¡Había matado a todos los miembros de la excursión y ella era la última!, ¿cómo no iba a alejarse despavorida? –_Los estudié desde el principio; tus amigos fueron presas fáciles, simples ratones en busca del queso. Contigo no creí llegar tan lejos. Felicidades._

Se llevó el enorme cuchillo a la boca y lamió la hoja con devoción, como si disfrutara recordar cada una de las muertes y saboreara el orgullo de haber sido su precursor. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, mismo en el cual la chica intentó llegar hasta la ventana, tirando al piso una pala recostada a la pared. El hombre abrió los ojos, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre la rubia…

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

El tazón amarillo voló por los aires y las palomitas de maíz cayeron sobre mí y sobre el sofá, atrayendo al gato por unas cuantas. Mil pedazos de porcelana amarilla quedaron esparcidos sobre el piso, mientras me incorporaba de mi asiento mirando hacia las escaleras. John y Emmil habían ido por Francis al aeropuerto y yo, con mil intentos por mirar la tan anunciada película de terror que pasarían esa noche, decidí quedarme. ¡Bruta! ¡¿En qué carajos pensaba?

¡CRASH!

Estaban ahí. No podía asegurar con certeza que estuvieran exactamente en el segundo o en el tercer piso, pero tres golpes habían sido suficiente para averiguar lo más importante: no estaba sola. Por mi mente, el asesino con el cuchillo se materializó tras la puerta de mi habitación, con su afilada arma levantada… esperando el momento en que su siguiente víctima entrara para dormir, quizá eternamente. Un golpe sordo, parecido al de pisadas presurosas llegó a mí desde la cocina y mi corazón no pudo encogerse más hasta que el enorme rostro de Yale, la dobermann de mi hermano apareciera con un hueso en el hocico, apuntando sus filosas orejas hacia arriba, confirmándome una vez más que por muy loca que yo estuviera, sí había alguien dentro de casa.

-Yale, –susurré haciendo que me mirara. -ven. Ven amiga, ven.

¡CATAPUM!

Se lanzó despavorida escaleras arriba y cerré los ojos con una inquietante sensación glaciar en mi interior. Ahora era mi turno, no podía dejar que la mataran por defenderme, había subido por su instinto, así que yo lo haría por el mío; era una buena mascota.

-Escúchate, Hermione. –Susurré tirándome de cuatro patas al piso y avanzando por la sala de estar. Uno de los vidrios del tazón cortó la palma de mi mano derecha y miré un fino hilo color vino resbalar por mi muñeca y gotear el suelo. –Genial.

Avancé con prisa, escuchando a Yale gruñir y ladrar furiosa, ¿qué hacían falta más confirmaciones? Claro que no. Salí de la sala, crucé el vestíbulo y empujé la puerta de vaivén para entrar a la cocina. Me incorporé tras mirar bajo las sillas de la mesita del comedor y corrí hasta el cuarto de lavado, un par de pasos más allá del refrigerador; tomé el primer objeto que encontré y tras darme cuenta que era una escoba, la tomé con ambas manos y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

Cuando salía al vestíbulo, los ladridos de la perra habían quedado grabados únicamente en mi cerebro, alimentados por el palpitar de mi corazón que se incrementó cuando me asomé tras una esquina y las escaleras blancas como la nieve se hicieron presentes. Subí con un nudo en la garganta, apoyando mi espalda por la pared en todo momento, intentando no ser dominada por los nervios y alcanzar siquiera el rellano del segundo piso. Yale ladró de nuevo y mis ojos entornaron las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. No me detuve a mirar si había o no intrusos a mí alrededor, presioné fuertemente mis manos sobre la escoba y recordé mi herida con una ligera y aguda punzada. Demonios… demonios.

-¿Y-Yale?

Mi voz se quebró cuando la escuché lamentarse, gimiendo no muy lejos del final de la escalera. Apresuré el paso, prácticamente con el corazón en mi garganta, redoblando sus latidos a cada paso que daba y, finalmente… llegué al tercer piso. La lejana y sádica conversación del televisor dos pisos abajo se escuchaba ahora como un simple juego de niños, una persecución inocente comparado con las proporciones en las que me veía en esos momentos. Quizá debí obviar el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda cuando encaré la horrenda pintura que mamá había colocado en la pared junto a la ventana, porque el gritito que proferí fue lo suficientemente audible para que Yale se callara y me dejara escuchar con claridad.

-Te dije que debía matarla.

-¡Cállate!

No había más sensaciones para experimentar. El tributo a mis nervios era suficiente para que mis piernas empezaran a debilitarse, flaqueándose al mismo tiempo que la escoba caía de mis manos ensangrentadas y rebotaba en el piso con un eco triple. Las paredes empezaron a moverse e intenté manear mi cabeza y recuperar el equilibrio, pero me detuve en el aire. Sí, por un segundo creí que era un sueño, de nuevo una pesadilla ponzoñosa en la noche anterior al inicio de mi último año, una pesadilla necesaria para hacerme despertar. Pero, no abrí mis ojos en medio de la bañera, tampoco me incorporé de mi acogedor colchón con respiraciones entrecortadas y la mirada ofuscada de Emmil.

Simplemente… no lo hice.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Eran precisas, captadas en un tiempo justo, con segundos de diferencia que pudieron llegar a crear un acabado menos prolijo del que ahora las caracterizaba. Entonces la imaginé captándolas, a pesar de nunca haberla visto entusiasmada por la fotografía; la imaginé captando aquel castillo colonial en las montañas alemanas desde el barco en el que después aparecía sonriente, envuelta en una bufanda multicolor y un abrigo negro. Imaginé a mi novia levantándose temprano en algún día de la semana, tomando su cámara y abriéndose paso entre las flores del jardín perfectamente captadas en su trayecto hasta el centro de Londres, dónde logró captar unas cuantas cafeterías despobladas de gente y sumidas en el vapor glacial de la mañana, donde seguramente se había quedado entusiasmada tomando un cappuccino.

Recorrí la pared recubierta de corcho al lado izquierdo de su cama, mirando los cientos de cuadritos multicolores enmarcados en gruesas líneas blancas y negras, ajustando paisajes que jamás llegue a pensar que existieran. Sonreí con letargo al recordar una fotografía que tenía con ella y lo bien que quedaría entre aquel montón de cuadros inanimados, ella abrazándome y yo plantándole un beso en la coronilla una y otra y otra vez… definitivamente se vería bien.

-¡Mira, mira! –Gritó el pelirrojo lejos de mí. Seguramente continuaba sentado en la ventana que daba al balcón, pero algo pareció interesarle y tanto él como el rubio avanzaron sigilosos por la habitación. – ¿Qué se supone que hace ella con uno de estos aquí?

-¿El retrovisor de un coche? –Preguntó Malfoy con sarcasmo tomando algo de un estante. –Genial, Potter. La hiciste traficante de autopartes.

Ron rió bastante alto y solo me giré para lanzarles una mirada asesina. El pelirrojo le arrebató el retrovisor a Malfoy y empezó a parlotear algo que hacía que los dos rieran con ganas, intercambiando un diálogo bastante molesto. Giré nuevamente mi cabeza y me puse de cuclillas, apoyando el equilibrio de mi cuerpo en mi mano izquierda contra el piso, mientras que con la derecha, sostenía la varita encendida.

Quizá internarme en sus fotografías –grandiosas, por cierto–, era la mejor forma de conocer esta Hermione que había creado mi error, aunque fuese un daño colateral no conocerla. Intentar formar parte de este mundo era un plan a largo plazo, y aunque por más que observara las fotos, nunca me iba a encontrar con un pelinegro de gafas redondas y una cicatriz en forma de rayo... el hacerlo era únicamente cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Harry, cómo se llama esto? –Giré mi vista para mirar a Ron sostener con esfuerzo un tótem enorme ante la mirada incrédula de Malfoy. –Es un tótem kiti, ¿cierto? ¿Cierto?

-Tiki. –Corregí soltando una carcajada.

-Ja, te lo dije cuñadito. –Se burló el rubio y Ron bufó. Empezando su parla de nuevo.

Desvié de nueva cuenta mi visión de mis amigos y encontré la foto con el tótem, sostenido por un enorme hombre hawaiano que rodeaba con su otra mano a Hermione, quién incómoda lo miraba con la nariz arrugada. Sonreí. Más a la derecha, cerca de las patas de su mesita de noche estaba vestida con lo que parecía el uniforme de su escuela y entonces, la idea brilló en mi cabeza como un _lumus_. ¡Eso era!

Me incorporé aún sonriendo y avancé hasta su armario, el cual apenas con abrirlo expiró un aliento conocido, un aroma que mi nariz jamás pudiera haber llegado a confundir… Se sentía reconfortante estar de nuevo con ella, aunque ni se diera cuenta y continuara ensimismada en su película nocturna. Aún lograba sentirla, aún podría reconocer su aroma a mil kilómetros de distancia, y admito que eso… me asustaba. Querer a alguien así, había dicho Moody, no era algo bueno, tal vez se refería al peligro en el cual podrías ponerla, pero bastantes peligros habíamos enfrentado juntos como para temer amarla y privarnos de ese derecho. Me ovacioné a mí mismo. Bien hecho, Potter.

-Deja el retrovisor donde estaba y ayúdame con esto, hurón. –Se quejó Ron. –Pesa como tu conciencia.

-¿Tú que sabes cuánto demonios pesa mi conciencia? –Advirtió Malfoy.

-Mira, es sencillo, tu familia ha cargado un orangután de pecados desde que….

Me adelanté al escritorio y repasé los títulos de los libros sobre éste, dispuestos como un abanico uno encima de otro. Los dejé de lado y busqué papeles sueltos, abriendo un paquete amarillo con lo que parecían iniciales de correspondencia. Mi corazón saltó de alegría cuando encontré aquella manera de "inclusión" de la que tanto había hablado Lupin entre el sobre. Era una carta de su escuela, tenía su dirección, el apartado postal, el horario de Hermione, la lista de libros, las regulaciones del curso y las clases extracurriculares disponibles. Sonreí al ver varias de ellas resaltadas con un marcador amarillo y extrañé aquella costumbre impulsiva por tener todo a tiempo. Satisfecho, encogí el paquete y lo guardé en mi bolsillo con una sonrisa enorme. Estuve a punto de girarme para poder regresar a La Madriguera sin las manos vacías, cuando algo, para variar, pasó.

-¡Weasley! –Mi cuello traqueó tan rápido como pudo. Volteé y miré lo que aquel par de cuñados hacía. Ron, con la mirada perdida en el suelo por el cual rodaba el tótem, me sonrió con culpa mientras Malfoy, con las manos en la cabeza miraba como la lámpara de pie chocaba contra la ventana y envolvía la cortina hasta derribarla, cayendo al mismo tiempo que los cristales del panel.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen par de idiotas?

-¡Weasley! –Repitió Malfoy.

-Silencio, silencio. –Se apresuró Ron y sacó su varita para iluminar la habitación sumida en tinieblas. Esperó un momento y frunció el ceño. –Por eso no eres buen buscador, hurón. Todo se te escapa.

-¡Fue tu culpa, animal! –Se defendió Malfoy sacando su varita también. –No me culpes por tu torpeza, comadreja.

Hubo un momento en que el silencio embargó la habitación, clausurándola como un hechizo silenciador con un curioso silencio sepulcral y entonces entendí que debíamos irnos. No porque ya hubiésemos –es decir, yo hubiera– encontrado nuestro pasaje a Hermionelandia, sino porque mi chica no era sorda, y estaba sola en casa. Lo último que podía pensar era en que su novio y sus dos mejores amigos buscaban regresarla a su mundo. Lo primero en cambio, era en ladrones.

-Apaguen las luces. –Ordené apagando mi varita. – ¿Dónde está la capa?

-En la cama. –Escuché susurrar a Ron. –Ya la trai…

¡CATAPUM!

Escuché un golpe sordo y a Ron quejarse varios centímetros debajo de lo que normalmente solía escuchársele. Tal vez muchos más abajo. Malfoy soltó una carcajada y vi girar al tótem hacia la ranura de la puerta que daba al pasillo del tercer piso.

-¡Me partí la espinilla! –Gruñó. Entonces una estampida pareció subir las escaleras a toda prisa, ladrando con furia hasta llegar al tercer piso. Latió seguidas veces y arrugué el rostro con enojo. – ¡Un perro, un perro! ¡No puedo bajar el árbol con la pierna así! ¡Hagan algo!

-¡Sigue gritando para que nos escuche y no pueda hacer nada! –Encendí la varita y me acerqué a ver a Ron, quién pálido señalaba su pierna con desesperación. Tomé la capa de invisibilidad y lo ayudé a ponerse en pie. Miré a Malfoy. –Arregla la ventana mientras aturdo al perro para que salgamos de aquí. Es suficiente.

-Podría matarlo. –Se ofreció el rubio empuñando su varita sobre los cristales rotos, la lámpara y seguidamente las cortinas beige.

-¡De ese orangután hablaba! –Se excusó Ron a mi derecha. Lo miré con cara de circunstancias y se encogió de hombros, cerrando la boca. –Me callo, me callo.

Nos cubrí a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad y salí de la habitación a un pasillo de colores vino y blanco en sus paredes, con mesitas, lámparas, floreros, pinturas, esculturas y candelas aromáticas con su llama encendida. Ron gimió cuando un gigantesco dobermann negro, con orejas puntiagudas y dientes enormes apareció al pie de la escalera.

-Es incluso más grande que Fluffy. –Exageró el pelirrojo saltando sobre su pierna buena.

-¿En serio, Ron? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza también?

-¡Ya está! –Vi a Malfoy aparecer por la puerta y retroceder varios pasos al ver al animal. –Déjale al pelirrojo y escapemos por el balcón. Nos dará tiempo.

No pude evitar reír y Ron, temeroso levantó la parte de la capa para que su cuñado entrara en ella. Murmuró algo parecido a "rubio oxigenado" y Malfoy tomó el otro brazo del pelirrojo, ayudándome a cargarlo mientras sacaba mi mano derecha y susurraba el hechizo. El animal se desplomó junto a un florero de vidrio enorme y la planta en él se tambaleó peligrosamente sin caer al suelo. Agradecí silenciosamente.

-Te dije que debía matarla. –Intervino Malfoy al mismo tiempo que la cabellera castaña de Hermione se asomaba por la esquina de la pared blanca. Abrí mis ojos.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó Ron y nos quedamos quietos.

Avanzó un par de pasos algo torpe y lanzando una escoba que extrañamente estaba ensangrentada, cayó de frente al suelo y se suspendió en el aire. Me quité inmediatamente la capa de encima y la miré confundido, acercándome deprisa.

-¡¿Porqué la aturdiste? –Explotó el sexto Weasley.

-¿Qué caso hubiera tenido haber entrado a hurtadillas a su habitación? Se suponía que no se daría cuenta. –Se excusó el rubio y estuve de acuerdo con él.

Miré las manos de la castaña ensangrentadas y saqué mi varita para intentar cerrar exitosamente las heridas. Entonces se movió incómoda en el suelo y sonreí al mirarla morder su labio inferior. La tomé en brazos y miré a mis amigos.

-La pondré en su cama, así parecerá que duerme.

-Llevaré al perro, –dijo Malfoy avanzando hasta el animal con algo de pereza –al jardín para parezca dormir también. No dentro de mucho llegarán las demás personas. –Hizo levitar al animal y bajó las escaleras tarareando alguna canción. Ron me miró confundido. – ¡Apresúrense!

-¿Y yo qué hago?

-No lo sé. –Respondí. –Lleva la escoba a donde sea que las tengan y busca con qué se cortó. Y trata, por favor, de no partirte la otra pierna.

-Muy gracioso, Harry.

Me aproximé a la habitación con prisa y sin querer, lo juro por Dios, golpeé la parte trasera de la cabeza de Hermione con el marco de la puerta. Miré a Ron asustado. Ambos reímos.

-Genial, quedará más bruta que antes. –Lo vi avanzar a saltitos hasta la escoba y seguí mi camino. –Cuando al fin recuerde, hazme el favor de obviar estos detalles.

Deposité su cuerpo sobre las sábanas blancas y el edredón violeta y contemplé su rostro. En varias ocasiones había podido mirarla pero no tan de cerca, no tanto como para sentir su respiración chocar contra la mía y su cabello deslizarse por sus hombros hasta su pecho. Llevaba una blusa de tiritas de color beige y un short del mismo color que a decir verdad, invitaban con insistencia a desprenderlos con sigilo. Reí entre dientes y me incliné un poco… lo suficiente para terminar de embriagar mi cuerpo con su aroma, para que mi frente chocara contra a suya y mis labios envolvieran el inferior de los suyos, presionando con delicadeza su boca después de tanto tiempo. Me hubiese gustado tanto que respondiera, pero era mejor de esa forma, así cuando me correspondiera conscientemente mis ganas de partirle la boca de un beso no fuesen tan notorias.

-¡Harry!

-¡¿Qué quieres? –Grité maldiciendo al pelirrojo.

-¡No sé porqué, pero no puedo aparecerme! –Bufé con exasperación y volví a besarla. Me separé de ella con un único pensamiento y cerré la puerta de su habitación con cuidado.

-Aún te siento, hermosa. –Susurré. –Y pronto oirás de mí.

Ayudé a Ron con la escoba y ambos bajamos las escaleras con una parsimonia digna de un entierro. Llegamos al primer piso después de lo que parecieron mil escalones y nos encontramos con el rubio que terminaba de arreglar lo que parecía un tazón amarillo. Apagué el enorme televisor, salimos de la mansión cargando a Ron de ambos lados y nos desaparecimos. Al fin, encontrarla mañana era más que seguro.

-¡La Madriguera!

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

John se había ido hacía media hora, porque no quería estropear su hoja de asistencia desde el primer día, según dijo. Desgraciado. Si supiera lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarme en estos momentos en el último autobús que llevara hasta la escuela ante de la hora de entrada, me regalaría otro gato.

Finchley esa mañana había sido una catástrofe, coches, camiones, gente, autobuses, un par de payasos repartiendo volantes y más y más gente atolondrada. Hubo un par de perros que se escaparon de alguna casa y la mujer dando alaridos se atravesó frente al autobús en el que me encontraba, rescatándolos de debajo de los neumáticos mientras casi la mitad de los pasajeros, yo incluida, nos dábamos de lleno con las ventanas o el asiento de enfrente debido al freno improvisado del conductor. No sé porqué me dolía tanto la cabeza aquella mañana y eso, sinceramente no lo mejoraba en absoluto.

En realidad, no sabía muchas cosas hoy.

No sabía cómo el hueso de Yale había terminado en medio del vestíbulo, tampoco porqué Crackerjack estaba tan hambriento en la mañana, o porqué mi sobre con el horario, lecciones y libros había sacado patas y huido de mi escritorio en la madrugada. Mucho menos, y era lo que más me preocupaba, cómo demonios había llegado a mi habitación. Recordaba algún sueño loco y una escoba, pero decidí prometerme a mí misma nunca jamás volver a ver alguna película de terror en la vida.

El autobús se detuvo en mi parada y salí como un rayo por la puerta, dándole a alguien de lleno con mi bolsa de mano en el rostro, grité perdón, y aterricé en la acera. Empezaba a creer que había sido un mal día para haber elegido ir sin pantalón. Sujeté mi falda y emprendí la carrera del siglo, evitando gente como siempre. Si alguien me hubiese gritado ¨Corre, Hermione, corre¨, le hubiera hecho sufrir el resto del día, pero como nadie lo hizo y únicamente me miraban con pena como si fuese la última de un maratón, me abrí paso entre las personas y finalmente llegué a la cuadra de la escuela. Respiré profundo, deteniéndome en la entrada de la enorme construcción de ladrillos y ventanas de madera blanca, me acomodé el cabello y caminé con moderación hasta las enormes puertas dobles de cristal que daban paso al edificio. Necesitaba un espejo.

Dentro no había mucha gente, y seguramente todos se encontraban ya en sus salones recibiendo la colorida bienvenida antes de la gran audiencia oficial de inicio de lecciones. Si algo me hubiese gustado era saber a dónde dirigirme, pero como mis papeles habían desaparecido, no tuve más remedio que dirigirme al Departamento de Registro y pedir de nueva cuenta el sobre con mi información. Finalmente, podría alegar que nunca llegó o que el delegado únicamente había enviado el de John.

-Buenos días, Frederick. –El muchacho me sonrió con aplomo, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos. Me guiñó un ojo y me entregó un sobre igualito al que planeaba pedir. ¿Sería posible?

-Tu hermano vino hace rato, dijo que habías extraviado el tuyo. – ¡Amo a mi gemelo! –Pero procura no decirle a Venedict que te he entregado el respaldo, estas cosas no suelen hacerse. Más, claro, en casos especiales.

-Ah, muchísimas gracias Frederick, en serio. –Le dije abriendo el sobre. –Te debo una.

-No me debes nada, te aseguro que John se encargó de eso.

Lo miré con severidad alejarse del mostrador y entrar en una pequeña oficina donde mantenían los archivos estudiantiles. Decidí no pensar de qué forma el chantajista de Jonathan había logrado este segundo sobre, por lo que me senté en las sillitas de espera junto a una pareja e hice vomitar el sobre y su contenido. Debía corroborar que todo estuviese dentro, aunque llegase tarde a cualquiera que fuese la clase en la que se suponía debía estar en esos momentos.

-Buenos días.

Dí un respingo y aparté mi vista de las hojas. Frente a mí una mujer bastante bonita, con un llamativo color azul en sus ojos y un cabello de un color lila cubriéndole hasta los hombros, me sonreía con gentileza. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes, seguramente en el subterráneo, o en el supermercado. Seguramente…

-Buenos días. –Saludé sonriendo con algo de precisa. Debía recuperar el aliento antes de abrir la boca y dejar libre lo poquito que me quedaba.

-¿Estudias aquí?

-Bueno, pues… intento hacerlo. –Le dije lanzándole una mirada furtiva a mi horario. Ambas sonreímos y nuevamente lo noté muy familiar, entonces, el que parecía su esposo se asomó tras ella y me miró. Tenía unos bonitos ojos grises y un color de cabello marrón grisáceo.

-¿Crees que sea buena escuela? –Habló con voz ronca. ¿Qué ahora eran todos familiares para mí?

-Por supuesto. –Aseguré gustosa de no titubear en la respuesta. –Es una de las mejores instituciones en… en las cuales pudiesen pensar para sus hijos. Lo siento, venía corriendo.

-Pues claro amor, por algo la inversión del ingreso es tan costosa. –Miré responder a la mujer y el hombre le sonrió. Ambos iban bien vestidos, él con un traje negro y una corbata roja anudada perfectamente al cuello de su camisa, ella, con una bonita blusa rosa pálido y un pantalón que combinaba perfectamente. Quién iba a decirlo, incluso el lila del cabello le quedaba bien. –Bien vale la pena.

Miré la ventana tras los respaldares de las sillas en las cuales estábamos sentados y vi a tres chicos frente al director Durham, sentados en las cómodas sillas de cuero negro que hacían juego con el resto de su oficina. El timbre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y de un saltito giré la cabeza hacia la pareja frente a mí, quienes me miraban sonrientes.

-Tengo que irme. –En mi estómago algo se removió incómodo y creo que no fue el desayuno que ingerí de un bocado. Estaba ansiosa, quizá por tener mi primera ausencia en el primer día del último año. –No puedo llegar tarde en mi primer día. Un gusto conocerles.

-Seguro.

-Por supuesto cariño, lo sabemos. –Abracé los papeles regados por la silla y tomé el sobre con mi mano derecha.

Levanté mis dedos para despedirme de los dos padres y me giré para darle nuevamente las gracias a Frederick, entonces choqué contra el pecho de alguien y los papeles se vieron libres al aire como su fuese un cañón de confeti que acabara de expulsar papelitos multicolores. Miré al suelo con resignación de no llegar al primer período y me agaché para empezar a recogerlos. No había empezado a hacerlo, cuando el idiota con el que había chocado se puso de cuclillas y tomó el papel con las actividades extracurriculares.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. –Ay, ¿de verdad? ¿Y qué el resto de malditas hojas no? Estaba dispuesta a arrebatárselo de las manos cuando levanté mi rostro y lo miré.

Esos ojos…

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Finalmente me siento con una carga menos al poder haber actualizado relativamente pronto, como les dije no dejaré inconclusa ninguna de mis historias. Gracias a todos los que incluyeron Me niego a perderte dentro de sus favoritos y me dejaron su opinión.

En este capítulo me estreno como escritora de suspenso, y aunque haya sido solamente un pequeño fragmento, me gustaría saber qué tal me va en ese género y si definitivamente no tuve porqué haberlo ni empezado. Esperando sus reviews, críticas y opiniones...

Se despide su fiel escritora:

*Hermy Dwritte*


	5. Binding circumstances

**Chapter IV**

**Binding circumstances**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Lo que ocurre en el pasado, vuelve a ser vivido en la memoria". John Dewey**_

Cuando salimos de casa de los Weasley, la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarme. Hedwig no había parado de moverse inquieta dando alaridos en la jaula que justamente estaba atrás de mi oído; Ron y su padre, sentados en los asientos de adelante, intentaban resolver el camino hasta nuestro destino, donde con una hora de viaje ya nos habíamos equivocado tres veces. El rubio a mi lado, intentaba apartar a un muy enojado Crookshanks de la última dona que le quedaba, lanzándole bolas de estambre a la parte trasera del coche, las cuales resultaron totalmente ignoradas por el felino que insistía en acabar personalmente el desayuno de Draco.

-Papá, ¿no sería más sencillo pedir ayuda? A este paso, hasta yo llegaré tarde a la estación.

La sugerencia de Ginny ocasionó que todos la miraran con incredulidad. Ron negó seriamente como si acabara de soltar una palabrota, su padre le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria por el retrovisor y Malfoy perdió su dona al mirarla. Yo me dediqué a maldecir internamente, quizá el coche de los Lupin hubiese sido una mejor opción.

-¡Aquí está! –Gritó Ron, luego de la luz roja más larga de mi vida. Quién fuese que pusiera la señalización en Londres, merecía que lo llamasen santo. Un rotulo enorme, con letras blancas tras un fondo amarillo, desplegaba una leyenda que hizo desaparecer mi dolor de cabeza: **"Usted se encuentra en una zona escolar. Disminuya la velocidad**.**"**

-Estacione ahí, señor Weasley. –Le dije apuntando uno de los tantos espacios vacios en el lugar tras la aguja de rayas blancas y negras, y por supuesto el oficial que resguardaba la entrada al colegio. –Gracias a Dios. –Suspiré aliviado y vi como otro coche, esta vez uno color gris plata, estacionaba junto a nosotros y bajaba la ventanilla del copiloto.

-¿Sabían que si aprietan un botón, el vidrio desciende por sí solo? –Cuestionó Tonks apareciendo totalmente fascinada por la ventanilla, con aquel cabello lila que tanto insistí por que cambiara. – ¡Y la vocecita! Pasó "recalculando" todo el viaje y virando a la izquierda cada vez que virábamos a la derecha. ¿Usualmente te confunden de esa manera? Vaya muggles.

-¿Vamos? –Pregunté empezando a sentir el cosquilleo en las puntas de mis dedos. La metamorfomaga asintió y sonriendo desapareció de nueva cuenta tras el vidrio polarizado de uno de los Mercedes que acabábamos de "alquilar".

Bajé presuroso del coche y respiré profundo, cerrando los ojos.

Desde que aparecimos en La Madriguera nadie había pegado un ojo, bueno quizá todos excepto Ron bajo los efectos de la poción para arreglar su pierna. La idea de inmiscuirnos en su colegio había sido una de las mejores, pero los requisitos eran tan altos y costosos que quizá la ola de aturdimientos pasaría no solo por la agencia de coches, sino por el decano y cuanta persona nos negara la inscripción. Ahora el nerviosismo por que todos resultáramos excelentes actores era lo que me preocupaba, quizá más el hecho de que nuestra madre adoptiva llevase el cabello de un color extravagante, o que ella y su marido fingiesen tener millones en el banco, sin saber nada de libras o euros. La verdad, no estaba sentado en el retrete en este momento, porque de haberlo hecho, los cuatro delatarían no solo a nosotros, sino al Mundo Mágico en su totalidad.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Todo saldrá bien. –La voz pasiva de Lupin y su mano en mi hombro me hizo creer sus palabras. Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí asintiendo. ¿Quién diría que tras un traje ejecutivo y una corbata perfectamente anudada se encontrara un peligroso hombre lobo? –Vamos.

Ron y su padre se abrazaron en seguida y Tonks bajó del coche. Ginny se aferró una vez más al cuello de su novio y llorando se apartó de él, entregándole una cajita azul marino atada con un moño diminuto. Se lanzó sobre Ron y plantándole un beso en la mejilla, me miró.

-Solo recuerda que vienes por ella, Harry. –Rodeó el coche y me abrazó. –Los mantendré informados de lo que ocurra en Hogwarts, no te preocupes. –Asentí y me despedí del señor Weasley con la mano, empezando a caminar hacia las puertas de la institución que dentro de menos de dos horas empezaría un nuevo curso lectivo.

El edificio principal era bastante elegante. Con pisos relucientes y paredes llenas de pinturas, con estatuas en las esquinas y plantas adornando ambos extremos del pasillo que se abría a nuestra izquierda, abarrotado a ambos extremos por casilleros metálicos. Eso me hizo recordar la escuela en la que estuve antes de entrar a Hogwarts, obviamente no era tan lujosa y grande como en la que me encontraba, pero el olor era el mismo… galletas de avena. Sonreí recordando aquel día en el que me subí al tejado, pero me vi interrumpido al escuchar a alguien hablándonos, justo desde el mostrador de madera oscura, en el centro del living.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –Era una mujer algo joven, con cabello rubio anudado en una coleta que descendía tras su espalda. Llevaba gafas y nos miraba sobre ellas con la ceja arqueada. Quizá miraba el cabello de Tonks. ¡Demonios!

-Buenos días, señorita. –Habló Lupin con tono amable. –Quisiéramos hablar con el director, si fuese posible. Verá, mi familia y yo acabamos de llegar de Australia hace pocos días, y quisiéramos que los muchachos terminaran sus estudios aquí; uno de los socios de mi empresa habló maravillas de la institución.

-Oye, ¿cómo es posible que te regale una rana de chocolate a ti, y a su hermano ni siquiera un poco de regaliz? –Susurró Ron a mi lado mirando como su cuñado abría su regalo y se lo mostraba bastante satisfecho justo frente a sus ojos. –Harry, mira eso.

-¿Quieres callarte? –Pregunté mirándolo con cara de circunstancias. Malfoy soltó una risita egocéntrica y guardó el paquete en uno de los bolsillos de su saco gris. Cruzó sus manos por detrás y satisfecho con su provocación se dedicó a prestar atención a su "padre" y lo que hablaba con la recepcionista.

-Pero no es justo. –Se quejó el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. –Maldita Ginny, no cuida a su propia sangre.

-¿Y de qué te tiene que cuidar? –Pregunté entre susurros. –Tu madre preparó un desayuno completo para cada uno, y tú atacaste las donas de la merienda, ¿cuántas te comiste?

-Siete. –Dijo como si fuese un niño al que le reprendieran por su comportamiento. Sonreí ampliamente y le di un codazo, zanjando la conversación. –Fueron pocas de todos modos.

-… quedarán inscritos. Claro que nunca hacemos este tipo de excepciones pero por lo que me cuenta, señor Crumley, es culpa de las circunstancias. Veré qué puedo hacer. –Tomó el auricular del teléfono y digitó un número, esperó a que contestaran y planteó la situación a quién fuese que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

Decidí investigar un poco más el lugar mientras la mujer nos conseguía una cita con el director. Los alumnos llegaban en pequeños grupos y se adentraban a sus casilleros, seguí algunos con la mirada y me topé con una pizarra de corcho que supuse era informativa, llena de papelitos de colores y un dibujo enorme de un hurón con una gorra. Notifiqué a mis "hermanos" y nos dirigimos a la pizarra junto a una estatua de un hombre con un monóculo.

-¡Vamos hurones! –Le dije a Malfoy, elevando los puños frente a su rostro. Ron soltó una carcajada bastante divertido, mirando la mascota del equipo de futbol señalar con entusiasmo el anuncio que informaba las audiciones para los nuevos integrantes.

-Mira qué lindo, encontramos su hogar, Harry.

-Sí, me muero de la risa. –Espetó arrastrando las palabras. –Tanto como cuando Ginny dijo que te la diera. –Refutó palpando significativamente su bolsillo. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron enormemente y estaba a punto de quejarse, cuando alguien nos interrumpió.

-Disculpen. –Los tres nos dimos la vuelta y nos encontramos con una chica de cabello castaño bastante liso, con un flequillo prominente que ocultaba sus cejas. Tenía un montón de papeles de colores y vestía un uniforme que reconocí inmediatamente: porristas. Colocó un par de anuncios y se volvió para darnos la cara. –Veo que son nuevos aquí, ¿cierto? Digo, los chicos no utilizan traje más que el del uniforme. Y eso no es hasta la segunda semana de clase.

-Acabamos de inscribirnos. –Indiqué. –Lo ignorábamos por completo.

La forma en que me miró admito que me dejó de piedra. La intensidad de su mirada gris intentó penetrar a través de mis gafas y me hizo fruncir el ceño algo molesto. El ruidito de Malfoy y Ron solo hizo que la chica riera bajito, abriendo la boca y cerrándola de inmediato. Tomó uno de sus papeles y lo tendió frente a mí.

-Nuestras prácticas inician el viernes. –Indicó señalando el encabezado del anuncio con su dedo. –A las seis. Quizá puedas ir y no sé, pueda que te enseñe cosas que ignoras. –Se abrió paso entre Ron y yo y se fue hacia el pasillo de los casilleros. –Soy Marianne, por cierto. Mucho gusto.

Miré su recorrido con el ceño fruncido y volteé hacia mis mejores amigos, aún incrédulo.

-¡Uuuuuuh! –Exclamaron los dos bastante divertidos.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y Ron la siguió. Intentando imitar a la chica, balanceándose estúpidamente sobre sus talones. Malfoy reía aún más y yo molesto, me aparté del par de idiotas que a partir de ahora serían mis hermanos, depositando el papel hecho un puño en el basurero.

Rápidamente la mujer se levantó de su silla, rodeó su escritorio y sirvió de anfitriona, haciéndonos pasar a la derecha, por un par de enormes puertas de vidrio con un cartelito sobre las mismas: "Administración". Nos hizo sentarnos en las sillas dispuestas fuera de una de las lujosas puertas de madera pulida, y después de ofrecer una taza de café a la cual todos nos negamos, se fue a su sitio con un caminar torpe sobre unos enormes tacones. Bufé.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? –Preguntó Ron asomándose para mirar a Lupin. – ¿Ya estamos dentro?

-Tenemos que hablar con el director. La mujer dijo que las entrevistas eran parte de los requisitos de entrada y que tarde o no, ustedes deberían tener una. –El rostro de Ron palideció ligeramente y Malfoy carraspeó inseguro. –No se preocupen, entraremos todos. Es como lo ensayamos… hijos adoptivos de una pareja multimillonaria que hará una donación a la escuela. Simple.

-Claro –repuso el rubio –, de todas formas existe la posibilidad de aturdirlos también.

Intenté no pensar en el comentario y me concentré en los títulos de la amplia estancia, indicando los departamentos de largo y lujoso pasillo: "Consejería", "Asistencia al estudiante", "Registro", "Pruebas de grado", "Archivero", "Rectoría". Suspiré profundo y miré la hora. Diez minutos y ella aparecería por la puerta; solo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora todo tendría que salir bien.

-…y por eso, es mía.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Tú dona la engulló el gato, eso no es mi problema! –Empezaba a creer que hubiera estado muchísimo mejor si Ron y Malfoy hubiesen acompañado al señor Weasley hasta Grimmauld Place y dejado todas nuestras pertenencias ahí.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el pelirrojo que forcejeaba con Draco por dejarse la caja. Pero, como todo lo que hacen juntos desata un embrollo, el objeto se abrió con un ruidito que retumbó en mis oídos lentamente y entonces otro más me hizo querer aplicar el _desmaius_ a ambos.

-¡_Croa_, _croa_!

Ron tomó la rana inmediatamente y la puso en su bolsillo, dejando su palma cerrada dentro de la tela. Abrí mis ojos cuando la puerta que decía "Rectoría" se abrió y un hombre se asomó, invitándonos a pasar amablemente. Nos incorporamos algo nerviosos y entré después de Tonks, que al igual que su esposo, ignoraban completamente la estupidez de dos de sus "adorados retoños".

-Buenos días. –Atendió indicando que podíamos sentarnos. –Guiselle me ha informado de su situación. Mucho gusto, director Durham a su servicio.

-Remus Crumley y ella es mi esposa. –Lupin extendió la mano al hombre de cabello arenoso y barba prominente. –Y ellos son nuestros hijos.

-James.

-Draco.

-¡_Croa_! –Quise soltar una carcajada nerviosa, pero cuando preparaba mis pulmones para deslumbrarlo con la risa más fingida que jamás escuchó, Ronald abrió la boca. –R-Ron. Lo siento, estoy algo enfermo.

Los dos primeros estrechamos su mano y Ron simplemente dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse al sofá junto a la pequeña biblioteca personal del director. El hombre nos miró algo impresionado y finalmente, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a hablar con los Lupin. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado poner atención a lo que decían, el asunto de la rana colmaba mi paciencia. Malfoy había intentado introducirla de nuevo en la caja, pero Ron no podía siquiera sacarla de su bolsillo sin abrir el puño, y yo… pues intentaba parecer normal. Si no entrabamos los tres, intentaría ser el único aceptado.

-¡Potter! –Exclamó Malfoy en medio de nosotros dos, pasados varios minutos. –Ve y quédate junto a Lupin. Evita que nos vea deshacer el hechizo de la rana.

Me puse de pie y me quedé junto a Lupin, sonriéndole al director. En ese momento Tonks mencionaba lo impresionada que había quedado con la explicación de algún socio inexistente y los elogios que la institución había recibido por parte de los miembros de la junta gerencial.

-…cantidad de actividades extracurriculares. Y por supuesto, los profesores. ¡Oh! Algunos de ellos creo haberlos conocido en Oxford. –Sonreí recordando esa idea en la cena del día anterior. Definitivamente, los sobres daban una fuente exquisita de información.

-¿Estudió en Oxford, señora Crumley?

-Por supuesto, ahí fue donde nos conocimos. –Intervino Lupin con una normalidad impresionante. –Yo era estudiante de Ciencias Políticas en aquel entonces, y ella sacaba una especialidad en Neurología. Buenos tiempos.

-¡_Croa_, _croa_! –El director paso de estar totalmente asombrado a fruncir el ceño y tratar de ver a través de mí. La disculpa de Ron fue seguida de cierto ataque de tos insistente y la conversación se reanudó con la misma fluidez que antes.

-¿Su chico se encuentra bien?

-Ha tenido amigdalitis por el cambio de clima. Verá, Australia es en exceso caliente y nuestra campaña a favor de la preservación de la capa de ozono se extendió más de lo previsto. –Tonks cada vez me dejaba más sorprendido. ¿Capa de ozono? ¿Una campaña para su preservación? ¡Diablos! –Creo que regresar a un clima lluvioso no le sentó bien.

-Oh, claro entiendo perfectamente. –Nos miró un momento y sonriendo satisfecho juntó las manos sobre la mesa. –Bien, les seré sincero. Usualmente el período de matricula finaliza dos meses antes del inicio de clases, y somos bastante minuciosos en cuanto a la aceptación de alumnos que hayan estudiado en el extranjero. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, creo que podríamos hacer un arreglo, señores Crumley. Pero antes me gustaría hablar con los muchachos, ya saben, conocer un poco de las expectativas que tienen hacia el futuro.

Giré sobre mis talones para llamar a mis supuestos hermanos y los vi pálidos, como si Voldemort estuviese junto a mí. Negué con la cabeza intentando obtener una respuesta, pero mientras Lupin y Tonks se despedían con amabilidad, los dos me mostraron sus manos vacías, haciéndome gestos inesperados acerca de cierta rana y su repentina desaparición.

-Bien jóvenes, tomen asiento. –Me acerqué como si me acabaran de clavar un palo de escoba a la columna vertebral y esperé al par de cuñados, hasta que los tres estuvimos sentados frente al director. –Bueno, sinceramente he quedado sorprendido con sus calificaciones. Nunca vi porcentajes tan altos desde que la señorita Granger finalizó su primer año con nosotros y eso es bastante notable. A este punto, bien podrían concursar para el puesto de Primer Ministro, ¿eh?

Soltó una carcajada que los tres seguimos, aún exhortos por la situación. Miró con detenimiento varios de los papeles, se detuvo en mi supuesto informe de calificaciones y me miró.

-Aquí dice que fuiste capitán del equipo de tu escuela. –Asentí orgulloso y él levantó las cejas. –Notable, bastante interesante tomando en cuenta que todas tus asignaturas llevan un Supera las Expectativas. En lo personal, creo que aquí lograremos juntos un Extraordinario. Ronald, por ejemplo, ¿el mejor jugador de ajedrez?

-S-sí, señor. –Afirmó.

-Notable. Considerando el hecho de que yo fui el mejor en ajedrez en mis tiempos de estudio y sé lo que requiere. Recuerdo que cuando cursaba mi último año…

-¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunté bajito, aprovechando las memorias del director.

-El idiota de Malfoy dejó que se escapara, cuando cayó al suelo, lo único que se me ocurrió fue patearla. –Lo miré con asombro. –Ahora no sé donde pueda estar, la verdad creo que cayó cerca del archivero.

-Está en su cabeza. –Intervino el rubio en susurro apenas audible para que el hombre, inmerso en su parloteo no se viese interrumpido. –La estatua, ahí.

Dirigí rápidamente mis ojos hacia el busto de mármol del director y vi a la rana sobre él, haciendo pavoneo de su único salto. Croó audiblemente y el director cortó en seco su habla, dirigiéndose hacia la réplica de sí mismo con total asombro.

-¡Miren esto! ¡Qué anfibio tan curio…!

_-¡Desmaius! _–Grité. El hombre se desplomó sobre la alfombra y Ron corrió a tomar la rana de chocolate, la metió a su boca y sonrió orgulloso tras un único bocado. –Sentémoslo en la silla y salgamos de aquí. Draco ayúdame.

-¿Y cómo hacemos para que nos acepte? Aplícale un _Imperius_ y consigue que nos dejen entrar. ¡Diablos, como pesa!

-Simplemente coloca los sellos de aceptado sobre nuestro expediente –propuso Ron señalando los sellos frente al retrato del director y el resto de su familia. –, eres demasiado bélico, hurón. ¿Hablamos del orangután de nuevo? Frente a nosotros esta la consejería, podrían ayudarte con tú problema.

Tomé los sellos rápidamente mientras ellos acomodaban al hombre en su silla, apoyado sobre el escritorio como si se hubiera dejado llevar por un sueño irremediable. Una vez listos, empujé a ambos hasta la salida, comprobando que todo estuviese bien y de pronto, una lluvia de papeles invadió el lugar y se desplomaron en un vaivén muy lento, zanjando el aire. Seguí uno de color azul que se parecía a la lista de profesores y cuando bajaba la línea de visión, enfoque entonces un par de piernas largas que se inclinaban sobre el piso y hacían un puñito los papeles cercanos a ella. Los rizos de aquella castaña se desplegaron alrededor de su cabeza y supuse qué ocurría. Malfoy chocó con ella, o más bien… la casualidad se tornó costumbre. Una que de pronto se convertirían en la causa de su regreso.

-Creo que esto es tuyo. –Sonreí abiertamente y me crucé de brazos.

De entre sus rizos, el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos se asomaron con sarcasmo, dispuestos para una buena reprimenda que quedó ahogada por una expresión bastante particular. De pronto empecé a sentirme débil, como si mis pies se hubiesen vuelto jalea y lo que me mantenía de pie junto a Ron era nada más que la inercia; cerré los ojos con rapidez y la imagen de la Casa de los Gritos llegó de pronto, acompañada de más y más imágenes. Entonces ella empezó a gritar.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

-Santo Dios. –Alcancé a susurrar.

De pronto sentí como si mi cabeza fuese a estallar. Algún sonido parecido a la hoja de una guillotina atravesó mis tímpanos de arriba abajo, enviando su chirrido a través de mi columna vertebral. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, y mi pecho recibió sus latidos con dolor, como si dentro tuviera un puñal que trataba de abrirse paso a través del esternón. Cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano a la cabeza… Entonces escuché voces, muchas… presurosas y con eco, unas fuertes y otras acompañadas de imágenes neblinosas…

_¡No te atrevas a llamarlo «patético», grandísimo puerco… malvado! Hemos perdido… a Buckbeak le ha gustado Londres… nunca olvidaré la ayuda que nos has proporcionado... ¡Atacaste a un maestro!...Tendremos que quedarnos aquí escondidos... Señorita Granger, ya conoce las normas. No deben verlos... ¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto!...Piensa en algo feliz, castaña... algo feliz..._

-¡ES UN TERREMOTO! ¡UN TERREMOTO!

Abrí detenidamente mis ojos y descubrí que lloraba; las lágrimas habían surcado mis mejillas y saltado hasta chocar con el suelo. Alcé mi cabeza y vi los reflectores de la estancia parpadear hasta apagarse; atrás mío el sonido de cientos de archivos desplomándose hizo que temblara con mayor intensidad. Las persianas que cubrían las ventanas de cada oficina se movían de arriba abajo y las personas frente a mí se miraban detenidamente.

_-_Salgan de aquí, no es seguro. ¡Frederick activa la alarma, que todos salgan al patio! –El director Durham pasó como un rayo junto a mí, derrapó frente a las puertas de vidrio y se giró hacia nosotros. – ¡EVACUEN EL EDIFICIO! ¡UN TERREMOTO, GUISELLE! ¡DEJA LOS TACONES, CORRE, CORRE! ¡UN TERREMOTO!

El chirrido de la alarma llegó lentamente a mis oídos, mezclándose con el de la guillotina. Ambos apoderándose de mí, inhibiendo mis fuerzas con una capacidad asombrosa. Las náuseas llegaron algo tarde, pero fueron tan fuertes que me hicieron reclinarme con un dolor bastante serio. De pronto, unos brazos me tomaron de la cintura y colocando mi brazo derecho sobre sus hombros, me arrastraron camino al estacionamiento en medio del barullo de la alarma, la gente y algún terremoto inexistente que mis sentidos adormecidos nunca percibieron.

-¡Contrólate! –Bramó la voz que me sostenía y me encaminaba hasta lo que supuse era la salida. –Haz que todo termine ahora. –Hizo una pausa y exhalé con dificultad. – ¡Harry, ayúdame!

¿H-Harry… qué? Sentí frente a mí a alguien que acortaba nuestro andar. Colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cuello y me zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡Mírame! –Abrí mis ojos solo para mirar su boca moverse con agilidad. –Estoy contigo, y no me iré. Piensa algo feliz.

Fue una simple frase que bastó para que el mundo se volviese sordo, mudo y hasta blanco y negro. Mis ojos no miraban, mis oídos no escucharon más y cediendo ante la presión que aquejaba mi cabeza, recuerdo haberme desplomado pasadas las puertas hacia el estacionamiento. Entonces mi nariz percibió un olor cuando me di de frente con alguien, quien susurrando en mi oído me abrazó, permitiendo que me fuese a un mundo que cada vez se hacía constante para mí.

…

-…y podrá regresar la semana que viene. –Escuché a lo lejos, como si hubiesen dejado encendido el televisor. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Pero doctor, lleva varios días así. ¿No cree que sería mejor hacer una visita al hospital? No es que desconfíe de usted, pero no ha comido nada desde antier. –En ese momento mi estomago rugió halagado por su mención.

-No se preocupe, los desmayos duran cierto tiempo. Y aunque no es muy normal que se extiendan por días, hay que considerar la amnesia y el traumatismo que sufrió. –La mujer soltó un gritito y el hombre se apresuró a contradecirse. –Ella estará bien, no te preocupes, Emmil. Te lo digo como amigo de la familia, casos como este, no requieren de tanto espaviento. Todo seguirá como de costumbre, si toma el medicamento.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con la lámpara de mi habitación. Quise incorporarme pero un ligero mareo me ordenó permanecer acostada, mirando las lucecitas que estaban dispuestas a lo largo de la pared sobre la cual estaba recostada mi cama. Estaban encendidas, y titilaban alternadamente con resplandores morados. Las luces me hicieron recordar con bastante claridad lo que había ocurrido y el pánico que sentí al encontrar su mirada fría y taladrante sobre mis ojos. Los suyos, grises… recordaba haberlos visto en uno de mis sueños, sin embargo… no podía afirmarlo con total plenitud. ¿Qué había sido del terremoto? ¿Mi sobre? Maldición, ahora tendría que pedir otro. ¿Qué habría pasado con los tacones de Guiselle? ¿Y… y…? Escuché la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse y me incliné ligeramente para comprobar que no había nadie. Intenté reclinarme y ordenar mis pensamientos.

El motor de un coche arrancó y se alejó de inmediato por la carretera. Luego de varios minutos de esclarecer personalmente mis dudas, el pomo de la puerta se giró y una mujer gruesa y bajita, de rizos castaños canosos bajo un gorrito rosa, apareció. Llevaba un delantal blanco sobre su vestimenta y su rostro reflejaba un grado de perturbación que había dejado de ser simple casualidad. Sonrió con aplomo al verme despierta y levanté pesadamente una mano para indicarle que estaba efectivamente despierta.

-Debes dejar de darme estos sustos, mi niña. –Se quejó sentándose junto a mí y llevando un mechón tras mi oreja, rompió en sollozos y gruesas lágrimas al instante. – ¿Recuerdas qué sucedió?

-Aja. –Afirmé por si entre sus lágrimas no me había visto asentir. Busqué su mano y la sostuve con fuerza. –No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Emmil.

-No me pidas eso. –Pidió algo resentida. –Llevas tres días inconsciente, el primero con mucha fiebre. De no haber sido por aquellas personas, continuarías en el estacionamiento del colegio porque el inútil de tu hermano nunca apareció. Lo tengo castigado por eso, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué personas? –Pregunté interesada. Yo solo recordaba un olor embriagador.

-Los noticieros estuvieron frenéticos, quizá todavía pero he dejado de mirarlos. –Aseguró mirándome sonriente, evitando responderme. –No fue un terremoto pero prácticamente presumieron del inicio del fin del mundo. Ahora solo pasan tonterías relacionadas con el tema y sacan conjeturas… no deberías mirarlos, por cierto.

-¿Qué personas, nana? –Hizo una mueca y miró hacia algún lugar cerca diván junto a la puerta que daba al balcón. Inspiró profundo y me sonrió.

-Una pareja que se ofreció a traerte. Pero olvídalo, ¿quieres? Todo saldrá bien. Ahora, no te preocupes y descansa cariño. –Se levantó ofreciendo algo de comer a lo cual asentí, avanzó hasta la puerta y se giró mirando al suelo. – ¿Si te preguntara algo de lo que recuerdas que sucedió, qué me dirías?

Era una pregunta extraña. Quizá enviada por el doctor o formulada por su cabeza preocupada, bajo noches en vela esperando a que yo despertara. En ese momento me compadecí de ella y ahí, sentada sobre mi cama en una situación bizarra, mi mente hizo campo entre todos los momentos que recordé. Me sentí algo tonta por recordar precisamente ese; no tenía sentido, mucho menos era propiamente un recuerdo impreso en una imagen.

-Harry –dije despacito, arrastrando las letras que sabían tan bien en mi paladar –, ayúdame.

* * *

><p>¿Hola?<p>

Si les apetece acribillarme o quemarme en la hoguera, se encuentran en todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero antes de que alcen sus antorchas y rastrillos, tomen en cuenta que mi inspiración estaba de vacaciones y su vuelo de regreso se retrasó tanto que entré en crisis. Sin embargo, regresó con muchísimas ideas y acompañada de tiempo libre por las festividades, este tipo de capítulos serán el resultado que espero sea satisfactorio.

Como siempre, añoro sus reviews y bien recibidas opiniones. Intentaré responder a cada uno de ellos con la mayor brevedad posible. Por cierto, ellos me motivan, quizá espere cierta cantidad hasta subir el nuevo capítulo ^^ jaja. Se despide su fiel escritora:

*Hermy Dwritte*


	6. Words of a silent film

**Chapter V**

**Words of a silent film**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

_**"O calla o algo di que mejor que callar sea". Pedro Calderón de la Barca**_

Sus prescripciones siempre ayudaban. Las medicinas que enviaba eran efectivas y obviaban las pesadillas o los dolores de cabeza por largos períodos. Con el tiempo el doctor Torhet se había convertido en algo así como parte de la familia, y se llevaba tan bien con Emmil, que ella solía invitarlo a cenar de vez en cuando, aunque siempre llegaba solo.

Aquella tarde de domingo apareció solo para confirmar que estaba en perfectas condiciones de retomar el colegio y al fin, el trabajo en la biblioteca que tan estresada me había tenido; mi nana sonrió satisfecha y llevándoselo fuera de mi habitación estuve casi segura que lo invitó a cenar, al igual que hizo cuando Nicholas apareció por la puerta de enfrente, con una caja llena de cartulinas, serpentinas y cuanta cosa se le pudo ocurrir. Este año su disparate era postularse como presidente estudiantil y John se contagió tanto de aquella idea, que se había convertido en el vicepresidente de su campaña política; al parecer no les bastaba con ser capitanes del equipo de futbol.

-Hombres.

Desde el barandal de piedra que rodeaba mi balcón, sobre el cual me encontraba sentada en esos momentos, me asomé y lo divisé sobre mi cama. Ahí, entre muchos recortes de hurones, papelitos de colores y mi uniforme de porrista, estaba mi novio, sentado observando su plan de gobierno. Había estado preocupado por no haber dado una buena impresión en la audiencia de inicio de curso, pero era Nicholas Lohse, el alemán multimillonario, piloto de carreras, capitán del equipo de futbol. Tenía asegurado el voto femenino. Giré mi cabeza entre el gélido aire del ocaso y la apoyé en la pared de ladrillo café que cubría toda la parte externa de casa, cerrando mis ojos. Sin saber porqué y después de una semana completamente normal, ese día no había logrado conciliar el sueño y cuando al fin lo hice, desperté al final de la tarde con la luz molesta del oftalmoscopio en mis pupilas. Y ahora estaba ahí, sobreponiéndome al miedo a las alturas desde un tercer piso con la cajita de música de papá frente a mí, apoyada en la dura y gélida piedra del barandal.

Desde que papá había muerto, me gustaba escuchar su melodía cuando lo recordaba. En esos momentos en que mi memoria se acordaba de que alguna vez tuve un padre amoroso que velaba por mí y por John, que cuidaba de su familia aunque su vida estuviese en juego. Las notas de su cajita de música muchas veces me tranquilizaban y me hacían volver a la realidad después de una pesadilla o alguna discusión rutinaria al teléfono con mamá; después de haberme enterado cómo él había muerto y lo que había hecho por protegerme, se había convertido en mi canción favorita.

La pequeña bailarina dejó de girar y abriendo lentamente mis ojos, me di cuenta que ya todo estaba oscuro. La luna se dejaba ver a penas por segundos, entre las gruesas y esponjosas nubes que presagiaban una tormenta poderosa; varios pájaros volaron desde el olmo junto a mi ventana y se perdieron al aterrizar en la fuente de piedra del jardín trasero.

-¿Hermione? –La voz de Nick al otro lado de las puertas de vidrio me hizo dar un respingo, y limpiar mi rostro antes de que saliera al balcón. ¿Qué acaso estaba llorando? – ¿Qué haces?

-Nada. –Respondí encogiéndome de hombros. Él miró la diminuta bailarina de porcelana y ensanchó su sonrisa, yendo hasta mí y besándome con lentitud.

-Pequeña Pinocho… resulta eso no sonó a nada. –Arrugué la nariz y el rió. Tomó la cajita de música, la cerró y se la pegó al pecho. –No me expliques nada, se que a veces tu cordura evacua tu cabeza, pero es hora de que la llames de vuelta. Regresas a la realidad, cariño. Hora de cenar.

Se apartó ligeramente y con un breve roce de labios, se fue fingiendo buscar mi cordura entre las hojas del árbol y detrás de las cortinas que habían empezado a volar debido al viento del anochecer. Lo miré cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y miré su desorden algo molesta. John había dormido toda la tarde y Nick había acudido a mí para ultimar detalles, pero no me importó más que lo debido y por eso había salido al balcón un poco irritada, dejándolo solo.

Esa noche se había quedado a cenar no por mí, no porque su novia hubiese estado inconsciente tres días, sino por "asuntos de política". No quise insistir en el asunto, y como todos los demás, lo dejé pasar hasta que llegué al comedor y me senté a su lado. Le sonreí.

-¡Involtini de pollo! Te luciste, nana. –Exclamó John cuando en pijamas, llegó dando tumbos hasta la mesa. Bostezó prolongadamente y miró a los presentes. –Pero si es Wendy, ¿qué tal tu charla con Peter, hermanita? ¿Muy frío el balcón? –Me estampó un beso en la cabeza y lo aparté de un manotazo. Orgulloso, se fue a saludar a Emmil, les dio un apretón de manos al doctor y su cuñado, y se hizo lanzado a su silla. – ¿Dónde está Francis? ¿Puedo comerme su parte?

-¿Francis? –Preguntó el doctor un poco entretenido con la ensalada.

-Es el nuevo jardinero que contrató la señora Granger. –Explicó Emmil apuntando a John con su tenedor para que dejara en paz el plato principal. –Supongo que continúa en el invernadero, insistí en llamarlo pero después de tres intentos porque entrara, desistí.

-A mi me llamas hasta siete veces. –Intervino orgulloso mi gemelo haciendo que Nick soltara una carcajada y sonrieran juntos. –Alguien debería de ir a verlo. Puede que le haya dado un infarto y esté entre las hortensias de mamá. Se pondrá furiosa…

-No hará falta. No he muerto aún. –Un hombrecillo delgado apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, se sentó junto a John y saludó con amabilidad. Pidió permiso para servirse y llenó su plato lentamente, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que sus brillantes y pequeños ojos cafés dieron con los míos. Fruncí el ceño.

Quitarle la mirada habría sido un error garrafal. Desde que había llegado sus acciones no eran propias de un hombre normal; había estado hurgando entre las ramas de mi olmo y los botes de basura de los Parton todas las mañanas. Corría ágilmente de aquí para allá en medio del jardín trasero con macetas llenas de tierra y con una semana el invernadero continuaba igual o peor de a como estaba antes. Quizá los estúpidos protocolos de mamá por meter a alguien de confianza en casa habían eximido la cordura de ese alguien y ahora tanto John como Emmil convivían con dos trastornados.

Devolví la vista a mi involtini y me dediqué a hacerlo desaparecer en medio de las discusiones, carcajadas y chistes que se llevaron a cabo durante la cena. Después de lavar los platos y recoger su desorden, Nick se despidió prometiendo pasar por mí mañana y velar porque de ocurrir otro _terremoto_, continuara en mis cinco sentidos y no me perdiera más lecciones. Como si le importara. Bufé.

-Ay qué dulce, vendrá por ti mañana. –Intervino la voz de mi gemelo cuando su cuñado se inclinaba y me besaba en el pórtico de casa. Nick se apartó ligeramente de mí y adentró su cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quieres que venga por ti también, cariño? Tengo mucho espacio. –No pude evitar soltar una carcajada cuando John le hizo un gesto bastante específico con su mano derecha mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo con un tazón de helado y se dirigía a la sala para empezar a subir las escaleras.

-¡A volar Romeo, es hora de dormir! ¡Hermione, entra! –Gritó en la lejanía de los escalones.

Insistí en quedarme un rato más solo por molestar a John pero de verdad era hora de dormir y dejé que se fuera. Subí a mi habitación, me cepillé los dientes, me puse el pijama y tan pronto caí en la cama, me sumí en un sueño tan profundo, que no me di cuenta qué tan rápido pasaron las horas hasta que mi despertador me hizo abrir los ojos en una mañana gris, fría y muy lluviosa.

Lo que duraba en estar lista dependía de que tan concentrada estuviera en seguir la letra de las canciones que la emisora de radio había escogido esa mañana. Fueron muy buenas, y entre salir de la ducha, vestirme, peinarme, los libros, el maletín con el uniforme de Educación Física y la molesta voz de John gritando "_llegas tarde_" por el megáfono que el idiota de Nick le había dado para su campaña, bajé aprisa las escaleras, robándome las tostadas que comía mi gemelo y aterrizando peligrosamente junto a Emmil.

-Algún día te partirás la cabeza. –Me reclamó con Crackerjack en brazos. Sonreí dándole un mordisco a la tostada de jalea y giré hacia John.

-¿Je no viedes? –Pregunté.

-Los lunes entro hasta el tercer período. –Se adelantó sigiloso y me arrebato su desayuno, acercando el megáfono hasta sus labios. – ¡Corre corre! ¡Llegas tarde, Wendy!

Abrí la puerta entre sus molestos gritos y la cerré lo suficientemente fuerte para que entendiera que ya me había ido. Crucé el jardín de enfrente saludando a Francis que se peleaba con Yale por algún juguete, baje con prisa los empañados escalones y salí por el portón entre la enredadera hasta encontrar el Ferrari de Nick estacionado junto a mi acera. Llevaba su corbata suelta sobre sus hombros y sonrió encantadoramente cuando me senté a su lado y arrancó.

-¿Dormiste bien? –Preguntó abusando del acelerador, como siempre. Asentí y me abroché el cinturón cuando empezó a buscar alguna canción en la radio.

Las notas de _Can't keep my hands off you_ de Simple Plan acompañaron nuestra salida hasta la avenida principal y así más canciones hasta que entramos en Lindfield Gardens y divisamos la entrada de la escuela. Algún estúpido derrapó frente a nosotros, y quitándonos nuestro lugar en el estacionamiento nos hizo movernos hasta la entrada oeste del edificio. Bajamos y él se ofreció a llevar mi maletín deportivo, mientras que con su brazo derecho rodeaba mis hombros y sonreía satisfecho cuando alguien se acercaba a saludarlo o levantaban una mano en su dirección. Se entretuvo un poco comparando nuestros horarios mientras yo le hacía el nudo a su corbata y se la pasaba para que se la pusiera como el resto.

-Creo que te veré hasta el almuerzo. –Confirmó cuando entramos de la mano al edificio principal. –Yo empiezo con la clase de la profesora Weigel y después Cálculo Diferencial. ¿Qué tienes…? Ah, Literatura e Historia. ¡Vaya mañana!

-Ni me lo digas. –Me devolvió el horario y avanzamos hasta mi casillero. – ¿Crees que el señor Keller pase el largometraje a blanco y negro de los Persas?

-¿El mudo? –Asentí dejándolo meter mi maletín en la parte de abajo de mi casillero. Se levantó con detenimiento y me sonrió inquisitivamente. –Con nosotros lo hizo.

-Genial. Entonces te veré en la cafetería. –Cerré mi casillero y me atrapó entre el metal y su pecho. Lo miré confundida hasta que acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con ímpetu. Lo aparté sonrojada, mirando a ambos lados y tras constatar que no hubo testigos, le saqué la lengua y me aparté de su lado. –Los persas me llaman, Nick.

-Déjame ver qué quieren. –Rió entre dientes y se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Vamos? –Miré la mano que me ofrecía y la tomé con detenimiento. Ensanchó su sonrisa y avanzó conmigo hasta el tercer piso.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

-Creo que vas muy rápido. –Escuché protestar a Ron en el asiento del copiloto, como si su cabeza estuviera metida dentro de algún frasco de conservas. – ¿Siquiera me estás escuchando? No llevas costales de papa aquí dentro, Harry.

-Potter… disminuye la velocidad. –Ordenó la voz de Draco en la parte trasera.

"…_sugerir que estuviésemos juntos pase lo que pase, y por eso… bueno, toma. ¿Qué es? Es solo algo que escribí para ti… Léelo… ¿De verdad soy tu mejor sueño?... Oh sí, el mejor."_

-¡… vas a matar!

-¡Madre Santa, estiramos la pata! ¡¿Estamos muertos, hurón? –Gritó Ron mientras Malfoy chocaba su cabeza contra la ventanilla. Miré por el retrovisor a un rubio en un Ferrari gritar algo pero no le puse atención, me aferré al volante y aceleré. Quería llegar rápido, sin verla… que el día pasara y descansar en Grimmauld Place.

*»··..-FLASH BACK-..··«*

Cuando aparecí en el patio trasero de su casa, tuve que sentarme con rapidez en el suelo, apoyando mi espalda en la fuente de piedra, y colocar mi cabeza en medio de mis rodillas que abrazadas por mis brazos, me permitieron estabilizar el equilibrio. La conversación que acabábamos de tener en La Madriguera aún resonaba en mi cabeza y la sangre del señor Weasley no paraba de correr con un fino hilo de color negro a través de mi memoria, igual al que se deslizaba por su cabeza y mojaba su camisa varios minutos antes del «_crac_» de mi aparición.

Cuatro mortífagos habían atacado el Callejón Diagon, y se habían llevado a un par de amigos suyos de los cuales recibía secretamente información bajo el teatro de haber salido del trabajo, y pasar por una cerveza de mantequilla y algún whiskey de fuego. ¿Por qué secuestrar a dos aficionados de los _muggles_? Esa pregunta me martilló las sienes el tiempo en que la señora Weasley tardó en curar a su esposo… sin embargo, la pregunta de Ron, cuando al fin regresamos a Grimmauld Place, me hizo aparecer en su casa de inmediato.

-_Entonces, ¿él regresó?_

En momentos como ése, ella aparecía con lo más efectivo que pudiera ocurrírsele. Una taza de té, un abrazo, un beso o una simple mirada que se prolongaba hasta sacarme una sonrisa, para después colocar un cojín sobre su regazo e invitarme a poner mi cabeza y charlar por horas hasta que, debido a sus caricias entre mi cabello, yo cerraba los ojos y caía dormido…

Me hubiese gustado aunque fuera la taza de té; pero ella había olvidado todo eso y debía reponerme solo. Abrí lentamente mis ojos después de un rato bastante largo, y traté de inspirar el aire que pude, la mayor cantidad que mis pulmones pudiesen contener; así, mi pulso cedió ante la quietud de la noche y mi visión mejoró. Tosí varias veces y levantando mi cabeza, me dispuse a incorporarme y entrar por el balcón, pero sin siquiera dirigir mi mirada hasta su habitación o el olmo que debía trepar para llegar a ella, alcancé a enfocarla en la sala, dirigiéndose a la salida.

¿Quién era el rubio?

Rodeé la fuente a la vista de los peces, me acerqué a la terraza lanzándole una galleta a Yale que apenas me miraba en su jardín, salía de su casa en busca del premio por ser buena chica y no delatarme con sus ladridos y me apoyé al estilo 007 en la pared junto a la ventana. Me asomé por uno de los paneles de cristal abiertos de la sala y ahí, justo en el marco de la puerta de entrada…

Lo vi.

*»··..-FIN FLASH BACK-..··«*

El chirrido de las ruedas del coche me hizo parpadear varias veces y apagar el motor. Salté de mi asiento y fui por las mochilas en la cajuela, la dejé abierta para que el rubio y el pelirrojo sacaran las suyas y me fui hecho un demonio. Avancé a grandes zancadas y cruzando el estacionamiento, ellos me alcanzaron.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Pott… digo, James! –Me abrí paso entre los estudiantes y me dirigí con furia a los casilleros. Ron y Draco llegaron segundos después, bastante molestos. – ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede hoy?

-Estoy perfectamente bien. –Respondí abriendo mi casillero y metiendo de una patada el maletín con el uniforme de Educación Física que habíamos recibido el viernes pasado. Ron bufó histérico y cerró la puerta metálica con rapidez, haciendo que lo mirara.

-¡Ah, claro! Por poco nos matamos entrando a Finchley, atropellaste un séquito de pajarracos en la rotonda, nos saltamos una luz roja y derrapamos en la entrada. ¿Perfectamente bien? ¡Mis nalgas!

Draco dejó escapar una carcajada y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la combinación de su casillero, se alejó de nosotros y fue por sus asuntos. Ron mantuvo la mirada en mí el tiempo que quiso, pero mi casillero, de nueva cuenta abierto, resultaba más interesante que sus miradas por ver qué sucedía. Al final cedió y pasando hasta mi izquierda, abrió el casillero de junto y metió su mochila en él.

-Papá está bien, Harry. –Dijo revisando su horario. –Nada grave ocurrió, de verdad. Fred y George cerraron la tienda por hoy para estar junto a mamá y Bill ha ido con Fleur a Hogwarts, hablarán con Ginny y McGonagall.

-Lo sé. –Respondí metiendo el libro de Literatura en la mochila. –Es… es otra cosa.

-¿Ella estaba mal? ¿Le… le sucedió algo más? –Susurró exasperado asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su casillero. – ¿Está bien?

-Oh, perfectamente. –Levanté las cejas y lo miré fugazmente. –Tuviste que haberla visto.

-Entonces sinceramente no entiendo qué diablos es lo que…

Dejé de escucharlo por un momento y debatí mis acciones. Quizá tenía razón y debí comentarles lo que había visto la noche anterior en su casa. Pero ciertamente, a ninguno de los dos le importaba tanto como a mí aquella escena en el pórtico de la mansión. A Ron le hubiese importado si hubiera sido Luna, a Draco si hubiese sido Ginny… pero como ninguna de las dos era Hermione, mi Hermi… ah no, lo siento, ahora era _su_ Hermione.

-¡Santa… mierda! –Giré mi cabeza hasta el dueño de la expresión y me encontré a Draco con el ceño más fruncido que el de la noche anterior cuando vio al padre de Ron casi desangrarse por la cabeza. Miraba la entrada del pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes con sus uniformes y supuse a lo que se refería. – ¿Potter, es...?

-Los veo en Literatura. –Gruñí.

Ni siquiera quise ver la expresión de Ron. Cerré la puerta de mi casillero con bastante efusividad, colgué mi mochila al hombro y tomé el camino opuesto, dirigiéndome a las escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso. Doblé una esquina, saludé con una sonrisa torcida a varias personas que creí reconocer de la semana pasada y subí de nuevo escaleras hasta el tercer piso, maldiciendo internamente todo esto. Entré al salón, coloqué mi mochila en el primer pupitre que vi y… me senté. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan solo dos años, ya tuviera novio?

-_Porque es bonita e inteligente, idiota. _–Respondió una voz similar a la de Sirius. Bufé. ¿Cómo carajos había sucedido esto? ¿Qué no me había prometido recordar que la amaba? –_Si claro, así como recordaría la vida que tenía y quienes participaban de ella._

Levanté la cabeza y vi a varios alumnos más entrar hablando al salón. Temblé de ira cuando vi a Ron y a Draco entrar con los ojos como platos y sentarse atrás mío, intercambiando una plática bastante obvia. El timbre sonó y el profesor Keller entró seguido de un retroproyector tirado por un cordón, haciendo que apagaran los reflectores que iluminaban el salón aquella mañana que cada vez era más oscura.

-Señor Lohse, ¿ve mi letrero? Literatura, C-108. –Habló el profesor como si aquello fuese rutina. – Esta no es su clase, por enésima vez.

Levanté la mirada y me quedé de piedra. Ahí estaba ella, risueña y preciosa, despidiéndose de un imbécil que la retenía de la mano, evitando que entrara. Desvió su mirada de aquel rubio perpetrador e inocentemente, como si la Santísima Trinidad la hubiera obligado a mirarme, dirigió sus ojos miel hasta el campo libre que quedaba en mi pupitre y sonriendo levantó la mirada hasta que encontró mi rostro. ¿Porqué todos los pupitres resultaban ser dobles? Y más aún, ¿porqué el mío era el único libre?

-¿_Quieres dejar de hacer preguntas sin sentido, ahijado? Sonríe y deja que se siente junto a ti._ –Oh, genial. Ahora un Sirius imaginario vivía en mi cabeza. Le eché un vistazo a la dura madera, y cerrando los ojos dejé caer con pesadumbre lo que quedaba de mi rostro. – ¡_¿Pero qué haces, Harry?_

-Cállate. –Imploré meciendo mi frente sobre el pupitre. – _¿Qué tienes pulgas? ¡Cambia esa cara!_

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, castaña. –Entre el barullo de mis compañeros habría sido difícil escuchar lo que hablaban. Pero casualmente los diálogos del perpetrador y de la señorita Granger fueron bastante concisos y fuertes como para que el guarda de la entrada los escuchara también.

-Sí, si en el almuerzo. Adiós. –El profesor cerró la puerta y mi corazón latió, la cantidad de veces que Hermione caminó hasta mí y con voz amable, dulce y pasiva, se dirigió a mí.

-Disculpa. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –Sonreí odiándome a mí mismo y apenas conseguí asentir para que se sentara y el profesor iniciara lo que serían dos largas horas de Literatura.

Coloqué los audífonos de mi reproductor en mis oídos y encerré mi cabeza con ambos brazos, tratando en vano de enfrascar la realidad de la situación. Intenté dominar el impulso de ponerme de pie, e ir a buscar al señor Lohse, darle una patada en el culo y regresar y besar a mi novia. ¿Quién se creía para siquiera poner una mano en su cuerpo? _"Nos vemos en el almuerzo"_ Sí, pues yo también los vería.

-_Harry, oye, Harry._

_-_¿Qué quieres? –Susurré bajito.

_-¡Esa es Hermione… junto a ti! Todo empieza a mejorar, ¿cierto?_

Me di dos veces más contra la madera del pupitre y cuando finalmente la luz del retroproyector iluminó el salón, levanté mi rostro y erguí mi espalda, cruzándome de brazos recostado en el respaldar. Maneé la cabeza para acomodar el flequillo que cubría la cicatriz y pude sentir cómo me miraba; lejos de ser molesto, torcí ligeramente mi rostro para mirarla y verla sonrojarse ante la luz titilante de lo que sería el burdo inicio de alguna película de guerra a blanco y negro. Reí entre dientes y regresé mí vista al frente. ¿Todavía causaba en ella esos sonrojos? ¿Por qué?

-_¿De verdad no se te ocurre el porqué? Ah Dios, resultaste incluso más lento que James._

-Cállate.

- ¿Perdón? –Giré tan rápido mi cabeza que mi cuello traqueó unas cuatro veces, pero la imagen que vi de ella fue lo suficiente para dejarme sin palabras.

Tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado, surcando sus labios en una apetitosa curva que se ensanchaba cada vez más. Sus delineados ojos color miel miraban a los míos con detenimiento y el brillo que se desprendía de ellos bastó para que yo también sonriera y me quedara sin la voz de Sirius que resonó molestamente toda la mañana dentro de mi cabeza. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz y lo solté.

-James Crumley. –Se mordió el labio y miró mi rostro una vez más antes de llevar su mano a la mía y presionarla con una descarga eléctrica bastante placentera. Sonreí.

-Hermione Granger, pero puedes decirme Hermione.

* * *

><p>¡Hola lectores!<p>

Como lo he prometido, un capítulo salidito del horno ^^… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque el siguiente finalmente tendrá más que un _c__á__llate_ por parte de Harry jaja. Que hayan pasado una muuuuy Feliz Navidad y que la santa cachucha me los cuide a todos. Me despido con un besote esperando por supuesto sus comentarios sin impuestos y totalmente gratis…

*Hermy Dwritte*


	7. The promise of a coffee

**Chapter VI**

**The promise of a coffee**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Las únicas respuestas interesantes, son las que logran destruir las preguntas". Susan Sontag**_

Enarcó una de sus cejas y maneó de nueva cuenta su cabeza, alborotando aún más su cabello. Aún sostenía mi mano entre la suya, y la sensación más que placentera, se sentía… extraña. Sospechosa.

"_Anda claro, enamórate de un extraño y cuéntame cómo resulta. Acabarás en la cajuela del coche de algún depravado que pedirá recompensa por ti y yo no daré ni una libra, cabezota._"Las palabras de Emmil aparecieron con tanta claridad en mi mente que de inmediato aparté mi mano de la suya, en un repentino y brusco movimiento. Le dirigí una sonrisa estúpidamente nerviosa y me acomodé en mi asiento, fingiendo prestar atención a hombres armados y carromatos de guerra. Lo escuché reír entre dientes y evité mirarlo.

Claro, hasta que habló.

-¿Eres nueva aquí? –Mis ojos se posaron en su rostro oscurecido por la penumbra del salón; luego descendieron hasta mi falda y negué como niña chiquita. Había algo en él, que me obligaba a evitar mirarlo de frente, su sola presencia resultaba incómoda. –Siento haberte callado antes, la verdad no iba dirigido a ti.

-¿A quién, entonces? –No Hermione, la respuesta era "_no te preocupes_". Que idiota eres.

-Pues… a nadie en especial. –Dijo aclarándose la garganta. –Pensaba en voz alta.

-¿Y te callabas a ti mismo? –Refuté al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro. Abrió la boca y entrecerró sus ojos tras sus gafas redondas. –Lo siento.

-No, no, está bien. –Hizo un ademán con la mano y se rascó la nuca de una manera sospechosamente atractiva. Fruncí el ceño. –Creo que me lo merezco. Obviamente, no sueles… encontrarte con idiotas con…

-¿Amigos imaginarios? O, ¿desórdenes de personalidad? – Me sentí orgullosa, generalmente no entablaba conversaciones fluidas con desconocidos.

-Eres buena.

Sonrió de manera indescriptible, como si mi comentario sarcástico hubiese sido el más acertado e ingenioso de todos, el cual lo hubiese llevado a generar su sonrisa; una bastante interesante en realidad. La curva de sus labios, y cómo ésta dejaba entrever una hilera de dientes blancos, captó mi atención. Quizá la oscuridad del salón del señor Keller era alucinante y yo había empezado a desvariar ante la presencia de un absoluto desconocido, pero resultó que esa sonrisa yo la conocía, que la forma en que su rostro se deformaba ante ese simple y cotidiano gesto me recordó a alguien. Pero, ¿a quién?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Respondí cogiéndome de hombros. –Solo intentaba recordar algo.

-Yo podría ayudarte.

-No lo creo. –Respondí divertida. Giré mi rostro hacia el frente y me enfoqué en las imágenes. Un minuto después, sentí su hombro derecho contra el mío, miré el lugar del pequeño roce y luego lo miré a él, muy cerquita por cierto. –No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trata. –Apenas pude articular en un débil susurro.

-Oh. –Se apartó de mí, tomó los audífonos de su reproductor, se los puso y antes de inclinarse sobre el escritorio y fingir prestar atención, me dejó de piedra con su comentario. –Bueno… te sorprenderías. De habérmelo permitido, claro está.

Lo miré por un rato, con mi espalda apoyada en el respaldar de los asientos mientras él seguramente dormía escuchando música. El señor Keller escribía en su computadora y el resto de la clase hablaba entre ellos, dibujando caricaturas y haciendo avioncitos de papel.

¿Qué había querido decir? Que me sorprendería si lo hubiera dejado, ¡cómo no! Casi sonó como la invivible de Marianne, pavoneándose por ahí frente a cualquier chico con uniforme deportivo. Quizá era su hermano perdido o su novio. ¡Diablos! Era un simple chico con un comentario sagaz, no había de qué preocuparse. Sonreí satisfecha y recargué mi cabeza en mi mano derecha, inclinándome para mirar lo que seguramente era el final de aquel tedioso largometraje. Cuando terminó, el profesor nos hizo escribir una composición sobre la guerra y el genocidio y salimos con forme la terminábamos. Me puse de pie cuando la acabé, recogí mis cosas y sin mirar a mi compañero de pupitre, avancé con paso firme hasta el escritorio del profesor, dejando mi composición frente a él.

-¿Acabó? –Asentí algo molesta. ¿Qué no era obvio? –Pregunto, porque no paró de intercambiar sonrisas y susurros justo al frente de mis narices. –Fruncí el ceño y miré mi composición que estuve segura era perfecta. – ¿Se habrá ganado una sanción, señorita Granger? O, ¿prefiere reescribirla?

-Creo que fue mi culpa, profesor. –Dijo alguien tras mi oído. Levanté la vista para mirarlo y no pude evitar que mi quijada quedase a un milímetro del suelo. ¡Eran verdes! No había visto el color de sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad… Sus ojos… ¡eran hermosos! –… y le pedí que me ayudara. No la sancione, solo trataba de orientarme un poco.

-No la voy a sancionar, señor Crumley. –Dijo el profesor haciéndome parpadear y mirarlo. –Solo intenten que no se repita. Pueden irse.

Me mordí el labio y salí por la puerta como un rayo. Sin agradecer, sin quejarme, nada. Necesitaba llegar al baño con urgencia. Avancé por el pasillo desierto, pasé el resto de salones de Literatura y empujé la puerta del baño, dejando mi mochila sobre una de las perchas junto a los lavabos. Me miré en el espejo y no pude soltar un suspiro enorme, casi como si lo hubiese cargado toda una semana en mi garganta repentinamente seca. Salpiqué un poco mi rostro de agua y cerré los ojos, intentando tranquili…

-¡Whoa! –Abrí los ojos de inmediato y ahí estaba él, en medio del baño de chicas con sus increíbles ojos esmeralda mirándome inquisitivamente. Miró alrededor por un minuto, intentando seguramente un secuestro decente.

-¿Tienes coche?

-¿Qué?

-Con maletero, digo.

-¿Qué? –Avanzó un par de pasos y los mismos retrocedí yo. Respira. Respira, no es un depravado. –Hermione, ¿qué diablos…?

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vengo a hacer del uno. –Respondió con toda la normalidad, señalando atrás mío. Me giré inmediatamente y no pude soltar una estrepitosa carcajada al encontrarme los urinales, uno de ellos ocupado por Benjamin, el rubio musculoso del equipo de rugby.

-¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste, idiota?

-No quería interrumpirte, Hermy. –Dijo Ben sonriendo ampliamente. Se dirigió al lavabo, se lavó las manos, me saludó, y salió por la puerta luego de sonreír a James.

¡Maldita sea! En esos momentos mis mejillas ardían y no podía parar de sonreír como idiota, mirando a James ahí, sosteniendo la mochila sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa burlona y llena de suficiencia. Algunas chicas hubiesen dado mucho por haber encontrado a Benjamin en esa… "situación", pero yo era de las decentes, o simplemente la única tan bestia como para entrar al baño de chicos obviando el hombrecillo del cartoncito en la puerta de entrada. ¡Ah, y por supuesto el ocupante de los urinales!

-¿Te vas a ir o… tengo que proceder con cautela? –Enarcó una ceja sin que su hipnotizante sonrisa se perturbara ni un poquito. Me mordí el labio, arrugué mi nariz y me quedé sin gestos de angustia y nerviosismo cuando se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi brazo. –No te preocupes, a cualquiera le pasa.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunté esperanzada.

-¿La verdad, verdad? No. –Abrí mi boca pero él me calló. –Pero puedo explicarte lo convencional del asunto con un café, si esperas un segundo. De verdad tengo que ir.

-Aja. –Le dije asintiendo un poco abrumada por sus ojos. Soltó una carcajada y luego se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su alrededor. – ¡Oh, Dios! Afuera, ¿cierto?

-Pues por mí puedes quedarte. –Dijo quiñándome un ojo. –Pero entrarán más personas dentro de poco y… ya sabes… sería extraño encontrarte.

-Claro. –Giré sobre mis talones y salí del baño. –Disculpa.

Genial. Simple y sencillamente genial.

¿Conocer gente nueva? ¡Claro! Te presentas, hablas del clima, le preguntas por la familia, si lo encuentras atractivo le preguntas sobre su vida amorosa en un comentario capcioso, te ríes de sus preguntas, lo haces sentir algo incómodo y después todo será un juego que terminará en una bonita amistad si las cosas salen bien. A los días, quizá hasta le robes un abrazo o él te robe uno a ti. Convencionalismo social, Hermione. ¿Dónde, de entre esa lista, habré visto entrar al baño de chicos y esperar a que termine de hacer lo que sea que iba a hacer, justamente un par de pasos atrás de él? ¡Ah sí! Justo después de acusarlo de bipolaridad, exhibir mi demencia en el primer día de conocerlo y por supuesto, pretender aceptar un café de él y hacerlo esperar mientras yo despavorida bajaba las escaleras con rumbo indefinido, quizá a los casilleros, por una soda de las maquinitas de Arte o en el lugar donde guardaban las pelotas de futbol; cualquier lugar lejos de él.

Tan lejos como pudiera.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

La miré salir seguramente en medio de una lucha consigo misma por haberse saltado aquel pequeño detalle que estuviese carcomiéndole el alma de la vergüenza. Yo era alguien nuevo para ella, y eso lo confirmaron sus acciones en la clase del señor Keller, pero hubo un momento en el que estuve seguro, me reconoció.

Ese gesto, cuando atrapaba su labio inferior con sus dientes superiores, ese tan característico de ella, la delataba. O al menos lo hizo cuando aún era consciente de nuestra relación e intentaba hacerme creer una mentira que resultaba estúpidamente sospechosa y terminaba decepcionada de su inventiva.

Cuando me lavaba las manos descubrí su mochila aún en las perchas del baño y la tomé, decidido a hacerla avergonzarse tanto, que ni siquiera pudiera negarme un nuevo café, porque estoy tan seguro como que me llamo Harry James Potter, que ella no está allí afuera esperándome. Salí del baño a los pocos minutos y el pasillo empezaba a poblarse de personas, unas con sacos y pantalón, camisas blancas y corbatas de distintos colores, muchos con una roja como la mía que indicaba último año; y otras, la población femenina, con faldas del mismo color y mochilas multicolores de un lado para otro. No quise siquiera buscarla por los alrededores, bajé las escaleras, y caminé hasta la cafetería con el fin de encontrar a Ron y a Malfoy, que seguramente empezaban a devorar el desayuno.

La cafetería de la escuela, era bastante amplia, con docenas de mesas desde los ventanales que daban a las canchas de tenis y lacrosse, hasta un par de metros antes de las cajas y las vidrieras con una variedad de comida envidiable para los elfos de Hogwarts. Me acerqué a la fila y vi a mis amigos retirar su desayuno y dirigirse a una de las mesas vacías cerca de un televisor. Ordené y me dirigí a la mesa con un hambriento Ron y un incrédulo Malfoy. Les sonreí y me senté.

-Yo que tú, ya le hubiera partido la cara al idiota ese. –Dijo el rubio apuntándome con el salero. Su mirada se desvió a las mochilas que colocaba en la silla vacía junto a mí y suspiró. –Oye, ¿qué no es…?

-Sí. –Dije empezando a comer mis tostadas, bastante feliz. –Aún no sé porqué, pero estaba en el baño de chicos cuando entré. La olvidó dentro y este buen samaritano se la devolverá por un café.

-Un café, qué original. ¡Por cierto, mira lo que encontramos, Harry! Se llama Nicholas Lohse. –Exclamó el pelirrojo buscando algo en el bolsillo de su saco negro. Sacó una hoja colorida y me la entregó. –Se está postulando para presidente estudiantil y… mira más abajo. –Obedecí y mi ceño se frunció. –Es él.

-¿Jonathan Granger?

-El mejor amigo y jefe de campaña de Nick. –La voz de Marianne impactó como un chillido en mis tímpanos. Ron volvió el rostro disgustado hacia su cuñado y éste imparcial, la miró con detenimiento.

Levanté mi vista y la encontré allí, sin su uniforme de porrista y en cambio uno igualito al del resto de chicas. Sus ojos estaban envueltos en una sombra oscura que hacía que el gris de sus pupilas sobresaliera, los miré un momento y ella soltó un chillido mirando la silla con las mochilas.

-Es el gemelo de la dueña de esta mochila, ¿qué haces con ella?

El gemelo de mi Hermione. El gemelo de… ¿qué? Hermione no tenía ningún gemelo, es más, ni siquiera tiene hermanos, mucho menos un…

-Te has quedado de piedra, James. Tener gemelos es algo común aquí. –Comentó extrañada la castaña y Ron me dio una patada bajo la mesa. Lo miré con furia. –Están Michael y Rosie Faraday, Steven y David Ostroph hijos del profesor de tenis, Katty y Doris Hoss, y… John y Hermione Granger. Y eso solo de nuestro último año. Los habrás visto a todos al menos una vez, o dos. –Rió de su propio chiste y miró al rubio fugazmente.

-Sí, hermano. No seas ridículo. –Dijo Ron dirigiéndome una mirada de circunstancias. Carraspeé un momento y la miré extrañado.

-¿Qué haces con su mochila? –Preguntó de nuevo de manera insistente.

-La encontré. –Respondí de pronto.

-¿La señorita perfección, olvidando su mochila? ¡Vaya accidente!

-¿Accidente? –Preguntó la comadreja.

-Ya sabes, perder la memoria en un accidente de auto y quedar discapacitada para el resto de su vida, te hace hacer estas cosas. –Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza y miré a Malfoy, aún si haber dicho una palabra. –Ay, disculpa. ¿No lo sabías? –Negué con la cabeza y pude jurar que tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Tomó mi mochila, la colocó en su regazo y se sentó junto a mí, lanzando la de Hermione al suelo. –Vienen de una familia problemática en realidad, toda una tragedia. Pobre Hermy.

-¿Tragedia? –Preguntamos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Creo que ya casi serán tres años desde el accidente. No digan que les he contado yo, pero tienen que saberlo. Una noche, el señor Granger y sus hijos venía de un concierto en el Royal Hall y el papi de Hermy había bebido demasiado champagne, al parecer su compañía estaba en quiebra y bueno… ya saben, colapsó. Esa noche llovía a cántaros, y en una curva… el coche derrapó y chocó contra un camión. El padre murió, John estuvo en el hospital por una semana y la desgraciada niñita perdió la memoria cuando se abrió la cabeza en el asfalto. –La forma en que lo contaba, hacía que un demonio interno quizá uno llamado ira, se asomara por mi garganta y me hiciera querer lanzarle algún hechizo paralizante. –Desde entonces, toda la escuela tiene compasión por ella, no suele estar bien de la cabeza. La semana pasada, por ejemplo, tuvo otra crisis con el terremoto.

-Eso no es cierto. –La chica levantó las cejas bajo el flequillo prominente y sonrió con labia.

-Oh sí, James, sí lo es. –Aseguró tomándome del brazo. –A mí también me sorprendió cuando lo escuché por ahí, pero es cierto. He escuchado de ellas… dicen que grita y pierde el sentido en un intento por encontrar a su padre muerto; han tenido que colocarle camisas de fuerza para que se controle y a veces, lanza espuma por la boca y… oye, ¿a dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti. –Dije entre dientes alejándome con ambas mochilas al hombro. Sentí cómo mis amigos se despedían de ella y se unían a mi lado, doblando la esquina para salir al patio central. –Tan lejos como sea posible.

-Cuando esto acabe, le enviaré un _crucio._ –Aseguró Ron con la cara roja cuando pasábamos de largo la fuente. –Es una p…

-Fuente de información. –Lo interrumpió el rubio y lo miré sorprendido. – ¿Qué no lo ves, comadreja? Necesita llamar la atención y conseguimos de ella más de lo que Harry con sus visitas a su casa.

-Su gemelo, la historia del accidente. –Recapacité con detenimiento. –Su padre muerto. –En ese momento nos detuvimos llegando al salón de Historia y el profesor nos invitó a pasar señalando los asientos detrás de él. –Solo hay una cosa que me inquieta, después de todo.

-No creo que le hayan puesto una camisa de fuerza. –Indagó Ron sentándose en la fila de la izquierda, junto a mí y detrás de Malfoy. –Digo, no está _tan_ loca. Y si lo hicieron, juro que los mataré.

-No ayudas. –Le espetó Malfoy dándole un golpe en la cabeza. Sonreí ante el gesto y el rubio me miró. En ese momento, Hermione entró por la puerta vuelta loca, hablando con el ahora identificado perpetrador de antes y dirigiéndose hacia el profesor al punto de la histeria.

-Era broma, idiota. No vuelvas a hacer eso. –Le dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole el golpe.

-Lo que me preocupa, –dije tomando la mochila de ella y poniéndome de pie para ir a entregársela –es quién armó la historia. Y no sé porqué, presiento que acabo de encontrarlo.

Avancé por el pasillo entre las filas, esperé a que el profesor tomara la palabra después del ataque ansioso de mi novia e interrumpí con un leve carraspeo. Ella se giró lentamente y palideció mirando mi rostro hasta que levanté mi mano derecha con el motivo de su histeria.

-¡La encontraste!

-Supongo que ahora me debes dos cafés, ¿no lo crees?

Sonrió de inmediato y la tomó dándome un ligero abrazo del cual se arrepintió muy pronto. Entonces, aquel idiota que la llevaba de la mano dio un paso al frente, con su rostro serio e inescrutable. Me miró a los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo entre dientes.

-No creo que llegues ni a uno con ella, amigo. –Aclaró acercándose mientras la castaña aclaraba el problema con el profesor y buscaba un asiento libre.

-Lo siento. –Me disculpé hirviendo de ira. –Pero dejemos que eso lo decida ella, ¿quieres?

-¿Hablas en serio? No sabes con quién te metes.

-Eso digo yo. –Espeté girándome para ir a mi asiento. – Y por cierto, no somos amigos.

* * *

><p>De nuevo, me reporto!<p>

Espero que hayan pasado bonitos días y estén todavía ahí para continuar la historia. Como les dije a algunos de ustedes, tardé tanto porque la verdad estaba empezando a molestarme conmigo misma por actualizar tan lento, pero creo que he avanzado suficiente como para dejar de publicar en períodos tan extremadamente largos… La inspiración, ah Dios… los Juegos del Hambre me revivieron todo mi amor literario y la película aún más jajaja espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sobre todo me dejen opiniones, críticas o chismes xD. Se despide su fiel escritora

*Hermy Dwritte*


	8. Eyes closed

**Chapter VII**

**Eyes closed**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Toda mentira de importancia necesita un detalle circunstancial para ser creída". Prosper Mérimée**_

No llegó.

Ni siquiera se presentó al almuerzo o a la clase de Biología después de éste. El porqué era bastante claro y como su campaña empezaba a ser ligeramente más importante que su novia o incluso sus clases, no me molesté siquiera en excusar a mi pareja de trabajo por haberla perdido. En cambio, trabajé con el pelirrojo, el alto e hilarante Ronald Crumley. Se presentó como el hermano de James y Draco, el rubio platinado de ojos grises que miraba a todos con cautela, casi igual que Francis, pero sin el miedo a ser descubierto; la verdad él, de los tres Crumley, era el que menos quería conocer.

Daba algo de miedo.

-¿Cómo demonios se usa esto? –Preguntó oliendo el tubo de gas de uno de los calentadores. –No teníamos de éstos en Australia.

-¿Y qué usaban entonces? –Pregunté enseñándole cómo utilizarlo y pasándole uno de los frascos de vidrio con la sustancia a descubrir. - ¿Lupas o cerillas?

-Excremento de canguro. –Aseguró y lo miré divertida. –Es broma. De hecho, –dijo levantando el calentador con la llama peligrosamente dirigida a la nuca de sus hermanos, sentados frente a nosotros –usábamos calderos.

-¿Calderos?

-Sí. De peltre o de cobre, ya sabes, lo normal.

Lo normal, claro. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada y esperar a que me dijera que era otra broma, pero no lo hizo y con forme avanzaba la clase mis risas fueron aumentando de nivel hasta que el rubio se giró molesto a callarnos, mientras Ron le sacaba la lengua y seguía entretenido mirando por el microscopio el movimiento de un microorganismo por toda la muestra de algas. Norberta, se llamaba y aún no sé cómo se le ocurrió que podría ser una chica, o más aún… de dónde me sonaba el nombre. Fue divertida, la mejor clase que había tenido desde hace mucho; era como ver a un niño chiquito jugar con su primera mascota, dejándola en paz hasta que fuera hora de dormir, o como le sucedió a él, matarlo por presionar tanto la lente contra el visor. Reí aún más después de su reacción, y juré haber visto lágrimas. Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, se metió las algas al bolsillo y prometiendo darle sepultura a nuestra amiga, desapareció por la puerta.

A su hermano lo vi el resto del día, en cada clase y a toda hora. Sus ojos esmeraldas continuaban apareciendo por todo lado, en los pasillos, a la salida de la biblioteca, en clase de latín… y fue mi pareja adversaria en Educación Física, reteniendo la mayoría de mis anotaciones al otro lado de la red tan competitivamente que ni siquiera podíamos dirigirnos palabra alguna. La verdad fue bastante placentero y lo mejor que pudo habernos ocurrido esa tarde jugando volleyball, porque dejando de lado lo increíblemente avergonzada que continuaba con él, me quedé en blanco desde el momento en que salió de los vestidores con su uniforme blanco de bordes rojos, y una vincha negra cubriendo parte de su frente. Bien, lo admito… era lindo.

-Recuerda que me debes dos cafés. –Dijo al fin cuando el timbre de salida inundó el gimnasio y atrapó la pelota con precisión. Se apoyó en la red justo frente a mí y maneó la cabeza quitándose parte del flequillo mojado de la frente. –Sin presiones, pero lo sabes.

-¿Cuándo acordamos eso?

-¿Cuándo? ¿De verdad quieres rememorar la primera impresión que me diste? –Preguntó levantando una ceja sobre sus gafas redondas. Le sonreí de vuelta y negué obviamente sonrojada. –De acuerdo, entonces tú decides, el segundo lo acordaré yo. ¿Bien?

¡¿Y quién carajos se creía? Ya porque sus ojos fueran preciosos, o porque su pelo alborotado le daba ese aire pragmático y aventurero, no significaba que fuesen razones suficientes para acep...

-De acuerdo.

Bruta. Bruta, bruta, bruta… de verdad buscas acabar en un maletero. Me miró un segundo, y cuando el entrenador sonó el silbato para que ingresáramos a los vestidores, pasó la red sobre su cabeza, se paró muy cerquita y puso su mano sobre mi cabello, alborotándolo hasta que lo aparté de un manotazo, muerta de la risa.

-Por cierto, –aclaró corriendo hacia el vestidor de chicos –si tengo coche, y con maletero. Nos vemos mañana castaña.

-Adiós. –Salió como una cancioncilla simple. Sonreí por lo estúpida que pude haberme visto y entré a ducharme, ponerme el uniforme, y después ver a mi novio en el estacionamiento para que me llevara al trabajo.

John llegó unos veinte minutos después en el Ferrari del rubio y me pidió subir para llevarme él, excusando a su mejor amigo por haber quedado preso en la oficina del director Durham con papeleos y actividades para recaudar fondos. Le hice caso sin seguir prestándole atención y desaparecí entre los asientos de cuero, abrumada por lo que pasó en el día y la necesidad urgente de recuperar mi coche.

-Vendré por ti cuando salgas.

-No te preocupes, caminaré. –Aseguré desde la acera. –Tengo mucho que pensar.

-¡Ja! Como si no tuvieras tiempo ahí dentro. –Le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos y entré en la tienda, escuchando el chirrido de los neumáticos alejarse bestialmente por la carretera. Hombres, hombres…

La tienda estaba vacía, y un pequeño cartelito en el mostrador me indicaba que no había habido clientes en la mañana. Rayos, de verdad teníamos que hacer algo para ganar dinero o al menos para ganar clientes, ¿qué el señor Lime vivía solo de caramelos? ¿Cómo diablos pagaba la renta? ¿Y las medicinas? Digo, estaba viejito y sus pulmones no andaban muy bien… Teníamos que planear algo, ¿pero qué?

-Buenas tardes. –Dije en voz alta, esperando la respuesta del dueño entre los estantes. – ¿Señor Lime?

Pero, como todo en aquella tienda era divertido, extraño y algo sorprendente –eso sin contar lo viejo–, de la trampilla sobre la caja registradora, descendió una cubeta oxidada con un papelito pegado a ella: «E**stoy viendo la telenovela, bajaré cuando acabe. Hay libros de sobra, devóralos**». Doblé el papel en cuatro, lo metí en mi falda y devolví la cubeta por la polea pegada al mostrador. Usualmente transportaba dinero, pero como el viejito estaba entretenido y embobado frente a la caja mágica con imágenes, fue tan vago como para encontrarle otro uso. Sonreí y le hice caso, tomando el primer libro de la caja de "_Devoluciones_".

Su olor, desde que tengo memoria –entiéndase casi tres años antes–, ha sido siempre uno de mis vicios súper secretos. John decía que era mi droga personal, y como no necesitaba de alucinógenos, me conformaba con el olor de los libros y el roce de sus páginas contra las yemas de mis dedos. Yo, aparte de considerar ese razonamiento en demasía estúpido, ignoraba su perorata de siempre y prestaba atención a mis sentidos, aquellos que justo ahora, aquí, en medio del silencio de una librería vacía, me daban un concierto exquisito.

En algún momento leí que las cosas, involuntariamente y debido a extraños parámetros del subconsciente, se disfrutan más con los ojos cerrados. Los besos por ejemplo, o un buen abrazo en un día gris y triste que no hace más que aplastarte contra el suelo, la canción de cuna de un padre frente a la cama de su hijo aterrorizado por el monstruo de su armario o esto: el olor de un libro. Su fragancia era una de esas cosas de las que leí; era como transportarse a las tierras lejanas de las que hablaban sus páginas, como volar junto a los pájaros del alba en África, o zambullirse con delfines y cortar el océano al filo de una gran construcción naval. Pegar mi nariz al papel era relajante, aspirar su aroma casi exquisito, y rozar las páginas con la mano, recorrer la portada con los dedos y leer el título, una tentación precisa de un escritor ávido y lleno de imaginación.

-Hermione. –Casi llego al techo cuando el señor Lime apareció por las escaleras que daban a su pequeño apartamento en la parte de arriba de la tienda. Sonrió con mi mueca y se colocó frente al mostrador. – ¿Entiendes que devorar los libros no es una cosa precisamente literal, cierto?

-Solo los olía.

-¿Los olías? –Preguntó, y yo afirmé llevándome de nueva cuenta el libro a mi rostro. Lo escuché reír un momento y después nada, como si la tierra se lo hubiera comido. –Y, ¿a qué huele, señorita Granger?

-Huele… –dije despacito, con los ojos cerrados. –Éste huele a sangre... muérdago, pergamino. ¿Romeo y Julieta? –Me quitó el libro de las manos y puso otro. Inhalé profundo. –Éste… éste huele a bacalao y azúcar, ¿Peter Pan?

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Acerté?

-Cállate. A ver, huele este, niña lista. –Colocó un tercero y repetí el procedimiento. – ¿A qué huele, Hermione?

-Éste… éste no... No huele a nada, señor Lime. –Intenté abrir los ojos, pero no pude. El anciano presionó el libro en mis manos y se acercó a mi oído. Lo supe, porque sentí su respiración en la mejilla.

-Que no puedas recordar su aroma, no significa que no huela a nada. –Dijo despacio. –Sólo lo has olvidado, pero todo está ahí. Anda, ¿a qué huele? Es tu favorito.

"_…mira mamá, el mejor libro de todos, aquí lo dice todo… ¿sabías que el techo está encantado?... ¿encantado?... sí, todo está aquí… Es su historia… ¿me lo compras?__"_

-¡Disculpa! –Abrí mis ojos de pronto, encontrándome una mujer enorme frente a mí con un par de gruesos libros en sus manos. Fruncí el ceño y bajé la mirada hasta mis manos, arqueadas como si el libro aún siguiera ahí, como si sostuvieran al aire y yo intentara aspirar su fragancia sospechosamente débil. –Oye, muchacha.

-L-lo siento, ¿qué desea? –Maneé un poco la cabeza y la mujer me fulminó con la mirada ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-Vengo a devolver éstos libros. El primero, me gustó bastante, deberían de ponerlo en la lista de éxitos viejos, con ese me hice novia de mi difunto marido. El segundo… bueno, el segundo fue bastante inusual, ni siquiera pude encontrarle sentido hasta que lo acabé. Ya no se encuentran mucho esa clase de escritos.

-Lo sé, y es una lástima. –Aseguré recibiendo los libros. –Ésos son los mejores.

-¿Porqué lo dices? –Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué de interesante tendría la vida si la comprendiésemos desde el principio? –La mujer me dirigió una mirada mientras yo procesaba su devolución y se echó a reír con entusiasmo. Al menos le había alegrado la tarde.

-Tienes toda la razón, cariñito. –Dijo y me alegré de no ser más la muchacha soñadora que se había encontrado hace un rato. –Mi expediente es el número 713.

Y entonces algo golpeó el lóbulo temporal de mi cabeza: algo así como un susurro, un suspiro de alguien que agonizaba dentro de mí…

"… _la vi, estuve ahí, Hermione… ¿Qué dices?... Es la cámara, la cámara en la que estuve con Hagrid el otro día… 713… es la cámara… la que robaron. _"

¿Han sentido alguna vez un orangután en sus hombros? Pues yo en estos momentos, sentía uno sentado justo sobre mi cabeza, balanceándose peligrosamente de un lóbulo a otro con fuertes punzadas que llegaban hasta mis sienes. Intenté pasarlo por alto y me despedí de la mujer, que salió feliz tras el sonido de la campanilla sobre la puerta. Así pasaron otras tres horas más y un par de personas aparecieron, llevándose o devolviendo libros grandes, chicos, gordos y flacos. Negros o blancos, de piel o de cuero. ¿Dónde estaba el libro sin olor?

Cuando el señor Lime llegó mi cabeza estaba casi partida por la mitad, así que le entregué la lista de transacciones de la tarde, hicimos caja juntos y tras comprobar que todo había quedado bien, me marché. No quise interrumpirlo, incomodarlo con una pregunta de una conversación que seguro soñé ante la quietud de mi trabajo… la verdad, no quería confirmar que fuese lo que fuese, era cierto. Imaginar libros, vaya… eso era nuevo. ¿Qué seguiría?

Justo antes de entrar a Finchley, empezó a llover. Gotas gordas y rebosantes que interrumpieron mis cavilaciones chocando con escalofríos sobre mi piel. Quise quedarme ahí, bajo la lluvia; dejar que me mojara y cerrar los ojos, disfrutar de su constante «_tapiti-tap_» y ver si en alguna de sus notas me traía el significado de un Hagrid o más aún el de un Harry, nombres que desde un tiempo para acá, rondan mi cabeza. Pero, como Emmil me estaba esperando para cenar y John me gritaría por insensata si llegaba chorreando agua, corrí hasta el subterráneo, subí y esperé el tiempo suficiente hasta mi estación, mirando los cientos de rostros que entraban y salían del vagón.

¿Cuál de esos se llamaría Harry? ¿Barry? ¿Larry? ¿Mary? Ah no, ése era de mujer.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? –Preguntó un niño chiquito, sentado junto a mí con un jumper azul y un perro enormemente grande, de color azabache. –Necesito llegar a tiempo.

-¿Estás solo? –El chiquillo frunció la boca en una mueca ladeada y se encogió de hombros. Tenía unos bonitos ojos café claro, un rostro algo delgado y su cabello azabache hecho un enjambre, alborotado en todas direcciones sobre unas pequeñas gafas redondas. ¿Harry? – ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No te lo puedo decir. –Me dijo, bajando la mirada hasta su perro, que parecía poner atención. Le sonreí. –Se supone, que no debo hablar con extraños.

-Pues como quieras. –Me burlé girando mi rostro. –Pero para que sepas, fuiste tú el que me preguntó por la hora.

El pequeño hombrecito juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas y meditó un momento seguramente las posibilidades de peligro que yo podía ofrecer. A los pocos minutos, su pequeña manita tomó la mía y miré sus ojos con detenimiento; él se echó a reír y me sacó la lengua.

-Supongo que no presentas ningún peligro para mí. –Dijo orgulloso, apartando su mano. –Es imposible que me puedas llegar a hacer algo malo.

-Nunca sabes, no te confíes.

-No lo hago, por eso lo traigo a él. –El can se movió entre las personas de pie y se me quedó mirando con ojos pequeños, negros y vidriosos. –El me cuida y yo a él.

-¿Es tu mejor amigo? –Pregunté divertida.

-Sí, el mejor. –Se giró sobre sí, sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito pequeño y me ofreció un caramelo. – ¿Quieres?

-Se supone que no debo aceptar nada de extraños. Y como no sé tu nombre…

-Ya lo sabes. –Tomó mi mano desocupada y colocó un caramelo en forma de frijol. Verde como el césped. – Dime a que sabe. Hasta la fecha, creo que ha sido la mejor caja que he comprado, todos son deliciosos.

Antes de saborearlo, me lo llevé a la nariz, y lo olí. Nada. Ni un solo dejo de aroma dulzón por el azúcar, o peligrosamente ácido como los que Nick llevaba para jugarles bromas a sus amigos, incluidos John. No olía a nada, y a menos de que el niño fuera un traficante experimentado de caramelos, no exhibía peligro alguno para mí. Lo introduje en mi boca y saboreé. Para mi sorpresa, sabía extraño. Era algo baboso y elástico, como si me hubiese echado un pequeño puñado de sal a la boca, manteniéndolo quieto en una parte específica de la lengua. Lo miré con una mueca y el niño se partió de la risa.

-Es algo salado y gelatinoso.

-Moco, sin duda. –Aseguró, y me saqué el caramelo de la boca y lo lancé al suelo. –Qué lástima, creí que tendrías suerte.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿De dónde has sacado eso? Déjame verlo. –Retrocedió un momento y su negativa quedó opacada por la voz de la mujer que indicaba la proximidad de la siguiente estación.

-…has probado antes, lo siento.

-¿Disculpa? –Articulé viéndolo levantarse de su asiento y tomar a su perro de la correa.

-Aquí me bajo, gracias por la prueba, creo que sacaré todos los que sean verdes.

El tren se detuvo y mucha gente empezó a aglomerarse en torno a las puertas. El chico, se colocó bien sus gafas y le sonrió a su perro, quien no había dejado de verme. Levantó una mano y se despidió con una sonrisa algo familiar en el rostro, se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera! –Lo llamé y él giró. –Las diez menos quince. Esa es la hora.

Sonrió y sacó otro caramelo de su bolsillo, se acercó y me lo dio.

-Toma, para el mal sabor. –Aseguró y me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. –Vamos Canuto, se hace tarde.

Y así, sin más, desapareció entre el mar de gente del vagón, dejándome con un caramelo en mi palma derecha, de color rojo, como el vino o la sangre, alguno de los dos. Miré el presente del pequeño y me lo llevé a la boca, confundida hasta los huesos.

¿Canuto? Ah, genial… un nombre más.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Algo, de todo lo que había hecho, funcionó. Creo que lo bien que el destino cedió ante el ligero desliz que tuvo en la mañana, o lo irresistible que resultaron mis gafas limpiecitas y relucientes en Educación Física… algo, pero ese algo me consiguió una cita con ella.

-Yo creo, en mi humilde opinión, –dijo Ron camino a los casilleros –que es el avance de un gigante en términos de un día. Digo, sin contar al rubio exhibicionista que tiene por novio, ella aceptó. Es importante.

-Aún así, quiero averiguar más de ella. –Afirmé llegando al primer piso. –Marianne fue de mucha ayuda, y necesitamos que vomite más información.

-¿Y si mintió?

-No lo creo. –Afirmó Malfoy sacando de nuevo la contraseña de su casillero. –Seamos sinceros, es obvio que le gustas, Potter. Y eso puede ser una ventaja si sabes manejarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté deteniéndome entre el montón de personas que caminaban por los pasillos. –No saldré con ella, hurón. Tengo novia.

-Ustedes de verdad necesitaban una mente brillante en ese trío que tenían, ¿cierto? Ya entiendo el papel de la castaña en todo esto. Sin ella, ustedes hubieran muerto en primer curso.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada y yo sonreí, recordando las pruebas tras la trampilla y lo increíblemente audaz que había resultado ser mi pequeña Hermione de ojos miel con apenas once años de edad. _"… eres un gran mago, Harry. Lo digo en serio…"_ _No, claro que no preciosa, tú lo eres_. Ésa sin duda, debió ser mi respuesta. Entorné los ojos a los cuñados, que discutían algo sobre vómito de babosas y Nimbus 2001, cuando mis ojos dieron de frente en el anuncio del equipo de fútbol y su necesidad de nuevos aspirantes, fuertes y veloces.

-¡Ahí! –Gritó Ron eufórico quitándome las palabras de la boca. –Nuestra ventaja, Harry. Entraremos en el equipo de fútbol. Marianne es porrista.

-Estás aprendiendo, pequeño saltamontes. –Le dije uniendo mis manos y haciendo una reverencia, Ron sonrió y me imitó, dejando que el rubio fuera por sus cosas mientras nos divertíamos jugando a ser asiáticos respetables y de altos modales ancestrales. A fin de cuentas, regresamos al gimnasio y nos inscribimos en las pruebas que serían a fin de mes, donde seguro, las futuras camisetas tendrían tres "Crumley" en la parte trasera del torso.

Nicholas estaba ahí, colocando enormes pancartas con su rostro en ellas y un montón de actividades escritas. Vi que faltó al almuerzo con ella, porque yo sí estuve ahí, y aunque fue desde lejos, vi su enojo mientras intentaba devorar una manzana de postre junto a unas tres chicas que hablaban animadamente con ella y no hacía más que asentir. Bien, de seguir así, más cafés para mí.

Potter 1, Lohse 0.

Cuando llegamos a Grimmauld Place, no hicimos más que recostarnos y descansar. Ron fue a su casa antes del anochecer para comprobar la salud de su padre y ver si tenían noticias de Ginny y por ende de Hogwarts; Malfoy hibernaba en su dormitorio y yo, preparaba la cena. No se me daba nada mal, y aunque sabía que la señora Weasley mandaría a Ron cargado de alimentos para el resto del año, tenía ganas de preparar un platillo especial: canelones. Sí, sí… así de especial, tanto, que se me quemaron cuatro de nueve.

Lo admito, Hermione era muchísimo mejor en eso, y no podía esperar a llegar a casa después del trabajo, y encontrarme un plato lleno de éstos, humeantes y apetitosos en medio de la mesa del comedor, con ella a un lado y un niño al otro, hablándole al vientre preñado de su madre. Entonces el pequeño corría al verme y me daba un abrazo tan fuerte, que se lamentaba haberse lanzado desde lejos; mi castaña sonreía, feliz y completamente hermosa, sosteniendo su pancita hasta acercarse a mí y saludarme en medio de un comedor decorado obviamente por ella. En esa pequeña burbuja, yo era el hombre más feliz y satisfecho del mundo… ahí, era el Harry que acordamos sería, mucho antes de las gotas en su té.

"…_grande y feliz, quizá unos catorce mini Potters saltando por todo el Valle de Godric… ¿hablas en serio?... Claro, ¿por qué? ¿Preferirías un par más?... ¡Por Merlín, Harry, espero que estés bromeando! … me encantarían veintitrés, pero obviamente no existen hombres capaces de tanto… Entonces con gusto seré el que te demuestre lo contrario… Te amo…"_

-¿Harry? –Levanté la vista de los canelones quemados y me encontré con la señora Weasley. Llevaba una caja enorme en sus manos y caminaba hacia la alacena para dejar las reservas que el exagerado de su hijo alegó, nos hacían falta. – ¿Estás cocinando?

-Eso intento, no ha salido tan bien.

Ella soltó una carcajada y tomó uno de los buenos, cerrando sus ojos mientras masticaba. No abrió los ojos hasta que lo hubo terminado; cuando lo hizo me examinó el rostro y luego el de Ron, que había parecido de la nada y casi acababa con el plato.

-Son buenos, tesoro. Bastante buenos. –Aseguró acariciándome el cabello. –Quizá podrías llegar a ser chef, ¿quién sabe?

-¿Chef? –Preguntó Ron. – ¿Abdas en seio, mma? Jari neceita asion, avenuda. Do quemaudas de ocina.

-¿No crees que ya tuvo suficiente por una eternidad? –Preguntó carismática, dándome un beso en la mejilla y yendo hasta su hijo, le dio un golpe en el estómago y Ron tosió evitando reírse a carcajadas. –Buenas noches, cariño.

-¡Eres cruel, madre! Vete a la cama. –Y el sonido sordo de la desaparición de Molly Weasley inundó el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. –Me llevaré estos como postre, tú no querías, ¿cierto? –Negué con la cabeza y él asintió feliz, llevándose el plato. –Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, Harry.

Retiré los canelones negros y los lancé a la basura, escuché el sonido de la aparición y me giré de pronto, ¿qué habría olvidado la madre de Ron?

-¿Harry Potter?

No lo había visto hace mucho tiempo. Estaba igual que antes, aunque había ganado un poco de peso y sus enormes ojos brillantes me miraban con el mismo respeto y fidelidad con el que lo hicieron la primera vez que nos vimos. Dobby, el elfo libre, Dobby a secas…

-¡Dobby!

El elfo doméstico sonrió y se acercó a la mesa, sentándose con lentitud, esperando un regaño de mi parte que nunca llegó. Le sonreí y maldije a Ron por haberse llevado mis canelones y dejarme sin nada que ofrecerle.

-Espera un momento, ¿tienes hambre?

-Oh, Dobby no quiere incomodar a Harry Potter, señor. Está bien así.

-No te preocupes, tengo comida de sobra. –Dije adentrándome en la alacena. – ¿Qué tal un pastel de zanahoria? Digo, no como el de Hogwarts, pero… ya sabes, es algo. ¿Quieres?

-Si usted le da a Dobby, sí. Supongo que sí quiere. –Estiró su brazo y coloqué una rebanada en un plato. Se llevó un bocado a la boca y sonreí satisfecho. Él me miró y se detuvo, sonrió, y volvió a su pastel. –Ver a Dobby comer le recuerda a la señorita, ¿cierto? Dobby aún usa sus calcetines, son buenos para el invierno.

Sabía que el comentario del elfo no era mal intencionado, mucho menos había pensado herirme, pero no pude evitar que inconscientemente mis facciones se desmoronaran y la mirada de tristeza embargara mis ojos. Dobby lo notó y al no haber más con que intentar matarse, o una plancha con la cual arruinar sus manos, empezó a darse de cabezazos en la mesa, lo miré un momento y recordé lo dura que era la madera cuando al tercer intento la voz de Sirius me hizo ponerme en pie:

-_¡Potter! No esperes a que sangre._

-¡Detente! –Me acerqué a él y lo tomé por los pequeños brazos. Tenía los ojos llorosos y algo desorbitados, se lamentó con balbuceos e intentó darse de nueva cuenta contra la mesa, pero lo detuve, y él escuchó. –No te preocupes. La recuerdo a cada momento, y no está mal hacerlo.

-¡Lo siento, señor! Dobby no debió haber dicho eso, no debió…

-No, Dobby. Espera, espera. –Dije despacio, precaviendo un nuevo ataque masoquista. –Sabes que ella era inteligente, ¿cierto?

-Oh sí, la más inteligente señor. Dobby recuerda a la señorita como la mejor bruja que jamás conoció.

-Y, ¿sabes que dijo cuando sus padres murieron? –El elfo negó con detenimiento, claramente intrigado. –Que recordar a los seres queridos los hace estar cerca de ti, aún cuando no te recuerden… aún cuando estén lejos, o no los veamos nunca más mientras estemos vivos. Si los recuerdas, es porque aún están ahí, y te protegerán hasta el final.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sip. Se lo dijo su abuela.

-Una abuelita inteligente. –Razonó soltando una risita nerviosa que me permitió soltar sus manos. – ¿No lo cree?

-Sí. –Sonreí de vuelta. –Igual que ella. Por eso no está más recordar, te mantiene cerca de los que quieres con todas tus fuerzas.

-Es… es como la estrella que Dobby regaló a Harry Potter. –Aseguró satisfecho. –Como la que Dobby dio a Harry Potter para la señorita.

Recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Tan claro, como el agua, cuando entró a la sala común de Gryffindor y me ofreció la figurita de cinco puntas con una bonita historia que obviamente le conté a Hermione también.

-Sí, solo… solo que ella ya no la tiene. –Me lamenté e intenté disimular para evitar más golpes. –La tengo yo porque la perdió y esperaré a dársela cuando recuerde todo y a todos.

Saqué la estrella de entre mi camisa blanca aún de la escuela y la miré con melancolía, añorando que no la hubiese perdido en el accidente y que aún colgara de su cuello como lo hizo desde el funeral de sus padres. El elfo frunció el seño y se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar la altura de mi rostro, colocó sus manos alrededor de las mías y las abrí, suponiendo que quería ver la estrella. Entonces, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de pánico, donde sus ojos se abrieron alarmantemente y su labio inferior tembló con insistencia.

-¿Dobby? –Pregunté incorporándome y quitándome la cadena del cuello para que el elfo la examinara bien. – ¿Dobby?

-Harry… Potter, señor. –Dijo pausadamente, llevándose la estrella al pecho. –Hay un problema.

Hizo una pausa y antes de dar su veredicto corrió entre los platos hasta la ventana y la colocó en el alfeizar de la misma, se sentó junto a ella y esperó unos segundos, los mismos en los que la estrella brilló intensamente y empezó a echar humo, seguido de una única chispa dorado eléctrico que descendió con parsimonia desde la ventana hasta chocar contra el suelo y desaparecer. Miré la escena contrariado y levanté la vista hasta el elfo.

Cerré los ojos y esperé su respuesta.

-Es falsa. –Dijo, y creo que quedé en coma.

* * *

><p>Hola,hola! Siguen ahí?<p>

Como prometí, con una semana de diferencia, tal vez dos, pero capítulos seguros. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me hagan saber plis plis plis qué les pareció el capítulo, gracias a las personas por los Likes ;) Nos leemos... Se despide su fiel escritora

*Hermy Dwritte*


	9. The pursuit of an elephant

**Chapter VIII**

**The pursuit of an elephant **

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**El misterio es la cosa más bonita que podemos experimentar. Es la fuente de todo arte y ciencia verdaderos". Albert Einstein**_

Llegar tarde a casa nunca había sopesado en mí de una forma notoria. Si resultaba que de verdad iba tarde, John era el primero en preocuparse o al menos de manera expresa con un mensaje o una llamada esquizofrénica por averiguar dónde estaba. Con los ocho primeros accidentes de coche había sucedido así, pero después del noveno se le hizo costumbre ir por mí al taller de mecánica y regresar a casa para seguir rascándose la panza en la sala del segundo piso frente a la gran pantalla de plasma. Sin embargó, la culpa recayó como un balde de agua fría cuando la mañana del viernes —después de una horrible noche de inventario en la librería del señor Lime—, John me dijo que Emmil había tenido que partir hacia Francia la noche anterior, a casa de su hermana porque estaba a punto de "estirar la pata" por un ataque serio de tos.

No hubiera podido hacer mucho de haber estado presente cuando recibió la noticia, pero estaba segura que ella no se había desahogado con mi gemelo y llevaba por el contrario, gruesas y densas lágrimas acompañando los sollozos alojados en su garganta camino a la estación de tren. Hablé con ella el miércoles de la semana siguiente, y prometió estar en casa el domingo en la tarde porque la ancianita había empeorado y debía ocuparse de los gastos del hospital; sentí pena cuando la voz se le quebró por el auricular del teléfono y haciéndome responsable por la casa, colgó de inmediato en medio de un alboroto de voces y órdenes por medio de parlantes. Para entonces, ya era viernes, y cuando llegué a casa a la hora del almuerzo para ver qué más había pasado, Mary — quien de vez en cuando llegaba a ayudarle a Emmil con la limpieza de casa— me aseguró que no había vuelto a llamar, por lo que podía terminar mi almuerzo dejando la casa al cuidado del pequeño y escurridizo jardinero que continuaba sin agradarme.

-¿Aún no regresa? –Preguntó mi novio cuando subí al coche y él arrancó de regreso a la escuela para concluir los períodos de la tarde. Negué con la cabeza y asintió, saliendo de Cavendish Close. –Pero su hermana mejoró, ¿no es cierto?

-Nick, está en el hospital.

-Lo sé. –Se apresuró a decir. –Pero no es que esté más allá que aquí. Digo, las personas van al hospital a veces solo por una bomba de mocos.

-¡No están en el hospital por una bomba de mocos! Su hermana tiene neumonía y Emmil tiene que estar con ella porque no tiene a nadie más.

-Entonces no regresará pronto, ¿verdad?

En casos así, cuando le metía misterio al asunto y aderezaba su misticismo con preguntas repetitivas, los episodios de interrogatorios de CSI tomaban el primer lugar en la fila de mis pensamientos, y movían mi cerebro a toda máquina, intentando averiguar qué diablos se traía. Con ese mismo método, había averiguado que John estuvo saliendo con Rosie Faraday y Samantha Hale al mismo tiempo hace casi año y medio, también que él había comprado a Yale y la escondía en la habitación de mi hermano hasta que no pudo sacarla y terminó regalándosela, y por supuesto que era responsable de que el equipo de porristas estuviera presente en todos los partidos de fútbol. Así que me detuve un momento antes de averiguar qué diablos planeaba, hasta que su móvil vibró y me pidió que le leyera el mensaje. Lo desbloqueé y como si mi gemelo hubiese estado sentado en el asiento trasero, leí la respuesta a una interrogante que acababa de formularse en mi cabeza.

-_"Ya tengo los cañones de confeti. David cobró moderadamente por ser el DJ, e iré con Ben y Michael a comprar las bebidas después de clase, así que invéntale algo a tu novia, pero haz que acepte."_ –Terminé de leerlo y él no había parado de sonreír, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

-Dile que llegue antes de las siete, debemos ir por el trampolín a las seis. –Estaba a punto de estallar en busca de explicaciones cuando el teléfono vibró de nuevo y lo leí en silencio "_Por cierto, aún me debes seiscientas libras_." – ¿Qué dice?

-¡Seiscientas libras, grandísimo idiota! Sabía que planeabas algo, pero cañones de confeti y trampolines, ¿es en cerio?

-Es la fiesta para la campaña, Hermione. –Refutó como si todo aquello fuese extremadamente divertido. –Si quiero ser su futuro presidente es mi deber tener votantes seguros desde el principio, y como en la Audiencia de Candidatos algunos ovacionaron a mi principal opositor, debía conseguir un lugar para dar la fiesta. John dijo que su casa sería un…

-¡¿Nuestra casa? –El colmo, el colmo de los colmos personificado en un par de novatos intentando aparentar más de la cuenta. –Pero, ¿qué a ti y a John les sacaron el cerebro? No, no, no, no. No haremos una fiesta en casa, ¿estás loco? ¡Algo puede salir mal y…!

-No te preocupes, el capitán del equipo de natación irá por si hay algún ahogado, justamente ahora estarán llegando unas amables señoritas a dejar la casa impecable y como no cocinarías para trescientas personas, me aseguré de contratar un servicio de comida que estará hasta que la fiesta acabe.

-¡¿TRESCIENTAS?

-Bueno, quizá menos, es solo un aproximado, Hermione. –Cuando llegamos a la escuela, estuve segura que mi corazón iba a estallar de un pronto a otro. Él apagó el motor y se giró, tomándome de los hombros cuando yo empezaba a hiperventilar.

-No. Definitivamente no. ¿Estás loco? En tu casa hay suficiente espacio para meter las mismas personas y de seguro el séquito de empleados que tienes a tu mando lo tendrá todo listo muchísimo antes que nosotros. ¡¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? Eres increíble, la verdad esta estupidez de tu campaña me está cansando.

-No, la que me está cansando eres tú. –Abrió la puerta y salió del coche dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Mis mejillas empezaron a hervir y tomando mi mochila salí por mi cuenta hecha una furia.

-Repite lo que dijiste. –Exigí desafiante.

-¿Para qué? Me escuchaste perfectamente y el repetirlo no va a hacer que me retracte. –Avanzó poniendo la alarma al Ferrari y me vi forzada a correr para alcanzarlo. –Tu problema es que eres demasiado aburrida, una anciana quizá. Decidimos hacer la fiesta en tu casa porque no hay nadie más que ustedes dos y el jardinero, pero saldrá esta noche y la casa será nuestra, ya me ocupé de eso.

-¡Yo vivo ahí, no puedes pasarme por alto! –La verdad me sentí herida, por sobre toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos cuando atravesábamos las puertas de vidrio del edificio principal, la idea de que estuviésemos teniendo este tipo de conversación me dolió con una punzada fina en la boca del estómago. – ¡NICHOLAS, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Se detuvo un par de pasos antes que yo, examinó la gente alrededor que empezaba a mirarnos, giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a mí. Inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el mío y me dio un beso del cual intenté soltarme, hasta que me di por enterada que me tenía fuertemente abrazada con su brazo derecho, y cuando se apartó de mí, vi la furia en su rostro asomándose por un par de ojos verdes. Me quedé sin aliento cuando el agarre empezó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, y cuando vi a James detenerse junto con sus hermanos cerca del mostrador de Guiselle, pendiente de nosotros, las palabras abandonaron mi garganta. La opresión de mi pecho contra el suyo me llamó la atención de una manera poco delicada y retorné la vista hasta él.

-Escúchame bien, castaña. No me importa si no quieres estar en la fiesta, si quieres enciérrate en tu habitación. –Sugirió furioso acercando su boca a mi oído y tomando mi mano con fuerza. –O tírate por el balcón, cualquiera de las dos cosas que hagas no impedirá que la fiesta se lleve a cabo. –Aprisionó mis dedos y me arrastró un par de pasos más. –Y si quieres quejarte, hazlo con tu hermano, yo no quiero ni tengo porqué escuchar tus berrinches.

Se apartó de mí, me dio un beso en los labios con fuerza, se acomodó el saco y me dejó ahí, en medio del hall mientras él se alejaba de mí con fuertes zancadas. Nunca, de entre todas las peleas que habíamos tenido, me había tratado de esa forma. Me sentí impotente y con ganas de estamparle una buena bofetada que dejara marcada en su mejilla incluso mis huellas digitales. Miré el suelo y el nudo en mi garganta hizo que mi aliento regresara para únicamente soltar un sollozo y permitir que las lágrimas se acumularan y empezaran a asomarse por mis ojos. Al levantar la vista, James aún estaba ahí, mirándome con el ceño fruncido y sus puños cerrados en torno a la tira que mantenía su mochila colgada del hombro; las ganas de llorar se hicieron más fuertes y no hice más que apartar la vista de él y huir en dirección al baño.

Cuando salí del cubículo y me acerqué al espejo, estuve segura que había perdido unos cuarenta minutos de Cálculo Avanzado y mis ojos rojos me harían perder la hora y veinte restante. Saqué mi maquillaje e intenté reponer algo de la estúpida hazaña del estúpido de Nick y cuando estuve lista, me acomodé el cabello y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la castaña de rizos largos y ojos miel, salí del baño. Lo bonito de esa tarde, fue haber encontrado a un pelinegro sentado en el piso junto a su mochila, apoyando su espalda a la pared y con las manos en sus rodillas, recargando su cabeza en ellas; estuve observándolo de pie frente a él por un momento hasta que levantó su rostro y en medio de su flequillo desordenado, me concedió verlo sonreír por primera vez en el día.

-Hola.

Estuve consciente de lo desierto del pasillo cuando con apenas despegar sus labios el uno del otro, pude escuchar su saludo en un débil susurro. Desde aquel lunes, podría decirse que se había convertido en más que un conocido y el tiempo con él era el mejor y más divertido que tenía. Sus hermanos eran graciosísimos cuando peleaban entre ellos y el rubio no resultó ser tan tenebroso después de todo, incluso era mi pareja de química en el laboratorio de la señorita Myller y sin ganas de presumir, éramos los mejores; el pelirrojo era bastante glotón y él indescriptiblemente lindo, incluso cuando no estaba consciente de serlo, como ahora, precisamente. Se puso de pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla, dirigiendo su pulgar a la altura de mi rostro y limpiando una lágrima que pasé por alto. Cerré los ojos sin siquiera decir una palabra y sentí el contacto del resto de su mano sobre mi piel, movió su pulgar en pequeños círculos y de un pronto a otro, me abrazó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté cuando mis lágrimas surgieron de nuevo y mi boca chocaba contra la solapa de su saco. Sentí cómo se encogió de hombros y dejé caer la mochila al suelo para aferrarme a él con más fuerza.

-Me preocupaba que un troll entrara por la puerta y tuviera que ir a salvarte. –Duré unos segundos en asimilar su chiste, mismos en los cuales él me separó de sí, se agachó por mi mochila y sonrió. –No te rías, ya me pasó una vez y apenas tenía once.

-¿Y lo venciste?

-Por supuesto. –Aseguró con una cara bastante falsa. –Bueno, tuve algo de ayuda.

-Complejo de héroe, ¿ah?

-Solo un poquito. –Respondió haciendo un gesto con sus dedos. Me tendió la mano con la mochila y me la llevé al hombro. Le permití burlarse de mí y limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro con la parte inferior de mis palmas, girándome ligeramente para que no viera el desastre que sería mi cara. Lo escuché reír entre dientes y lo miré mordiéndome el labio.

-No te burles, he de estar horrible.

-Estás hermosa. –Aseguró revolviéndome el cabello con su mano libre. –Siempre lo estás.

Ay, Dios. Estuve segura que en esos momentos mis mejillas eran de color carmín y mis dientes superiores habían atrapado el labio inferior con insistencia, mientras él se partía de la risa justo en mi rostro. Cuando se reía, sus gafas se levantaban nada más un poquito, pero era lo suficiente para mirar sus hipnotizantes ojos esmeralda brillar tras el cristal y perderme en ellos con un letargo en el cual estaba segura, podría vivir toda una eternidad. ¿Porqué no era él quien me llevaba todas las mañanas al colegio? ¿Por qué aparecía justamente ahora? ¿Por qué no pudo haber llegado de Australia tres años antes? De haberlo hecho, quizá no hubiese obedecido a un pasado impuesto que todos recordaban menos yo… de haberlo hecho, quizá él… quizá…

-No hagas que me sonroje también. Hermione, deja de mirarme. –Ordenó tapándome el rostro con ambas manos. Reí entre el diminuto eco y entonces algo apareció en mi cabeza. Algo así como una idea brillante.

-¿James? –Tragué grueso cuando levantó sus manos de mi cara, pendiente de mi diálogo. – ¿Irías conmigo por un café?

-¿Ahora? –Preguntó claramente alarmado por mi pregunta. – ¿En lugar de ir a clase?

-Sí, bueno si quieres, claro… digo, si puedes. ¿Estás libre? Porque se supone que yo estaría en Cálculo Avanzado y me he perdido casi la primera hora, no tendría cara para entrar justamente en medio de la clase y sentarme a fingir que estuve ahí desde el inicio, seguramente entendiendo nada de todo lo que ha estado explicando al resto de la clase. –Dije atropelladamente mientras él examinaba mi rostro. De pronto se puso serio y entendí mi grave error. –Pero, ¿qué digo? Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Discúlpame, de seguro debes de estar perdiendo tu tiempo aquí conmigo y me encuentras tremendamente inaprop…

Extendió su mano libre y me la ofreció con la pose de un caballero que se preparaba para entrar al centro de la pista de baile con su pareja. Miré sus cinco dedos extendidos frente a mí y mi rostro se deformó en una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿De verdad? –Pregunté señalándola como si su mano fuese un cachorrito en una vitrina.

-Sí, pero se supone que debes tomarla primero. –Susurró disimuladamente como si estuviésemos en medio de mucha gente, y la atención se centrara en nosotros dos; cuando lo hice, la apretó suavemente entre la suya y me miró directamente a los ojos. –No me gusta que llores, pero si lo haces… estaré aquí, contigo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Con mi vida. –Susurró, y yo le creí.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

El estúpido ese continuaba cagándosela, y ésta vez lo hizo en grande.

Acepto que medité bastante atravesar los pocos metros que nos separaban y arrancarle el cabello de un tirón, aplicarle un _crucio_ y dejarlo moribundo mientras me la llevaba a ella lejos de ahí, rezábamos juntos para que su memoria volviera y terminaba con Voldemort después de eso. Malfoy me instaba a hacerlo y juraba que si yo no lo hacía, él se encargaría personalmente del rubio, pero Ron nos detuvo cuando Nicholas la soltó y se apartó de ella dejándola como muy pocas veces la vi: sin palabras. Por eso, decidí no asistir a la clase de Negocios y Gestión, sino por el contrario esperarla fuera, pues si continuaba siendo ella, si aún había una pequeña castaña asustadiza, solitaria y sabelotodo ahí dentro, estaba seguro que necesitaba de un pequeño héroe que la salvara. No habría monstruos de montaña ni _Wingardiums Leviosas_, pero si muchas lágrimas y si algo había aprendido, era que el mejor remedio para esas pequeñas escurridizas, era un abrazo. Fuerte, grande y rebosante de gordura, como una vez me dijo.

Sin embargo, conseguí algo más. Y las pequeñas líneas que intercambiamos llevaron al primer café que tanto había estado esperando, pero lo que más me importó, fue asegurarle que yo estaría para ella siempre, sin dudarlo… que podía llorar mil lágrimas, y yo secaría mil y un más. Curiosamente, la pequeña charla en la salida de los baños resultó ser tremendamente íntima y logré el efecto que quise cuando empezó a usar su ágil y agudo cerebro para refutar mis oraciones de doble sentido, dejando de lado a su novio temporal.

Verla sonreír después de haber estado encerrada martirizándose por las bestialidades del estúpido ese con aires de superioridad, me otorgó cien puntos más.

Potter 101, Lohse 0.

-¿Quieres conducir tú? –Pregunté mirando de antemano cómo sus ojos color miel se encendían de inmediato. Me arrebató las llaves y corrió hasta el Mercedes, dando saltitos antes de abrir la puerta y sentarse con las manos firmes en el volante. –Supongo que es un sí.

-No tienes idea del tiempo que llevo sin conducir. –Dijo mirándome entrar al coche. –John dice que soy un peligro y que debería de haber perdido los puntos en mi licencia por conducción temeraria, pero los catorce accidentes me han dado experiencia, ¿sabes? Te puedo asegurar que…

-¿Catorce? –Ah, que linda. Catorce accidentes y lo dice como si fuera algo común y corriente. No quise esperar su respuesta, me apresuré a lanzar las mochilas al asiento trasero y ponerme el cinturón de seguridad. –Creo que esta cosa será mi mejor amigo de aquí a donde sea que vayamos.

-No habrá un accidente número quince. –Encendió el motor, ajustó los espejos y arrancó.

-¿Segura?

-No, pero podría explicártelo con una taza de café.

La insté a seguir y salimos del estacionamiento bajo la mirada despreocupada del oficial de seguridad que degustaba de una malteada. Lo que nos tomó llegar al centro de Londres no fue mucho y de ahí al café muchísimo menos, cuando se detuvo, estuve seguro que mi corazón necesitaba ir a urgencias, o por lo menos tener un mes de calma; si Malfoy o Ron hubieran ido en el asiento de atrás, seguramente los hubiéramos dejado perdidos en la autopista. Cuando se detuvo en el estacionamiento feliz de la vida, intenté dejar de temblar y hacerme el sorprendido.

-Es aquí. –Dijo señalando la construcción frente a nosotros. –Vine hace años, la verdad no he salido por un café en mucho tiempo. –Me entregó las llaves, giró al asiento trasero por su mochila, salió del coche, estiró los brazos y se asomó por el vidrio. – ¿Vienes?

Hace mucho, cuando ella aún me recordaba, decía que mi cara de impresión era algo parecido a un idiota que le acababan de decir que lo era. Una mezcla extraña entre asombro, confusión y diversión, todas juntas en una hilarante mueca. Como nunca me vi al espejo imitando este tipo de reacciones, dejé que ella me lo repitiera justamente como lo dijo antes, mientras mirábamos el café. Era una choza de madera en un balcón junto a un río silencioso, rodeada de macetas y arbustos de distintos tipos de verdes, con florecillas rosas y lilas saltando por todo lado. Había pequeños faroles sobre la baranda de madera negra y bancas de piedra con algo de musgo en las partes pegadas al piso; más adelante, pequeñas mesas redondas con una enorme sombrilla de playa verde en medio de la misma y un solitario cuervo que graznaba desde lo más alto de la construcción llena de ventanitas. También, un caminito de piedra desde el pequeño estacionamiento de seis o siete lugares que conducía justo en medio de una poza llena de sapos y lirios acuáticos, junto a una hermosa castaña en uniforme de colegio con una cámara fotográfica acechándolos peligrosamente desde la orilla.

-¿Hermione? –Pregunté acercándome hasta ella y poniéndome de cuclillas. Apenas levantó la vista del lente para indicar que me escuchaba, cosa que dudé. –Vaya, vaya… hemos descubierto el pasatiempo de la castaña.

-Fotos. –Aseguró con una risita.

Capturó un par de sapos y una mosca siendo devorada de un lengüetazo, hasta que se giró de pronto y quedamos muy cerca. Vi como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y sonreía abiertamente; quizá si tuviera el valor suficiente, me hubiera reclinado sobre ella y finalmente darle un beso, pero había peros, y eran tres: El primero, ella tenía novio, y aunque fuera yo, no me recordaba, sino al otro idiota que la hacía llorar. Entonces, si la besaba pensaría en él y lo inapropiado del beso… no me volvería a hablar porque se enfadaría, y mi plan de recuperarla se iría al carajo. El segundo, porque de haberlo hecho y ella corresponderme, no creo que el misterio de qué fue lo que sucedió con ella sería develado, sino que vomitaría una explicación de las tres gotas, de un té, una estrella, más de sesenta meses y mil mentiras que la dejarían peor de confundida que ahora. Y finalmente el tercero, porque ella retrocedió de pronto, y sacó una fotografía.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunté apartando el aparato de su rostro.

-Se llama hacer una foto. –Dijo con simpleza fotografiándome de nuevo. –Tienes bonitos ojos, ¿lo sabías?

-Por supuesto. –Respondí cuando mi voz quedó ahogada por un trueno poderoso que desató el inicio de un aguacero. Ella miró arriba buscando la primera gota de lluvia, cuando arrebaté su cámara y le tomé una foto. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí e hizo un puchero. Otra foto.

-No me gusta que me tomen fotos. –Confesó colocando su mano sobre el lente.

-¿Qué? ¡No seas ridícula! Sonríe.

-James, detesto mis fotos. Me gusta tomarlas, pero no salir en ellas. –Era totalmente absurdo, la Hermione que yo conocía no tenía problemas con eso. Tomé otra foto de ella mientras me ponía de pie y se acercaba peligrosamente entre las gotas heladas de lluvia. – ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-No hasta que sonrías.

-Dame la cámara. ¡Detente!

-No. –Negué alejándome para enfocarla mejor. –Vamos sonríe, no te cuesta tanto.

-¡Si que cuesta!

-Entonces no te la daré de vuelta.

-¡Harry!

Si hubiera estado pendiente de lo que decía, se hubiera retractado, pero estaba tan concentrada en quitarme la cámara que se le escapó el mejor nombre del mundo, bueno quizá después del de ella. Sonreí emocionado cuando lo repitió mientras yo retrocedía sacando más cuadros de sus movimientos. Se detuvo cuando llegamos al ras de la escalera, me sacó la lengua y se giró. Así que me acerqué, giré la lente hacia nuestro lado, presioné un dedo sobre sus caderas haciéndola reír, y activé el flash. Me arrebató la cámara, me pisó el pie y entró a la cafetería, girándose solo para sacarme la lengua de nuevo y desaparecer tras la puerta. Cuando entré, algo empapado por la lluvia, ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas libres junto a la ventana que daba al río, y leía el menú balanceando el salero en pequeños círculos sobre la mesa. Me acerqué despacito, riendo de su reacción cuando me sentara e intentara tomar la cámara de nuevo…

-No te atrevas a tocarla. –Dijo asustándome cuando en un rápido movimiento colocó la mano que antes tenía el salero sobre la cámara. Me miró risueña y me senté, negando con la cabeza.

-Fue divertido, admítelo. –La incité sonriendo. Ella negó con la cabeza, pendiente del menú y luego, tras varios minutos de yo mirándola, sonrió.

-Quizá un poco. –Estuve satisfecho con su respuesta hasta que giró de nuevo al menú y me interesé por mirarlo también. Ensaladas, platos fuertes, entradas, panecillos, pie de sabores, donas, pasteles, helados, crepas, malteadas, batidos y por supuesto… café. –Creo que deberías probar el cappuccino que hacen aquí, te deja un bigote enorme, pero es delicioso.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y qué me recomiendas de comer? –Pregunté aceptando su oferta al mismo tiempo que una pareja con dos niños se levantaba de su mesa tras haber pagado su cuenta.

-Veamos… si tienes mucha hambre, el venado con papas fritas te dejará satisfecho de aquí a Noche Buena; pero si no, los panecillos son una buena opción, o las donas, aunque tienen bastante azúcar. –Rió fuertemente y fruncí el ceño, en busca de explicaciones. –Nop, no es buena idea. ¿El azúcar y yo? Asegúrate de nunca darme en grandes cantidades. Una vez duré despierta dos días seguidos por una dona de éstas. ¡Una!

-¿Y estás completamente segura que no eran anfetaminas? –Exploté de risa justo después de ella, cuando la camarera se acercó y pidió la orden.

-Quisiera un cappuccino y un pastel de naranja, por favor. –Ordenó sonriéndole a la mujer.

-Sí, lo mismo para mí. Aunque podría incluir una rebanada del p…

-Pie de arándanos. –Completó la castaña frente a mí y la miré sonriendo entre dientes. La mujer se alejó con nuestro pedido y ella se encogió de hombros. –Aunque no lo creas, sabía que ibas a decir eso, que extraño.

-¿Ahora eres adivina? –Si tan solo supiera el insulto que esa pequeña pregunta hubiera sido para la antigua Hermy, ya estaría siendo masacrado con el tenedor. Ella arqueó las cejas y levantó el mentón, irónica. – ¿Qué?

-No seas ridículo, James. –Espetó con tono de mandona. –La adivinación no es más que una estupidez, a decir verdad es bastante imprecisa… bien pude haber dicho pie de manzana o el de piña. ¡Piña! Creo que llevaré un poco para John.

-Imprecisa, aja. –No te rías Harry, no te rías. –Bueno… quizá fue un déjà vu.

-¿Crees en estas cosas? –Preguntó con el brillo en los ojos que yo bien conocía. –Digo, los he tenido… antes. Son divertidos, a mi nana le dan escalofríos cada vez que le digo que tuve uno. Hubo un tiempo en que tenía al menos tres a la semana, y es que…

-¿Crees… bueno, qué crees que sean? –Dale agua al sediento, comida al hambriento e intriga a Hermione. Todo resultará de la misma forma que el anterior. –Los he tenido, como todos y siempre me he preguntado por qué suceden.

-Una vez leí que tu cerebro adelanta el tiempo…

-¿Adelantar el tiempo? ¡Hermione, no puedes estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo! –Ay, cómo me divertiré hoy.

-No digo que eso sea posible, aunque tengo mis dudas, ¿sabes? Una vez desperté en mi habitación después de haberme caído en el pasillo y el hueso de Yale, que usualmente está en su perrera, estaba dentro de casa. Fue una noche bastante extraña. En fin… ¿en qué íbamos? ¡Oh, tu cerebro! Bueno…

Discutimos un poco más sobre el asunto mientras comíamos y la lluvia afuera aminoraba ligeramente mientras pasaban las horas y el día empezaba a oscurecerse. Cómicamente, cada una de sus frases eran rastros viejos de momentos que vivíamos, y quedaba un poco confundida cuando yo lograba recordar una de aquellas tantas conversaciones y repetía lo que dije en ese entonces, así que se mordía el labio y continuaba hablando, riéndose o simplemente escuchando mis teorías sobre fuese lo que fuese que estuviéramos hablando.

-Hermione. –La llamé terminando mi cappuccino y ella giró la vista del botecito en el río, para soltar una carcajada contagiosa.

-Lo siento. –Chilló en medio de sus carcajadas, haciendo que todos los comensales giraran su rostro hacia nosotros. –P-pero tu bigote, Dios… es el más gracioso que he visto en la vida, y eso que he visto muchos. Nunca te dejes bigote, por favor.

-No te burles. –La regañé limpiando la espuma. Esperé a que terminara de reír y bebí el último trago de café. –En el interior, eres mala. Y bastante.

-Tengo que reírme, quizá consiga que pagues tú la cuenta. –Fingí falsa indignación cuando desvió su mirada de nuevo al río y otra vez a mí, tapando lo que sería una sonrisa tremendamente tentadora con el vaso de cappuccino que también estaba siendo terminado. – ¿Lo harás?

-No. –Aseguré cruzándome de brazos y recostándome en el respaldar de la silla acolchada. Ella se puso seria de inmediato y la imité. –Tú fuiste quien me invitó a venir por el café, tú pagas.

-No me digas.

Me acerqué de pronto, tal vez en un movimiento brusco y estiré mi mano hasta su rostro, haciendo que se quedara inmóvil mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Corrí la palma de mi mano izquierda hacia su oreja y detrás de ella, aparecí un billete que sobraba para la cuenta y la propina. ¿Quién diría que los encantamientos invocadores serían tan útiles convertidos en silenciosos?

-Tú pagas. –Aparté los rizos castaños del dinero y lo deposité justo al frente suyo, con ella manteniendo una enorme, misteriosa y atractiva sonrisa en sus labios rosas. –Quieras o no.

-¡Magia! Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –Dijo por fin, cuando logró salir de su asombro. – ¿Un pequeño mago? –Me encogí de hombros y ella negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero no me impresionó en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Qué?

-No. Lo siento, pero ha de ser tu dinero porque no traigo billetes de ese tamaño. –Apuntó satisfecha. Entrecerré mis ojos y ella me imitó. –Quizá si hubieses sacado un elefante la historia hubiera cambiado.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que traes elefantes en la cartera?

-Te sorprendería lo que cabe, pero digas lo que digas, no me sorprendió. –Me recliné de nuevo con los brazos cruzados, y la examiné con detenimiento.

¿Qué no la sorprendió? ¡Pero claro que no! Hace tan solo tres años ella viajaba en el tiempo, leía runas y latín, creaba _patronus_, volaba en hipogrifos, en escobas; reparaba gafas, tejía para los elfos, preparaba pociones multijugo, creaba ejércitos infraganti y por si fuera poco, sabía cómo carajos derrotar a una planta que a algún demente se le ocurrió llamar Lazo del Diablo. ¡¿Cómo esperas, Harry Potter, impresionar a tu chica con un simple truco de feria? ¿De verdad? ¿A la chica más brillante de estos tiempos?

-¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? –Pregunté desafiante.

Ella arrugó la nariz, y sonreí satisfecho hasta que sus labios se separaron y con una sonrisa me invitó a seguir el juego. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le puse mi total y completa atención: Tomó el salero, abrió la tapa de aluminio y regó un montoncito de granos de sal sobre la mesa, se entretuvo haciendo circulitos, hasta que levantó la vista y rió entre dientes. Entonces, cubrió la sal con su mano derecha y levantó la izquierda frente a su rostro.

-Sopla. –Obedecí cauto y cuando retiró la mano, la sal había desaparecido. La miré incrédulo al mismo tiempo que cerraba su mano izquierda frente a mis ojos y tras soplarla por su cuenta, una serie de granitos blancos y diminutos descendieron por su puño cerrado, chocando contra la mesa. –No es un elefante, pero conseguí tu atención.

Y vaya que la consiguió. ¿Aficionada a la magia? Veamos qué sucede si elevamos un poco el nivel… quizá, la fiesta de Lohse no sea un desperdicio después de todo.

* * *

><p>Hola queridos lectores!<p>

Capi largo, sí lo sé... Había tanto que describir y me emocioné con la trama, sin embargo me costó trabajo decidir que sí y que no. Creo que tengo unas diez hojas más de este capítulo llena de ideas y diálogos que obviamente usé después, en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y haberse sorprendido en medio de la lectura con una que otra sonrisilla tonta xD. Nos leemos muy pronto, se despide su fiel escritora

*Hermy Dwritte*


	10. A wish to beware

Chapter IX

A wish to beware

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

_**"Mezcla a tu prudencia, un grano de locura". Quinto Horacio Flaco**_

Me enterró los dedos en el hombro derecho con tanta fuerza, que no hice más que permanecer inmóvil, mirado con horror cómo lo tomaba de los brazos y lo tumbaba en el suelo, dejando que se le escapara un quejido sordo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, escupiendo sangre.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir a borbollones, y el palpitar de mi corazón se aceleró tanto que podía escucharlo cada vez más fuerte e impotente en mis oídos. Sus hermanos aún de pie frente a nosotros, me miraron de pronto desatendiendo a sus contrincantes, justo antes de que el suelo se quebrara y las luces quedaran en el recuerdo de quienes presenciábamos la pelea. Me giré en medio de la penumbra, soltándome de John y avanzando unos cuantos pasos en su búsqueda, hasta que un par de manos envolvieron las mías… y entonces, ya no estaba en el patio trasero de casa, y la baldosa bajo mis pies había sido reemplazada por una fría y oscura madera…

-¿J-James? -Pregunté a las tinieblas.

-Ven, déjame contarte una historia, Wendy.

*»··..-FLASH BACK-..··«*

Apenas el pelinegro me dejó en la entada de Cavendish Close, los guardias de la calle privada me detuvieron un segundo para firmar los permisos y confirmar la cantidad de personas que llegarían a casa. Asentí a todo y firmé los papeles sin miramientos, despidiéndome de ellos y emprendiendo el camino hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Entrar sin coche, requería de dos llaves: primero la del portón de metal que pesaba unos tres kilos y después la de la puerta principal a varios metros luego de los rosales y los arbustos que trepaban por las verjas de enfrente. Como siempre, Francis estaba agachado manteniendo conversaciones con sí mismo y ni me prestó atención cuando entré, así que no me detuve a saludarlo; sin embargo, rió apenas abrí la puerta, y me enteré del porqué muy pronto.

Las "amables señoritas" eran un puñado de mujeres jóvenes, con pisadas pequeñas y presurosas que corrían de un lado a otro con cacerolas y pilas de platos relucientes, cargándolos desde el camión de la compañía hasta un inmenso toldo que habían levantado quien sabe cuando justo al final del patio trasero, muy cerca de la piscina. Las mesas eran pocas y obviamente no pretendían que se sentaran a degustar de los bocadillos ni las bebidas, pues David empezaba a armar su stand con parlantes monumentales que de seguro volarían los cristales del zarrapastroso invernadero junto a él con las primeras notas de sus canciones. Ni siquiera quise echar un vistazo al resto de la casa, no le presté atención al llamado del DJ desde lejos, sino que me limité a correr hasta mi habitación y cerrar todas las cortinas posibles; la vista del primer piso había sido más que suficiente.

_Cuanto desearía que todo esto se fuera a la mierda._

Intenté hablar con Emmil después de haber acabado los deberes, pero el número que dejó para comunicarnos con ella estaba ocupado en todos mis intentos y la verdad no pudo haber ocurrido de mejor forma. Entonces, si contestaba, ¿qué demonios se supone que le diría cuando preguntara por cómo andaba todo? No podría pasarle el teléfono para que mi gemelo mintiera con facilidad sin mencionar la fiesta, yo probablemente le hubiese dicho esa palabra antes de decir _aló_.

Encendí las lucecitas que rodeaban el respaldar de mi cama y fui en busca de mi móvil sobre la mesita de noche junto a la pared de fotografías. Me senté frente a ellas y las miré por largo tiempo, recordando cada uno de los cuadros como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer.

-¿Hermione? -Levanté la vista hasta la puerta, y por ahí se asomaba la mata de pelo castaño de la cabeza de John. Lo fulminé con la mirada y se detuvo después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí - ¿No vasa bajar? Ya todos están aquí.

-Justamente me dirigía al ático, no quiero saber nada de la fiesta.

-¿Porqué? -Lo fulminé nuevamente con la mirada y me puse de pie. Caminé bajo su mirada y me senté en la cama. Carraspeó fuertemente, y contuve una mueca de asco. -Y, ¿qué te parece? -Cuestionó girando - ¿Conseguiré muchas chicas hoy?

-Ni una. -Contesté acomodándome sobre la pila de almohadas que tenía detrás. ¿Qué este idiota no pretendía darme una explicación razonable?

-¡¿Qué?! -Preguntó corriendo hasta la cama y lanzando los libros de un manotazo al suelo. Hizo caso omiso a mi mirada recriminatoria y me miró a los ojos. - ¿Hablas en serio?

-Y mucho. De verdad, John, ¿cuál es tu problema? -Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos y poniéndome en pie para tomar los libros y llevarlos a su lugar. -No me preguntas si me parece hacer una fiesta en casa, ¿por qué habría de valer ahora mi opinión para tu estúpido atuendo?

-Ah, Hermione no seas ridícula. Lohse debía de explicarte todo, no vengas con sermones ahora, mira…

-¡Ah, no! No me vengas con el _mira hermanita preciosa_… o el _mira castaña sabelotodo_. Los _mira_ te los puedes meter por el culo, ¿sabes? -Creí escuchar su quijada chocar contra el suelo mientras ponía el libro de Biología en el estante sobre el escritorio. Me giré con los brazos cruzados y él no hizo más que acomodarse sobre las sábanas para ponerme atención. -Ya me harté de esto John, y no pretendo involucrarme. ¿Quieres hacer una fiesta en casa sin consultarme antes, invitar a cincuenta mil personas a venir, prenderle fuego? No me importa, simplemente, cuando esto vuele, no vengas a mí para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos.

-¡Santo Dios, mujer! ¿Pero qué diablos hizo Lohse contigo para que te pongas así? Es una simple fiesta. -Le dediqué una mirada fulminante y él se echó a reír acercándose lentamente. Colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y giré el rostro, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. -Eres linda, linda en verdad, pero cuando te enojas, te pones incluso mejor, ¿lo sabías?

-Y por eso te encanta crisparme los nervios, ¿cierto? -Tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y puso mi rostro en dirección al suyo, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran; una furiosa y la otra ridícula e hilarante. Sonreímos. -La verdad quiero estar molesta contigo pero no consigo estarlo, por alguna razón fuiste solo el títere que accedió a poner la casa. Pero había mil formas de decirme, y créeme que intentando partirme en dos no era una de ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó y desvié la vista de nuevo. - ¿Hermione?

-Nada. -Me solté de su agarre y regresé a la cama, maldiciendo la hora en que descubrí era pésima para mentir. Me metí debajo de las sábanas y esperé que se fuera, obviamente ahí se quedo, con la mirada atenta, meditando seguramente cómo enfrentarlo en un lugar apartado de los invitados.

No era tonto, y sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?

La pausa que se creó entre nosotros delimitó las palabras con una caligrafía bastante fuerte y clara. Imaginé el rostro de John deformándose de inmediato y no hice más que aferrarme a la sábana cuando sentí las lágrimas llenar las cuencas de mis ojos.

-No fue nada, de verdad. -Dije con la voz quebrada. -Simplemente me alteré y quiso evitar un escándalo en medio hall.

-¿Y por eso lloras, castaña? -Cuestionó con voz paternal intentando sin éxito sacarme de mi escondite. - ¿Porque lo hiciste pasar un momento incómodo? Vamos, recuerda que el experto en mentiras soy yo. Sé que no fue así pero si no quieres decirme, está bien, lo respeto. Solo déjame hacerte una pregunta.

Me limpié un par de lágrimas, instándolo a proseguir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que imaginé se proyectaría bajo la tela. Se aclaró la garganta y habló:

-¿Por eso fue que faltaste a Cálculo?

-¿Eh?

-Mi clase se suspendió y estaba en el jardín delantero justo cuando deberías estar en tú salón. -Intenté no parecer sorprendida, pero mi reacción inmediata surgió tan rápido que me vi sentada en la cama, sin ninguna sábana de por medio. Su rostro de escrutinio era bastante bueno. Me limité a levantar los hombros y fruncir el ceño. _Intenta parecer distraída… no fue más que un café._ -No quiero decirte lo que vi hasta que tú misma me…

-Salí con James. -Respondí. Estas cosas, así como estaban, ya eran difíciles como para tener que explicarlas. -Fuimos por un café y me trajo de regreso.

-¿Crumley? ¡¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?! -Preguntó exaltándose de pronto. - ¡¿Acaso lo conoces bien?!

-Sí. ¡¿Lo conoces tú?! -Hizo una mueca de desaprobación y mi corazón palpitó fuerte. -John no compliques las cosas, si supieras lo que sucedió la razón en este momento me la estarías…

-¡¿Razón?! Esto no se trata de estar del lado de nadie, Wendy. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tu cabeza, ese es el problema. Viene un aparecido cualquiera…

-James no es un aparecido. -Interrumpí.

-¿Qué?

-James… no es un aparecido, Jonathan. -Me miró con la boca abierta y se alejó hasta la puerta en un segundo. Parecía debatir algo consigo mismo mientras un hipo terrible me atacaba de pronto. Entonces se giró y clavó su mirada en mí.

-Como quieras. Pero, solo no confíes en nadie a partir de ahora, -susurró tomando el pomo de la puerta -recuerda que al final de la jornada, quienes estuvimos ahí cuando despertaste fuimos solo tres personas.

Cerré los ojos para no verlo partir, pero la sensación de caer de nuevo en un vacío interminable y espantoso me abrazó con ganas, haciéndome un puñito el corazón. Tres personas… tres, y ninguna de ellas era él.

La tercera tenía hermosos bucles rubios, era de fuertes facciones y una mirada severa que parecía disfrutar de su ausencia desde la última vez que pisó nuestra casa. Era algo fría, y le gustaban mucho los rosales del terreno, no dignaba a manejar ningún aparato y se limitaba a darle órdenes a Emmil desde el estudio que según todos era de mi padre… no la conocía, y a pesar de que aseguró era mi madre, el calorcito que se supone ha de emanar una mamá con su hijo era algo así como punzadas eléctricas, alertando que algo no andaba bien, y que ella estaba molesta conmigo por alguna razón. ¿Me creería culpable? ¿Era yo la causa de sus ausencias por su trabajo en Rusia?

-¿Fui yo la razón por la que es viuda? -Cuando se lo pregunté a la persona frente a mí, no encontré una respuesta. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, el contorno de sus ojos miel algo hinchado y rojo, y sus labios temblaban después de haber hecho una pregunta a sí mismos, de pie en el espejo del baño, como hace varias horas. La castaña frente a mí derramó un par de lágrimas más y desapareció de su reflejo.

-"_Nada mejor que un baño para aclarar la mente_". -Dijo la voz de Emmil dentro de mi cabeza. Miré la bañera justo a mi izquierda, y no dudé ni un poco en empezar a desvestirme y entrar en el agua por el resto de la noche. - "_Olvídalo, cariñito… ¿Que qué te trajo hasta aquí?_" -Susurró su voz cuando el nivel de agua empezaba a tocar mi rostro. - "_Eso no importa... olvídalo. A fin de cuentas, eres buena en eso… olvídalos… olvídalos a todos…_"

La segunda persona acababa de irse con una advertencia para nada saludable. Sus palabras había entrado en mi consciencia como un dardo lleno de veneno, y sus ojos fulminantes y llenos de preocupación no desaparecían de mis retinas por más que apretara los ojos y los restregara con el dorso de la mano. Lo quería tanto, y lo necesitaba más de lo que él imaginaba… habíamos compartido más que un simple accidente, sino un vientre, una infancia, alguna travesura, un jarrón roto o alguna pelea por atención paternal; había cuidado de mí si alguna vez estuve enferma, había secado las lágrimas de mi primer amor y seguramente había dado sus primeras trompadas por defenderme… era más que mi hermano… mi gemelo.

El alboroto repentino proveniente de afuera, me hizo abrir los ojos con pesadumbre. Como si hubiera estado dormida todo este tiempo. Me di cuenta de que la música estaba incluso más alta de lo que imaginé, y obviamente la piscina no tendría ni un milímetro más desocupado dentro de pocos segundos. Las amables señoritas seguramente se movían por todo el lugar y el rastro de Francis habría ya desaparecido como él se lo habría ordenado.

-Él... -Susurré.

Al primero que vi cuando me desperté en busca de un par de orbes esmeralda; con cabello alborotado y rubio de la raíz hasta la punta, arremolinándosele por toda la cabeza. Llevaba un par de gafas ese día que después supe eran para leer, pero que dejó de usar después de la operación que tuvo hace mucho tiempo. Alto, bien parecido, fuerte, deportista, adinerado, terco, calculador y por supuesto, con aires de superioridad. Poco a poco ese fue el problema que afloró entre nosotros, pero decidí dejarlo de lado porque no era lo más importante en ese momento, sin embargo me di cuenta hace tan poquito tiempo, que sería prioridad desde el momento en que se lanzó para presidente… su reputación acabaría con todo esto… con nosotros. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, y me deslicé entre las miles de gotitas de agua. Mi cabeza pareció ceder ante la presión del líquido y sentí una punzada en el pecho al pensarlo, algo así como el remordimiento de siquiera imaginarlo.

Se había ocupado de mí durante el accidente, había procurado hacerme recordar y aunque no hubo recuerdo alguno de mi vida, fue feliz intentando hacer que lo quisiera de nuevo, ¿de verdad se había tomado todas esas molestias para ahora echar a la basura no sé cuántos años de relación? ¿Por qué en ese entonces se ocupó tanto de mí? Si hasta me regaló aquella estrellita de brillantes para nuestro aniversario. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar tan de repente? O en realidad… ¿cambió alguna vez? ¿Fue así siempre? ¿Quién era él entonces?

-"¡_TE DIJE QUE LOS OLVIDARAS_!" -Chilló Emmil haciéndome soltar un par de enormes burbujas. -"¡_OLVIDALOS, A TODOS… DEBES DE SALIR DE CASA, AHORA! ¡NO ES SEGURO CASTAÑA, CORRE_!"

¿No es seguro?

Boté todo el aire que tenían mis pulmones, y emergí agitada, atragantándome inmediatamente con hipos exagerados. Calmé mi respiración mientras salía de la tina y dejaba el agua irse. Tendría que ir a ver al doctor Torhet cuanto antes, necesitaba una nueva medicina. Escuché risas en mi camino al armario por la ropa interior y el pijama, sinceramente no tenía ganas de bajar a fingir estar bien. Regresé al baño y empecé a vestirme, hasta que un extraño sonido me hizo darme vuelta al estará punto de empezar a ponerme el pijama. Fue como el sonido cuando hay aire en las tuberías, y hubiera creído eso, de no ser por el par de ojos aparecieron tras la tina. Había dejado de ser la única ocupante del cuarto de baño y cuando abrí la boca para gritar despavorida, se abalanzó contra mí y tapó mi rostro con sus manos.

-¡Shh! -Susurró al mismo tiempo que las luces se desvanecían, y me llevaba a una esquina cerca del armario de las toallas. Miré mis pies moverse entre la penumbra con mucha insistencia, aún mojados siendo deslizados por el suelo. Entonces imaginé a mi asesino cargando mi cuerpo para enterrarlo en el jardín una vez que me matara. -Por favor no haga ruido, por favor confíe en Dobby…

Iba a soltar un gran grito, uno tan fuerte, que traspasaría los decibeles de la música y haría que todos fueran en mi busca, sin embargo, la puerta del baño se abrió de pronto y la criatura detrás de mi tembló espantado. Frente a nosotros, la silueta de un hombre enorme acaparó el marco de la puerta blanca de mi baño, su silueta dejaba ver las dimensiones de su cuerpo y los pasos que dio hasta encender la luz, nunca me parecieron más pesados.

Chillé al mirar su rostro y la opresión de mi boca se incrementó. Sentí que la criatura movía su cabeza y un escalofrío para nada normal recorrió mi columna y salió por la punta de mis pies. El hombre tenía muchas cicatrices, una cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado, y otra simplemente creaba muchos bultos que descendían desde su ceja hasta la boca, curvada con obstinación al examinar mi baño. Acercó su nariz al espejo y pareció disfrutar del aroma mientras mis lágrimas, cada vez más gruesas, descendían por unas manos largas y finas. De inmediato, el hombre giró su cabeza a nosotros y sacó un palito tallado que había visto en uno de mis sueños, dibujado torpemente en mi cuaderno de filosofía.

-Silencio, silencio… -suplicó temblando incluso más que yo. -No se mueva… por favor.

Una luz roja dio de lleno cerca de mi cabeza, y dos más destruyeron el armario junto a nosotros. Tuve que hacer un intento sobrehumano por no desmayarme, y uno incluso más grande el no desquiciarme en el suelo del baño y morir de pánico. Los trozos de madera brincaron por todas partes y algunos traspasaron mi cuerpo, quedando justamente a mi otro lado. No era posible… eso no sucedía… no era posible. Mi cabeza empezó a trabajar a toda máquina; había muchas voces dentro de ella: "_Silencio castaña… estás segura con él…" "Amor, ¿porqué no bajaste a la fiesta?" "¡Te dije que no era seguro, corre…!" "¿Pedirás un deseo?... Son dos, debería valer el doble…" "¡Corre, corre!"_

Y así lo hice.

De dentro mío, como un ave que despegaba vuelo las fuerzas surgieron de pronto, y lancé a la criatura lejos, sobre los escombros. El hombre retrocedió por la sorpresa y salí del cuarto de baño. Mi pecho subía y bajaba lo que duré en cruzar mi habitación, escuchando los estallidos volar varias cosas detrás de mi huída. Salí al pasillo, resbalé con la alfombra haciendo caer un jarrón de vidrio sobre mi cuerpo. Sentí como el cristal cortó mi piel, y un líquido espeso resbalaba por mi pierna…

¡BOOM!

Otro estallido que me hizo saltar y ponerme en marcha. Mi visión se veía opacada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Llegué a la sala de televisión y me encontré con Marianne, dispuesta a entrar al cuarto de baño. Sus ojos se entornaron al verme y entonces recordé que abajo había una fiesta…

-¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ! ¡CORRE! -Le grité tomándola por los hombros. Mis rizos mojados la salpicaron en el rostro, y apartó mis manos con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Eres una demente, estúpida! ¡Ponte algo de ropa, hay como doscientas perso…! ¡¿A dónde demonios vas?!

Dejé de escucharla y me hice lanzada a las escaleras. Bajé tan pronto pude, chocando con las paredes. La arteria en mi cuello estaba a punto de explotar, mi pulso se había desbocado y olvidaría que iba solo en ropa interior, de no haber sido por Marianne. Aterricé en el segundo piso, haciéndome daño en el tobillo y cuando me levanté, caí de nuevo en el suelo, chocando con algo.

-¡Harry!

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Entré al coche y encendí la radio. Por alguna razón, la sorpresa de que en realidad si iríamos a la fiesta del estúpido ese, les había impactado bastante, y duraban alistándose como nunca.

Una vez que la dejé en su calle y fingí no espiarla mientras caminaba hasta la casetilla de guardias de seguridad, empecé a maquinar un plan siniestro que daría resultado. De salir bien, esa misma noche ella terminaría con el alemán, y todo estaría más cerca. _Cerca_. Esa palabra tenía tantos significados en ese momento: estaría cerca de matar a mis mejor amigos si no se apresuraban, cerca de caer en la histeria si no la miraba aunque fuese por un segundo, estaría más cerca de ella después de esta noche, y si todo salía bien… cerca sería poco si me animaba a besarla.

_Cuanto desearía que todo esto se fuera a la mierda._

Miré el retrovisor y acomodé incluso más el largo flequillo sobre mi frente, útil para cubrir mi cicatriz hasta ahora inexistente para el resto de personas fuera de nosotros tres. Me quité la chaqueta de cuero y la lancé al asiento trasero, tomé el cuello de mi camisa azul e intenté dejarle entrar aire a mi pecho. ¿Por qué demonios hacía tanto calor? Miré mi reloj y me preparé para gritarles, sin embargo, los vi bajar con parsimonia las gradas. Ron con una camisa de color blanco y Malfoy una gris, con sus sweaters y pantalones inmaculadamente acomodados. ¡Por favor! Como si fuesen a buscar alguna cita…

-Oigan, idiotas. ¿Quieren apresurarse? -Draco ensanchó su sonrisa y entró en el asiento de atrás, alborotándome el cabello. Ron tuvo mil costos para acomodarse, el cinturón, la posición del respaldar, su móvil en el bolsillo trasero y el golpe que se dio en la frente cuando, sin avisarle, arranqué con destino a mi castaña.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos aquí por tu culpa, cierto? Si me partes la cabeza en dos, te atormentaré por toda la eternidad.

-Necesitamos llegar a tiempo. -Dije estresado, señalando la luz roja del semáforo.

-Si no llegamos a tiempo, podrían arreglarse, ¿cierto? Ella lo perdonaría y a la mierda el plan. -Ayudó Ron jugueteando con su varita. -Nicholas, lo lamento mucho. Te amo.

-Si quieres conservar tu varita en una pieza, mantente callado. -Malfoy soltó una carcajada y traté de ignorarlos. -Sé paciente, Harry, ya casi llegas.

Los diez minutos siguientes, Ron pasó peleándose con las emisoras de radio, no sé de dónde diablos sacó una en árabe y pasó peleándose con el locutor y con su cuñado el tiempo restante. Mi cabeza iba a explotar, hasta que dimos vuelta y me vi obligado a frenar. Ron soltó su expresivo "_wow_" y saqué la cabeza por la ventana. Atento a la fila de coches que se registraban antes de entrar, no hice más que apagar el radio y esperar nuestro turno. ¿Qué estaría ella haciendo en estos momentos?

-¿Sabías que todos ellos tienen padres importantes? -Comentó Malfoy. -Hay una chica en mi salón, creo que es hija del Ministro de Economía y va hacer una fiesta para Halloween.

-Oh, es dentro de dos semanas. -Advirtió Ron. - ¿Iremos a esa también?

-No lo sé. -Respondí alzándome de hombros. Ron frunció su ceño, intentando convencerse de algo. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Si vamos, me gustaría llevar a Luna. -Dijo en un susurro. -De hecho, hasta podría permitirle al hurón llevar a mi hermana.

-Oh, gracias. Qué considerado. -Los tres reímos y finalmente, llegamos a la ventanilla. -Los Crumley. -Dijo Malfoy y el hombre revisó en la lista, pasó una, dos y hasta cuatro páginas.

-No creerás que el estúpido ese no nos incluyó, ¿cierto?

-No. -Negué a la pregunta de Ron y fulminé con la mirada la lista. Cuando casi lograba penetrarla con mi súper mirada de rayo láser, el guarda le dio vuelta al papel y señaló una línea.

"_No es un elefante, pero conseguí tu atención, ¿cierto, Crumley?"_

-¿Son ustedes? -Yo sonreí, asintiendo. -Adelante.

La valla roja y blanca se apartó de nuestro camino y aceleré hasta encontrar la casa. Afuera, varios coches apenas aparcaban y otras personas entraban a la mansión. Bajamos y puse la alarma al Mercedes -robado-, encaminándonos hacia el tumulto de gente que nos saludaba y conversaba ávidamente. Miré a mi grupo de expositores de Negocio y Gestión, a las chicas del equipo de natación con sus vestidos azules, a las porristas y frente a ellas, la cabecilla del séquito: Marianne.

-¡James! -Corrió hasta nosotros y tuve que aferrarme fuertemente al piso para no caer cuando se lanzó sobre mí. Ron y Malfoy rodaron sus ojos y continuaron caminando. Cabrones. -Pensé que no vendrías… vendrían. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mmm… ¿bien? Nos vimos hace un par de horas. -Intenté apartarla, pero se aferró incluso más a mí. -Marianne, ¿podrías bajarte de mis pies? Me golpeé hace unos días y aún duele.

-Oh, lo siento, James. -Se bajó y me tomó de la mano, entrando conmigo. - ¿Crees que Nicholas gane las elecciones? ¿Votarás por él? Personalmente creo que sería un muy buen Presidente Estudiantil… el único problema es su novia, ya lo sabes. La demente esquizofrénica esa…

-"_Contrólate Potter."_-Ordenó Sirius en mi cabeza.

-… se pelearon, la verdad, sería bueno que terminen. ¿No lo crees? Que se enojen y Nicholas busque algo mejorcito.

-No me digas, ¿cómo tú? -Pregunté irónico. Ella se ruborizó, pero, ¿porqué…? Oh, no… diablos, me di cuenta muy tarde. -Espera, espera, no quise decir…

-Tranquilo, si eres de los tímidos te daré tiempo. -Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la comisura de los labios. ¡DEMONIOS, DEMONIOS! La aparté bruscamente y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, mientras miraba detrás de mí. Por favor, que no sea ella…

-¡Nick!

Aún peor…

-Hola, Marianne. -La chica saltó sobre él como lo hizo conmigo y sentí un peso menos. -No sabía que traías pareja.

-No viene conmigo. Nos encontramos en la entrada. -Dije cortante y di media vuelta, dejándolos solos.

Esas cosas bien pudieron haberse evitado de no ser por esos idiotas abandonadores de amigos. Atravesé el jardín delantero saludando a varia gente, mirando como un puñado de chicos intentaba entrar en el trampolín al mismo tiempo, y como unas criadas bastante jóvenes se movían con pasitos ligeros de aquí para allá. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con las personas? Y hablando de personas, ¿Dónde estaría _mí_persona?

A los pocos minutos encontré a Draco y Ron, con algunas bebidas y bocadillos cerca de la fuente en la que me escondía a veces. Los peces parecían querer reventar de tanta comida que les habían lanzado, y de hecho no los culpaba, la casa estaba a punto de reventar de gente, los vidrios del invernadero ya habían reventado, la piscina pronto lo haría, y mi corazón estaba a punto si no la encontraba. Sin embargo, perdí la noción del tiempo, y entre bromas y estupideces las once de la noche llegaron con prisa. Ambos seguían con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, pero llevábamos unas dos horas de haber llegado y ella no daba signos de vida.

-Ron, ¿la has visto? -Pregunté preocupado cuando nos instalamos en las mesitas de piedra detrás de la piscina. Él negó, enfatizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿No crees que esté con… ya sabes?

Llevé mi mirada hacia su cuarto casi en penumbras, seguramente alumbrado por las lucecitas sobre su cama. Lo miré por varios minutos, intentando encontrar una buena excusa para poder subir hasta ella. Mi teoría era, que no había bajado porque continuaba enojada con Lohse, sin embargo, sabía que yo iría, ¿ni eso la haría bajar de su…?

-¡RON! -Los chicos junto a nosotros giraron su cabeza.

Mi grito por alguna razón había logrado traspasar las fuertes notas de las canciones de David. Tanto Malfoy como Ron giraron su rostro hacia adelante, buscando algo que ellos no vieron, pero yo… yo lo había visto… yo… había visto al hombre apareciendo en el balcón. No esperé a que se dieran cuenta, alguien estaba en su cuarto y llegar siquiera hasta la casa me tomaría el tiempo suficiente como atravesar el campo de Quidditch de extremo a extremo: había demasiada gente, y lo grande del patio no ayudaba. Lancé mi bebida al suelo y salí corriendo, atropellando a un par de chicos que cayeron en la piscina.

-¡Hey!

-Fíjate, idiota. -Mi ceño se fruncía cada vez más. ¿Y si era él? ¿Si Voldemort había decidido acabar todo aquella noche?

Mi corazón repentinamente dio un vuelco. ¿Y si no era precisamente él, quién se había aparecido? Sería exponerse demasiado. Él la buscaba, por ende los mortífagos la buscaban, entonces también debía de hacerlo los carroñeros. Voldemort la quería porque me quería a mí… los carroñeros, simplemente querían su paga. Mi sangre se disparó. Pero ella… ella… ella podría ser la paga. Las náuseas se aferraron a mi garganta y no pude más que apresurarme, si en mí estaba pateara media humanidad por encontrarla… ¿quién iría primero? Cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina, escuché un ruido sordo, haciéndome correr hasta la sala… varias de las camareras estaban al pie de la escalera, y miraban hacia arriba.

-¿Quién está ahí? -Rugí. Ellas se inclinaron saludándome. - ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ ARRIBA?

-N-no sabemos…n-nosotras…

Impactadas o no por mi cara de lunático, las empujé y subí con prisa. Un escalón, dos tres… ocho, catorce… el primer piso. Agudicé mi oído y mi garganta se secó de pronto, escuché otro estallido seguido de muchos vidrios romperse, entonces me di cuenta que aún no había sido capturada…

-¡HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ! ¡CORRE!

Era ella. Mi cabeza zumbó y mis piernas temblaron, entonces subí al segundo piso lo más rápido que pude… un escalón, dos, tres, ocho…

¡PUM!

Caí al suelo y mi rostro empezó a escurrir algún tipo de líquido, ¿sangre? No, era agua… Me giré sobre mí mismo y la vi ahí, con sus rizos pegados a su rostro y espalda, agitada, con pánico desbordando sus ojos acompañado de gruesas lágrimas; su brazo sangraba y su pierna también lo hacía.

-¡Harry! -Se abalanzó sobre mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho. ¿Estaba en ropa interior? ¿Sangraba? ¿Lloraba? ¿Qué no era una fiesta? - ¡Hay alguien… a-alguien quiere matarme!

_…quiere matarme…_

_…quiere…_

_…matarme…_

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y le limpié el rostro, lleno de sudor y lágrimas de angustia. Ella me miró al punto de parecer enferma, la sacudí fuertemente por los hombros y me miró temblando.

-Quédate aquí.

-¡No! ¡No, no vayas! -Imploró desvaneciéndose en el suelo, intentando arrastrarse hasta el segundo piso. -No vayas, ¡te matarán!

-¡Quédate aquí!

-Por favor, por favor. -Rogó al punto del colapso. -No me dejes, quédate conmigo. P-protégeme del troll.

Mi mente se despegó por un momento de la muchacha frente a mí, y vi a la niña indefensa que me imploraba por no apartarme de ella. Mi rostro se ensombreció mirando hacia arriba y decidí dejarlo pasar, siempre y cuando ella se viniera conmigo. Entonces me arrodillé frente a ella, me quité la chaqueta y la envolví en ella, tomándola en brazos mientras bajábamos las escaleras. En el primer piso, Malfoy y Ron habían arrastrado a una multitud con ellos, y la verdad estuvo bien pensado… _muggles_, cientos de ellos no podrían ser asesinados… eran hijos de ministros importantes, las relaciones entre ambos mundos se verían colapsadas. Me miraron intrigados y me abrí paso entre la gente, cargándola con fuerza.

-¡CRUMLEY! -Cuando me di la vuelta, un puño aterrizó en mi mandíbula, y mi niña bonita aterrizó en brazos de alguien más.

Supe que desde el momento en que estampó su puño en el mío, mi ira contenida se abalanzó sobre él como un gigantesco monstruo, sin embargo, él tenía uno propio y no cedió tan fácilmente. Pero, lo que no supe, fue cuando se volvió una pelea de grupo hasta que uno de los amigos del alemán le dio de lleno en el estómago a Ron, haciendo que se quejara a mi lado. Malfoy avanzó con determinación y lo tumbó de un golpe, después, dirigió su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero… no, no podía…

-¡No lo hagas! -Gritamos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo.

Giró hacia nosotros y esta vez lo tumbaron a él, tomándolo entre dos chicos, inmovilizándolo, luego fue Ron y Lohse apareció triunfante frente a mí. Pateó mi estómago haciendo escupir sangre mientras caía al suelo, escuché el gritó de Hermione a lo lejos y me tomaron por los brazos, haciéndome chocar contra el suelo, permitiéndome dejar escapar un quejido que electrificó mi cabeza, haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

-¡James! -Gritaron mis amigos.

Y ahí, en medio del círculo de curiosos, sentí como el suelo empezaba a temblar. Supe de inmediato, que esto acabaría justamente aquí… por lo que cerré los ojos y las luces se apagaron, el agarre de mis atacantes se soltó en medio de la penumbra, y me levanté tan pronto como mis heridas lo permitieron, escuché un par de chasquidos de aparición y seguro de que ellos se habían ido, el suelo se quebró en dos ante los gritos de todos. Las luces centellearon, dándome el momento justo para tomar las manos de ella y arrastrarla conmigo. Era momento de decirle la verdad.

-¿J-James? -Preguntó cuando aterrizamos en Grimmauld Place.

-Ven, déjame contarte una historia, Wendy.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Sacrifíquenme, arróllenme, cortenme en pedacitos si quieren, todo eso lo permitiré, no merezco otra cosa. Sin embargo tengo objeciones y una de ellas ha sido un gran cambio en mi vida. Ya no vivo en Costa Rica, no... han sido meses duros y me he tenido que adaptar a muchas cosas, pero a veces las oportunidades de becas universitarias son tan efímeras, que deben de tomarse a la primera. Ahorita, les escribo desde Seúl (Corea del Sur), y continuará siendo así los próximos cuatro o cinco años... Sin deparar mucho en detalles, no saben cuánto me alegro de haber estudiado el idioma cuando estaba en secundaria, todo gracias a mi padre. Ha sido difícil adaptarse a la comida, aún le hago pucheros a mi compañera de habitación cuando trae un platillo nuevo pero en fin... me siento con nuevas energías después del inmenso cambio y les traigo el décimo capítulo de Me niego a perderte. Espero que aún continúen ahí y sino... regresen xD. Nos leemos muy pronto querid s lectores, intentaré publicar más seguido... se despide su fiel escritora

*Hermy Dwritte*


	11. Break point

**Chapter X**

**Break point**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**¿Cuántas veces tendré que morir para ser siempre yo?**__**". Charly García**_

Cuando la tomé de la mano, sopesando aún las heridas en mi rostro, sentí como la suya resbalaba por la mía, cayendo con un ruido sordo al suelo, junto con su dueña. La verdad, esperaba su desmayo un poco antes, quizá en medio de su huida o después de liberar algo de magia en media pelea; pero resistió, y mi castaña acababa de caer rendida sobre el suelo.

Tomé su cuerpo con facilidad y una larga punzada recorrió mi estómago, haciéndole recordar a mi cerebro que él también estaba herido y tanto ella como yo, necesitábamos un descanso.

-Ven, bonita. Vamos a dormir.

Los crujidos de los escalones resonaron por todo el lugar, chocando con ondas quedas y bruscas contra los muebles repartidos por Grimmauld Place; el eco de la casa me hizo darme cuenta que ni Ron ni Malfoy estaban ahí, y mi cabeza solo pudo asimilar que estaban en La Madriguera, compartiendo información.

Bajé mi mirada en medio de la oscuridad hacia el rostro inexpresivo de Hermione; sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz y finalmente su boca, me parecieron increíblemente extraños en ese momento, como si un ser ensombrecido se hubiese colado en ella, aferrándose a su vida y alimentándose de ella, nutriendo su existencia de lo que una vez fue la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos. ¿Qué tal si nunca recordaba? ¿Qué si un día despertaba sin recordar mi nombre aunque fuese inconscientemente? ¿Qué si el tiempo me hacía olvidarla a mí también?

¿Me cobraría así, el mayor error de mi vida?…

Mis ojos empezaron a picar cuando pateé ligeramente la puerta del dormitorio y me dirigí a mi cama, colocando su cuerpo con delicadeza, cubriéndolo con las sábanas. Una lágrima que nunca debió de salir de mis ojos, rodó por mi rostro y calló sobre su mejilla, rodando hasta la comisura de sus labios y perdiéndose en sus delicadas líneas. Entonces ahí, por primera vez, me di asco de mi mismo…

-Lo siento. –Dije rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía con premura. Mi voz se quebró incluso antes de salir de mi garganta y más lágrimas rodaron desde mis ojos. –No sabes cuánto lo siento, bonita. Siento… siento no haber estado ahí cada noche, antes de que durmieras… siento no haberte dicho cuánto te amaba, no haber leído para ti. –Un vacío desconocido invadió mi pecho y subió hasta mi garganta, instalándose ahí, desgarrando con lentitud cada una de las paredes, haciéndolas sangrar.

Llevé con lentitud mi mano hasta su rostro y acaricié su mejilla pálida con las yemas de mis dedos, recorriendo su piel, temiendo que ésta se quebrara y disolviéndose en polvo, me indicara que ella ya no era mía, que se había ido y no pensaba regresar aún si fuese un deseo, un único deseo… mi deseo.

Descendí mi mano por su cuello y noté que la sábana sobre ella empezaba a mancharse de sangre, haciéndome recordar con una nueva patada en el estómago, que debía atenderla. Besé su frente con fuerza y noté el cambio brusco de temperatura, haciéndome temer por una nueva recaída. La miré por unos momentos y salí de la habitación en busca de un botiquín que me permitiera curarla… ¿magia? No, no volvería a usarla con ella…

Después de encontrar las vendas y el alcohol en el baño del segundo piso, bajé a la cocina por una palangana de acero algo gastada, la llené de agua y tomé algunas toallas que la señora Weasley había dejado para nosotros cuando aún iniciábamos la travesía. Sumergí las toallas en el recipiente y lavé las heridas de mis puños, dejándolos descansar bajo el frío chorrito de agua que salía de la llave. La sangre descendió por mis muñecas, mezclándose con el agua y finalmente yéndose por el desagüe, algo así como mi vida. Cerré la manecilla del tubo y el agua dejó de correr por el lavabo, envolví mis manos en una toalla completamente nueva, y de pronto el «_crack_» de una aparición en el pasillo, saqué mi varita y miré en dirección, expectante.

-¿Harry? –La voz de Lupin me hizo bajar la guardia, esperando que su cabeza apareciera por el marco de la puerta.

-Aquí. –Respondí vagamente. Escuché sus pasos acercarse y apareció con un semblante inexpresivo, de la mano de Dobby. Sonreí al ver al elfo y este se inclinó ligeramente. –Hola.

-Dobby lamenta no haber sido de ayuda. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia incluso mayor, y por un momento sentí que se partiría la cabeza con la palangana de acero que descansaba sobre la mesa. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé firmemente con las manos. Solo por si acaso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dobby estuvo ahí. –Dijo tímido, aún de la mano del licántropo. –En realidad ha estado ahí mucho antes.

Mi rostro no pudo contraerse más. Miré a Lupin en busca de respuestas y el sonrió, soltándose del elfo doméstico y asegurándole que a partir de ahí, él se encargaría, mi pequeño amigo se acercó a mí, pidió permiso para retirarse, y desapareció de inmediato. Hubo unos minutos de total silencio, en los cuales mi cerebro analizaba las palabras de quién ya no ocupaba la habitación.

-Él la cuidaba, ¿cierto?

-Cada noche, desde hace un par de semanas. –Aseguró tomando asiento. Lo imité. –Después de lo de la estrella. –Bajé la mirada a manera de agradecimiento y no pude sentirme más miserable. Nuevos minutos pasaron en los cuales mis nudillos volvieron a sangrar y mi cabeza giró de nuevo. Después de lo de la estrella… entonces Lupin lo sabía también.

-Yo…

-¿Vas a cuidarla bien, cierto? –Atajó dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Miré directo a sus ojos y asentí lentamente. El hombre frente a mí dirigió su mirada a las heridas de mi cara y negó con la cabeza. –Tú también estás herido, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, está bien. Curaré primero las de ella, y después… –curar sus heridas, vaya que ilógico –después, curaré las mías, no te preocupes.

Apartó su vista de la mía, se reclinó sobre la mesa y dejó una barra de chocolate sobre la madera ahuecada, dándole golpecitos para que la aceptara. Sonreí recordando mi medicina hace un par de años atrás y el hombre lobo lo notó, porque soltó una carcajada que me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-Es bueno que rías, Harry. –Aseguró. –A veces de los errores se aprende.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué bueno podría sacar de éste?

-Recuperarla. –Dijo con simpleza acercándose a la ventana. Miró el cuarto menguante sobre las esponjosas nubes que reinaban el cielo, y carraspeó ligeramente. –Cuando Tonks dijo que tendríamos un hijo, me sentí la peor persona del mundo. ¿Te imaginas? Un niño pequeño, que necesita de mucho para poder crecer fuerte y saludable… con… ¿con un padre… como yo? Un peligro mortal en la habitación contigua a la suya… –Fruncí mi ceño. –Tuve una crisis después de eso y peleamos bastante, pero entonces recordé a tu padre.

-¿A papá? ¿Por qué? –Él se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó una fotografía. Eran mis padres, quizá de mi edad o un poco mayores, no mucho. Mamá llevaba un enorme lazo sobre su cabeza y papá besaba su mejilla… ahí, en ese pequeño recuadro de pergamino hechizado, ellos eran felices, y reían inocentemente. Sin Voldemort, sin muertes, sin huídas… sin mí.

-Sé lo que piensas, Potter. –Atajó soltando una carcajada. –Pero eso justamente fue lo que me hizo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué?

-Tú. –Respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. –Antes de buscar un guardián, Peter preguntó a tu padre si no sería mejor entregarte. Dijo que sería un error enorme… que la vida de un pequeño podría acabar con muchas otras. Usó palabras cobardes y apenas audibles, pero, a pesar de que tu padre lo escuchó a la perfección, no fue enseguida a quebrarle la quijada.

-Yo lo hubiera hecho. –Aseguré y ambos sonreímos.

-Tú eres impulsivo, y si tu padre hubiera tenido tu edad, igual lo hubiera hecho. Pero estaba a cargo de una familia, de su familia... –Medité sus palabras por un momento y mis ojos se mojaron con rapidez. –"Si protegerlo es mi mayor error, Colagusano, entonces moriré por él, y nunca estaré más feliz de haberlo hecho".

Y dolió.

Dolió hasta las entrañas...

Dolió incluso más que los golpes que acababa de recibir. Dolió, porque solo pensé en mí y lo que generaba en la vida del resto de personas. Dolió porque supe que tuvo razón, y que la única persona que me ayudó en esos momentos, había muerto hacía más de 18 años… por mí. Lupin se despidió después de un momento, asegurando que Ron y Draco se quedarían en La Madriguera, que vendrían miembros de La Orden a vigilar el vecindario toda la noche, y que ella y yo estaríamos solos el tiempo que fuese necesario para dejar de jugar a ser Pinocho, y escupir la verdad de una vez por todas. Dejó la fotografía sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y desapareció enseguida.

Caminé con delicadeza hasta la foto y con manos temblorosas intenté grabarla en mi memoria, capturando cada facción, cada sonrisa, cada detalle que pudiera dejarme esa imagen impregnada en las retinas por mucho tiempo… una imagen distinta a la del Espejo de Oesed, distinta a la que tenía de ellos bailando en medio de un pequeño parque; una que nadie más habría visto más que sus amigos… una que me recordara que yo podría llegar a ser así de feliz.

Una que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se vería reflejada en nosotros dos…

Apagué las luces de la cocina, tomé las cosas por las que bajé, y subí de nuevo hasta la habitación envuelto en mis pensamientos. Cuando abrí la puerta, mi castaña se encontraba de pie frente al armario, terminando de abrochar una de las camisas que descansaba sobre su cuerpo. Giró rápidamente su cabeza al notar mi presencia, y estuve seguro que se hizo daño. Quiso articular palabra, pero su rostro bañado por lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus hermosos ojos, estaba plenamente paralizado. Cuando avance hacia ella, retrocedió chocando con el mueble, haciéndome notar un hilo ya no tan fino, descender por su pierna izquierda, goteando sobre el suelo. Intenté calmarla, pero mi cerebro había olvidado las palabras, había olvidado cómo moverse, con suerte, no olvidó como respirar.

-Soy yo. –Dije al fin.

Afuera, el cielo se quebró en cientos de pedacitos con un relámpago que no hizo más que incrementar la tensión entre nosotros, dejando que la tormenta empezara a descender por los cristales de la habitación y el viento se colara entre nosotros, haciendo que la atmósfera pronto pareciera fría y desolada. Su rostro, temblaba al igual que lo hacía el resto de su cuerpo; sus piernas parecían estar clavadas en el suelo, desnudas, chorreando sangre; su cabello caía desordenado sobre su rostro y hombros, y sus ojos, fijos en mí, me clavaron en el alma el más grande de los pesares: la desconfianza.

-¿Quién eres? –Soltó con la voz temblorosa.

Y fue mi punto de quiebre…

-Soy yo… soy yo, Hermione. –Respondí alterado. –Harry.

Contar los pasos que dio hasta llegar a mi fue un martirio convertido en siete largas y fugaces pisadas llenas de sangre. El grito que salió de su garganta desgarró la poca fortaleza que me quedaba, tomándola en mis brazos, fundiéndonos en un abrazo del cual éramos dependientes. Aferró sus manos a la tela de la camisa que cubría mi espalda, como si fuese estrictamente necesario que me acercara a ella hasta el punto de desvanecernos.

-¡Dime que mientes, James! –Demandó agitada en mi oído derecho, su voz temblorosa y sus lágrimas mojando mi hombro. Aferré mis brazos a su cintura y la levanté del suelo, hundiendo mi rostro entre sus rizos, recordando su aroma, intentando que éste pudiese despertar mis sentidos momentáneamente dormidos. – ¡Dime que no es más que otra mentira! ¡Dime que seguimos en la casita de café, fotografiando sapos!

Su cuerpo se contrajo en varios espasmos para permitirle incrementar su llanto. Se acurrucó en mi hombro y sentí su mejilla empapada acariciar mi cuello mientras sollozaba y respiraba con clara dificultad. En esos momentos, mi niña hermosa parecía eso, una pequeña indefensa que simplemente no podía comprender lo que le decían.

-¡Dime que no eres él! ¡Qué juegas conmigo, como todos lo hacen! –Repitió en un tono cada vez más alto. La tormenta se incrementó y entonces comprendí que no era un simple fenómeno natural. – ¿Es que acaso enloquecí de verdad?

-No…

-¡¿Entonces qué es esto?! –Cuestionó y negué con la cabeza. ¿Qué era eso? Ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabía. –Por favor… por favor, explícame… –Intenté separarla pero se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, rasguñando mi espalda. – ¡NO! ¡NO INTENTES ALEJARME… NO DE NUEVO! –Mi corazón se paralizó, sabiendo lo que seguía. –Te necesito…

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Sin importar mi dependiente plegaria, me apartó con fuerza, manteniendo sus orbes esmeralda fijos en los míos, tan fijo, que dolían como un par de aguijones ponzoñosos que penetraban mi cabeza. Cerré mis ojos, intentando ocultarme de él… podría necesitarlo con todas mis fuerzas, pero su sola presencia me mataba de a poco.

-Mírame. –Susurró imparcial. Negué con la cabeza, cerrando mis puños en torno a su camisa, sintiendo como mis uñas herían mis palmas y las hacían sangrar. –Hermione, abre los ojos.

-¡NO! –Mi grito se mezcló con uno de la tormenta y decidí soltarlo, escapar de él, alejarme un mundo si fuese necesario... – ¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO! –... pero ni siquiera eso podía… cobarde.

-No me iré. –Dijo haciendo que su aliento chocara contra el mío. Mi corazón dio un salto enorme y de pronto los abrí, mirándolo con pánico. –Ya no más…

Cuando puso sus labios sobre los míos, impidiéndome exhalar un jadeo de sorpresa, regresé a él. Me aferré como hace pocos segundos a su cuerpo, sin separarme de él, sin dejarlo ir, haciéndole cumplir su recién hecha promesa. Su sabor era perfecto, la lentitud del beso acariciaba mis labios aún temblorosos con impaciencia, una que creció mientras mis manos ascendían hasta su cabello y lo acariciaban despacito. Un «lo siento» escapó de sus labios e intenté que más de ellos se quedaran escondidos, que no salieran de su garganta… que me dejaran seguir disfrutando de él. Cuando nos separamos, noté que lloraba, así que intenté desvanecer sus lágrimas besando sus mejillas; unimos nuestras frentes mientras recuperábamos el aliento y lo escuché reírse.

-Supongo, que significa que ya no eres novia de Lohse. –La sonrisa en mi rostro nació con rapidez, convirtiéndose en una carcajada que él gustoso acompañó con la suya. –No tienes que responder, –dijo apartándose completamente de mi, tomando mis manos entre las suyas –estás herida. Debo curarte.

Me sentó en la cama y trajo las cosas que había puesto en el suelo con anterioridad. Se sentó en el suelo, pidiendo permiso pasa levantar las faldas de la camisa, intentando llegar a una de las cortadas que tenía mi pierna. Asentí ruborizada sintiendo su piel contra la mía, supe que fue incómodo porque carraspeaba con frecuencia, así que intenté disminuir la tención cuanto antes.

-¿Porqué mentiste? –Ah, excelente forma de calmar las cosas. Me mordí el labio, arrugando la nariz. Él levantó el rostro y sonrió al verme a la cara, sin embargo, no sonreí… de verdad necesitaba esa respuesta.

-Te conocía. –Dijo regresando a atender la herida que ya había dejado de sangrar. –Mucho antes de…

-¿Del accidente? –Cuestioné y la tormenta afuera tocó la ventana de la habitación como un pájaro carpintero. – ¿Me conociste antes de que perdiera la memoria?

Su respuesta no llegó.

No apresuré las cosas, por lo que esperé que terminara con mi pierna y siguiera con mi brazo, incómodo también porque tuve que desabrochar varios botones superiores. La forma en que sus cejas se cernían, al enfocar sus ojos en mis heridas me dejó embelesada, tanto que me pidió apartar la mirada para que pudiera terminar de curarme.

-Eras mi mundo. –Dijo sin apartar la vista de mi brazo. –Te conozco desde que tenías once, en King´s Cross. Llegaste dando saltitos a mi compartimento…

"… _se le perdió a un chico… un chico llamado Neville… color de la mantequilla... Soy Hermione Granger, ¿y tú eres?... Soy Ron… debe de cambiarse ya… pronto llegaremos a Hogwarts"_

-Hogwarts. –Susurré y entonces él se detuvo, tomó mi barbilla y giró mi cabeza. –Hogwarts. –Repetí, haciéndolo sonreír. – ¿Qué es?

La decepción en su rostro fue más que notoria, sin embargo, algo me decía que él tenía esa y muchas otras respuestas. Sonrió algo molesto y se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación, lo escuché abrir otros puertas y de pronto un alboroto al que pareció llamarle la atención…

-¡Hedwig! –La enorme lechuza blanca, entró por la puerta y se posó sobre mi brazo extendido, picoteándolo con cariño. Extendió sus alas cuando llevé mi otra mano hasta su cabeza y acaricié sus plumas, entonces voló de vuelta y se posó sobre el armario. – ¿Porqué la tienes tú?

-¿Perdón?

-John la capturó cuando chocó con uno de los ventanales de casa en el invierno antes del accidente, lo recuerdo porque tengo una foto con ella. –Él levantó una ceja y se sentó a mi lado, extendiendo mis palmas para curarlas también.

-¿John estaba también en la foto?

Su pregunta me dio en la cabeza como un mazo de hule.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada. Solo que ella ha estado conmigo desde que empezamos a estudiar en Hogwarts. –Así que era una escuela. –Es imposible que la haya rescatado hace años.

-¿Empezamos? –Dije desviándome del tema. –Éramos compañeros de escuela, ¿cierto? Por eso entré en tu compartimento. Íbamos para allá, a Hogwarts.

-Qué lista eres, bonita. –Mi sonrisa ladeada dio paso a un calorcito en mis mejillas. Él las besó una por una y me sonrió. – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –Asentí eufórica y él levantó su camisa. – ¿Podrías curarme tú a mí?

-Oh. –Se quitó la camisa y entrecerré los ojos, mirándolo con severidad a la cara. – ¿Qué crees que haces? Te lastimaste el hombro nada más.

-He visto suficiente de ti, te debo un poco. –Decidí no responderle, por el simple hecho de que amé lo que dijo. Si me conocía, sabría de lo terrible que era mintiendo, y si procurar ser muda por un momento era lo que zanjaría el tema, estaba bien para mí. –Solías regañarme por comentarios como ese. –Dijo mirando a la lechuza.

-No me hagas empezar. –Canturreé presionando ligeramente más fuerte sobre las cortadas de su cuello. Él dejó salir un bufido seguido de una sonrisa. –Creo que necesitas vendarte esta, –afirmé señalando su cuello –podría empeorar en la noche. ¿Dónde están el resto de vendas?

-En el segundo piso.

-Iré por ellas. –Cuando me levanté de la cama, él tomó mi muñeca, la soltó y del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón saco un palito de madera.

Yo había visto eso antes…

-¡_Accio vendas_!

A los pocos segundos unos rollitos blancos traspasaron la habitación y se depositaron en su mano. Mi expresión pareció divertirle, porque esperó mi respuesta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando salí de mi trance, atando cabos sobre lo que había ocurrido con la criatura en mi baño, el asesino con algo similar a lo que él acababa de usar y por supuesto, los rollitos de vendas en su mano, parpadeé varias veces, me recliné hasta la altura de su rostro y sonreí, pegando mi nariz contra la suya.

-Harry…

-¿Sí? –Preguntó dándose aires de superioridad. Besé sus labios rápidamente y ambos sonreímos.

-Quiero aprender. –Dije girando mis ojos hacia el palito de madera tallado. –Enséñame.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Aquí estoy de nuevo :D

Les cuento que aquí está empezando a ponerse frío, tanto, que siento que mis orejas se caerán pronto x.x jajajajaja espero que ustedes no estén en las mismas que yo, abríguense, no se enfermen y lean el cap. ^^ Por cierto, ¿les gustó? A mi me encantó, y no es porque lo escribí jojojo, sino porque este capítulo me dio mis problemas… No sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a Hermy, pero, ¿les digo un secreto? Nada es lo que aparenta…

Me despido con abrazos de osos, su fiel escritora

Hermy Dwritte


	12. Warning, dude

**Chapter XI**

**Warning, dude**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Escucha bien amor lo que digo, pues creo que no habrá otra ocasión para decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido**__**". Anónimo**_

Llevaba más o menos una hora despierta. Deberían de ser las siete u ocho de la mañana, pero afuera seguía vertiginosamente oscuro, con una tormenta que no mermó en toda la madrugada. Los rayos y relámpagos habían dejado de caer, y el último había conseguido despertarme con un saltito que casi me bota de la cama… hasta que él cubrió mi cuerpo con su brazo, atrayéndome a sí mismo, permitiéndome hundir mi rostro en el cómodo hueco entre su cuello y pecho descubiertos.

Sonreí y estuve segura de haberme ruborizado. ¿Qué diría Emmil si en ese momento de pronto entrara en la habitación para recoger el canasto de ropa sucia? Seguramente lo echaría a patadas, retorcería su oreja hasta casi arrancarla, o lo metería con un simple movimiento en el agua helada de la bañera. Era chiquita y rellenita, pero a veces me preguntaba de dónde demonios sacaba tanta fuerza. Decidí cerrar los ojos cuando el viento silbó en lo que asumí era un ático en el piso superior; me acerqué un poquito más a él y su mano libre viajó inesperadamente a mi cabeza.

-Shhh. –Silbó adormilado. –Es solo el viento.

-Lo sé. –Respondí simplonamente haciéndome llevar una de mis manos a su pecho. –Tienes un ruido extraño aquí.

Rió entre dientes y levanté la cabeza en medio de una habitación casi en las penumbras. Miré que sonreía, con un flequillo azabache bastante desordenado cubriéndole casi hasta sus dos ojos cerrados. Abrió uno de ellos, su sonrisa se ensanchó y abrió el otro, mirándonos por unos minutos que parecieron eternos; entonces sus orbes esmeraldas se entrecerraron y levantó ligeramente la cabeza, escuchando…

-Nop. –Dijo despacito. –Creo que eres tú.

Escuché de nuevo y abrí mis palmas en su pecho. Definitivamente era él, su corazón había estado martillando con insistencia en su pecho, seguramente la causa en un principio de que yo despertara. Negué ligeramente y llevé la mano en mi cintura a su pecho propio, haciéndolo soltar un par de risas roncas. Después de un tiempo, su mano volvió a la posición original y decidió ignorarme.

-No estarás nervioso, ¿cierto? –Comenté con un dejo de sarcasmo. Se encogió de hombros y sonreí. –Tranquilo, dormiré contigo… son solo rayos. –Imité su última frase antes de que lo aceptara en la cama que seguramente era suya.

-Cállate. –Dijo haciéndome sonreír. –Ah, Hermione aún es de madrugada… vuelve a dormir.

-Creo que son como las diez. –Mentí escuchando el viento ligeramente sospechoso de nuevo. –Debo ir al baño. Quítate.

Corrió su cuerpo calientito del mío y me abrí paso vergonzosamente sobre él pasa salir del rincón de sábanas que pude jurar se negaron a que me levantara con insistencia. Iba a preguntar dónde estaba, hasta que vi su mano señalando a la izquierda, seguramente la habitación contigua. Entrelacé los dedos de mis manos y antes de salir por la puerta en una humillante camisa suya, lo escuché girarse y seguir durmiendo.

El baño efectivamente estaba a la par de la habitación, pero en ese piso no encontré ninguna trampilla que me permitiera llegar al ático, mucho menos una escalera oculta. La casa traqueó de nuevo, haciéndome bajar un piso… recorrí habitaciones enteras. Estaban desordenadas, con pisos polvorientos bajo decenas de libros más polvorientos aún. Tomé uno cerrado sobre un escritorio de madera y limpié su lomo, develando una palabra de letras plateadas: «Pociones». Y el golpe de memoria atacó desgarradoramente mi cabeza, haciéndome cerrar los ojos al perder el oído. Estuve así por unos momentos, puse el libro donde estaba y salí desorientada del cubículo no escuchando muy bien todavía… De acuerdo, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Cuando llegué a la sala, el vidrioso sonido de dos platos chocando me hizo dirigirme a la cocina, y con solo asomarme divisé una mata de cabello rubio, envuelto en un moño desecho sobre una chica finita, de espaldas a mí con las manos en el lavabo.

-Veo que despertaste primero. –Dijo sacándome de mi escondite. –Siempre lo hacías.

Cuando giró, me encontré con alguien contradictoriamente familiar. Su sonrisa apareció en el rostro con una expresión de fascinación, como una pequeña hada que acababa de cometer una travesura. Se acomodó el cabello, se pasó las manos por el rostro, intentó desarrugar su blusa celeste y volvió a sonreír.

-Y bien, ¿qué tan familiar resulto?

Era como un sueño. O el sueño de un sueño como muchas veces escuché decir a Emmil al teléfono hablando con mi doctor. Recordaba un estúpido papiro lleno de espirales móviles, después su cabello saliendo de entre él con la misma sonrisa que me otorgaba en estos precisos momentos. Si de algo estuve segura, fue de haber escuchado su voz otras veces; se parecía a la del viento mientras yo estaba en el balcón por las noches… observando la luna.

Observando la…

-¿Luna? –Sus pasos se convirtieron en saltitos hasta que llegó a mí y me abrazó casi comprimiendo mis vértebras.

-No sabes lo doloroso que fue sobrevivir sin mi mejor amiga estos años. –Recriminó en mi hombro. Intenté responderle pero no lo lograba. Quise decirle un «también yo» pero lo guardé, por alguna razón no sonaría ara nada convincente. –Cada noche esperábamos juntas, Ginny decía que en algún momento despertarías del trance, que Harry fue un estúpido por la idea… pero después del primer año ella no estaba segura de que eso llegara a ocurrir.

-¿Qué?

-Yo simplemente esperaba a que los _nargles_ te ayudaran. –Dijo apartándose, cubriendo su rostro momentáneamente para tapar sus lágrimas. –Y lo hicieron, ¿no es así? –Asentí. Por alguna razón me dolió ver a la rubia de esa manera y sería desconsiderado de mi parte no remediar la situación.

-Aún está algo borroso.

-Lo sé, por eso te ayudaremos, no te preocupes. –Me alborotó los cabellos y se fue para la sala, regresó con una canasta grande y la puso sobre la mesa. –La madre de Ron dijo que te trajera esto, y pensaba nada más dejarlo y desaparecer de vuelta, pero estos chicos tenían un desorden en la cocina, lamento si te desperté.

-No hay cuidado. –Maneé mi mano sin importancia y descubrí el contenido de la canasta.

-Son tus cosas, o bueno parte de ellas. –Escuché decir. –De hecho es ropa limpia, tu tintero y algunos pergaminos. Tu libro favorito, zapatos, bastante bonitos, siempre me han gustado, pero no hace falta que me los regales. –La miré con el ceño cómicamente fruncido y ella me miró. –Solo si quieres.

Solté una ligera carcajada que gustosa acompañó. Extrañaba reír por cosas así, sin duda la rubia se había ganado mi simpatía en tan solo dos segundos. Tomé los zapatos y se los entregué, entonces ella se quitó los suyos y me los dio.

-No, déjatelos.

-Ni lo intentes. –Dijo desatando las agujetas de un enmarañado nudo. –Tus pies necesitan abrigo, has hecho un caos ahí afuera, parece como si el invierno fuera a adelantarse. –No supe a qué se refería pero tomé los zapatos y ella sonrió. –Ahora me voy, sube a bañarte y despierta al oso hibernante de arriba, debe mostrarte muchas cosas hoy.

Me abrazó de nuevo, y palmeó la canasta. La miré a los ojos, levantó una mano y con un sonido que me recordó al de las tuberías con aire, se desvaneció frente a mis ojos. Sentí como mi corazón golpeó mis costillas y solté un jadeo de sorpresa… tomé la canasta y desaparecí escaleras arriba.

Definitivamente sería más difícil de lo que pensé.

Cuando salí del baño, el olor de pan con mantequilla invadió mi nariz y sonreí cuando miré la espalda de Harry entrar en la habitación, luego se devolvió sobre sus pasos y giró su rostro contrariado. Sonreí apenada pasando mis manos por la ropa y él se acercó, tomando mis rizos entre sus dedos.

-Hace años que no te veía así. –Dijo en mi oído. – ¿De dónde sacaste la ropa?

-Magia.

Junto su frente con la mía y cerré los ojos, satisfecha con mi respuesta. Entonces sentí a uno de sus dedos colocarse sobre mis labios abiertos y lo miré dejar de reír, inmerso en mis ojos, tanto que aceleró nuevamente mi corazón.

-¿Puedo? –Me sorprendí a mí misma asintiendo microsegundos después de él haber preguntado, ocasionando que una de sus cejas se levantara con sorpresa bajo su flequillo despeinado. –Así que estamos ansiosos, ¿cierto?

-¿Ansiosos? ¡Yo no fui quién pidió un…!

Y sentí sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa sobre los míos, mientras con delicadeza colocaba su mano izquierda a mi otro lado, apoyándose en la pared. Mis manos subieron hasta su nuca y lo atraje más a mí, haciendo que soltara una risa en su garganta bastante contagiosa. Sus labios presionaron los míos muchas veces, despacito, como si temiera que fueran a romperse… me vi obligada a separarme de la pared debido a sus manos, aún sin despegar mis labios ya hinchados de los suyos; apretó mi cintura hacia sí y me dejé llevar.

-Tenemos que bajar a desayunar. –Dijo en un jadeo ronco que estremeció mi columna. Su aliento chocó contra el mío y negué con la cabeza, tomando su nuca. Él rió entre dientes y me apartó. – ¿No tienes hambre? –Y el aguafiestas de mi estómago gruñó emocionado. –No seas egoísta, ¿lo escuchaste? Está muerto de hambre.

-No, a veces es algo mentiroso. –Le dije con un puchero en mis labios. Él entrecerró los ojos como dos huequitos de alcancía y se apartó de mí, tendiéndome una mano. Decidí no tomarla y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oh, olvidaba que eres testaruda. –Se agachó y juntó con sus manos mis rodillas, haciéndome caer sobre uno de sus hombros. ¿Y a este idiota qué le pasaba? –Cuando tu estómago mienta de nuevo, te pondrás gruñona. No quiero que eso suceda, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

-¿Cómo qué? –Pregunté de cabeza mientras él caminaba escaleras abajo.

-Hay una feria en el centro. –Dijo con simpleza. –Espero enseñarte algunos hechizos, algo básico sin que los _muggles_ se den cuenta. Todo será parte del espectáculo.

-_Muggles_. –Dije y el rió. – ¿Son esos alguna especia de banda? ¿Punk? ¿Te gusta el punk?

-No seas ridícula, ¿quién le pondría _muggles_ a su banda? –Me encogí de hombros y volvió a reír. –Son una secta chupa sangre.

-¿Vampiros? –Él afirmó y lo pensé dos veces. – ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?

-Estaremos en problemas. –Llegamos a la planta baja y temblé de miedo.

-Ahm, ¿sabes? No estoy muy segura de querer ir…

-Tranquila, yo estaré ahí para protegerte. –Presumido, ¿y quién lo protegería a él?

Cuando acabamos el desayuno la tormenta había cesado, pero seguía lloviendo. Sin embargo, a Harry le había dado el síndrome de decorador de interiores y desacomodó la sala, utilizando el palito de madera tallado de la noche anterior. Yo me senté en el piso y observé aún reacia a lo que hacía. Al terminar, me extendió su mano y me levanté del suelo, caminando como si estuviéramos en un campo minado.

-Son peligrosas. –Empezó mostrándome su instrumento de abracadabra. Sonreí ensimismada. –No te rías, ¿en qué piensas? –Negué y él prosiguió. –Si vez una y tú no tienes la tuya, corre. Hermione, es importante, corre.

-¿Tendré la mía? –Pregunté curiosa y él rodó los ojos. –Lo siento, sí… corro. ¿Hacia dónde?

-Tan solo corres. Lejos. –Asentí y dudo antes de pararse a mi lado y extender su brazo. Había colocado una serie de almohadones frente a nosotros y apuntó a uno de ellos con precisión. –Este es un hechizo de levitación… el primero que aprendiste.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno… no estoy seguro. Creo que sí pero siempre ibas unos setecientos hechizos antes que el resto. En fin, debemos mover la mano así… –movió la mano ligeramente en dos movimientos cortos y dijo una palabras extrañas. El almohadón flotó unos instantes y me acerqué a él, pasando por abajo. Harry sonrió y mantuvo levantada la varita. –es tu turno.

-Ok. –Palidecí al instante y el almohadón cayó sobre mi cabeza, lo dejé en el suelo y avancé inerte hacia él, recibiendo el palito de madera.

-No, debes tomarla con firmeza, ¿ves? Así. –Tomó mi mano, la puso en una posición adecuada y la soltó. –Ahora, _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Me enfoqué en el almohadón y levanté la varita. Vamos, debería ser fácil si fue el primero que aprendí de seguro estaba en la caja de los cereales para magos y brujas pequeñitos. Entrecerré mis ojos y dije las palabras bajito. Nada pasó. Lo miré frustrada y él sonrió.

-No sabes lo emocionado que estaría Ron de verte fallar precisamente éste hechizo. –Dijo risueño y lo reprendí con la mirada. –Pero lo haces mal… debes estar segura de lo que dices, fuerte y claro. Debes...

-Sí, si ya entendí. –Me aclaré la garganta y enfoqué los almohadones. –_Wingardium Leviosa._

Y los cinco almohadones se elevaron como si hubieran sido disparados, chocando contra el techo. Miré satisfecha a mi compañero y éste sonrió, despeinándome el cabello.

-Sí, bueno… has estado conteniendo magia por más de tres años, eso pasa.

-¿Si no solo hubiera levantado patéticamente uno? –Me dirigió una mirada de odio y sonreí. Me arrebató la varita y los hizo bajar. –_Finite Incantatem. _No ofendas a tu profesor.

Asentí y se dirigió de nuevo a los almohadones. Me enseñó cómo moverlos, cambiarles de color, agrandarlos del tamaño de un sofá o empequeñecerlos hasta ser del mismo tamaño que una mosca. Para entonces eran casi las tres de la tarde y mi cerebro estaba apenas empezando. Él insistía en dejarlo hasta ahí por hoy, almorzar e ir a la feria al iniciar la noche, pero no entendía lo que eso significaba para mí.

Era un mundo nuevo que de hecho era tan viejo como el tiempo… me contó de los primeros magos, de las hogueras, de los primeros muggles –que de paso no eran ningún grupo satánico– que notaron nuestra presencia. Habló de políticas ministeriales entre ambos mundos, de las escobas voladoras, de torneos internacionales, de transfiguración y animales fantásticos… de magia negra. Su mirada se oscureció y la duda de que estuviera intrínseca ligado con ella recorrió mis espalda… sin embargo, no le pregunté, su rostro era demasiado triste como para usar su explicación en su contra.

-Ven. –Le dije extendiendo una mano después de ponerme en pie. Él la miro y sonrió dubitativo. –Me prometiste llevarme a una feria…

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Había olvidado por completo que el coche estaba frente a la mansión donde ahora vivía mi castaña, llegar al centro de Londres en autobús sería como ir a Francia caminando y creo que incluso duraríamos menos. Hermione estuvo nerviosa cuando le dije que nos apareceríamos ahí, su rostro tomó un ligero tono verdoso y decidí irnos hasta que estuviera lista.

Aprendí a no presionarla. Ella seguía enseñándome lecciones aún sin recordar absolutamente nada del mundo que nos unía, por eso fui a recostarme en la cama mientras ella tomaba su quincuagésimo vaso de agua, temblando en la cocina. La verdad me costaba trabajo entender como su cerebro pudo haber retenido tanto, dejando de lado que era ella, las cosas fueron muy sencillas dentro de lo normal; obviamente debería de comprar otro sofá y reparar mejor la tubería que intentó congelar, pero llevábamos horas practicando, horas… aún no sabía que podría llegar a hacer para dentro de pocos días… quizá luchar contra un colacuerno. Reí.

-Creo que estoy lista. –Casi me caigo de la cama cuando habló frete a mí. Llevaba una blusa de color crema sobre su pantalón negro. Sus pies envueltos en botas negras se encararon infantilmente y se acomodó la bufanda de flores al cuello. Genial, ahora hasta bloqueaba sonidos. Me puse de pie y me miró con aprehensión. –Por favor, si se me desprende un brazo…

-Prometo ir en su búsqueda, no te preocupes. Ahora sube tus pies a los míos. –La tomé de la cintura y no pude evitar sonreír con superioridad. Estábamos simplemente demasiado cerca.

-No te burles, idiota. –Golpeó mi pecho y subió sus manos hasta mi nuca, se encogió entre mi pecho y sujeté su espalda. – ¡Apresúrate!

En mi mente, como si hubiesen regado tinta de colores brillantes, apareció el Palacio de Westminster de pronto. Entonces la tinta se corrió en figuritas borrosas que nos tomaron y succionaron desde el ombligo, desapareciendo nuestro piso de madera, el armario, la cama… la mansión entera. Sus manitas se soltaron y la escuché exhalar con sorpresa, seguramente no había cerrado los ojos… Cuando aterrizamos, en medio de un teléfono público, se separó de mí y giró emocionada, con la sonrisa más bonita hasta ahora. Saltó sobre mí, riendo.

-¡De regreso quiero intentarlo! –Solo ella diría esas cosas. –Fue hermoso, es como estar en un cohete.

-¿Has estado antes en un cohete? –Negó feliz, bajando de mi abrazo. –No creo que de regreso seas tú quien nos leve de regreso, pero podríamos intentarlo luego. –Asintió y la tomé de la mano. –Vamos.

Algodones de azúcar de todos los colores, churros con miel, pescado con papas fritas, refrescos hasta las entrañas de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas, pretzels, paletas de colores en espiral… bombillas gigantescas, tienditas con chucherías, juegos mecánicos, payasos, mimos, hombres vestidos con máscaras y sombreros ridículos sobre un par de zancos, malabaristas, contorsionistas y falsos adivinos.

-¿Te leo la fortuna? –Preguntó un chico un poco mayor que nosotros, tomándola de la mano. Observé de reojo cómo lo fulminó con la mirada, y sonreí satisfecho. Si, estaba con la chica correcta.

-No, gracias. –Dijo y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal la tuya, hermano? –Dijo separándonos mientras caminábamos. Un par de personas chocharon con nosotros cuando me detuve. Iba a responder que ya tenía demasiadas predicciones cuando me miró contrariado. –Cuidado, amigo. –Escuché bufar a Hermione junto a mí y miré al chico. Su gorro con cascabeles tembló dejándome sentir un escalofrío a pesar de que la noche estaba estrellada y muy despejada. –Aquí dice que metiste las patas. ¿Escondes algo? ¿Está ella embarazada?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Hermione. Entonces tomó mi mano y empezó a examinarla.

-Oye, creo que es suficiente, déjanos continuar. –Él negó frenéticamente y entonces empecé a desesperarme.

-Recuerda que la rosa blanca se torna roja únicamente con sangre. –Y su tono lúgubre solo hizo reír a Hermione.

.-O si las pintas de rojo. –Dijo sarcástica. –Anda con tu reina de corazones adivino, el cuento de Alicia lo leí de pequeña. –El chico hizo una reverencia y se fue dando saltitos, atacando a otro par de idiotas que se detuvo a escucharlo. – ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso? Que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando era pequeña.

Estalló en carcajadas y se tiró de la mano, avanzando entre la multitud. Le dirigí una fugaz mirada al adivino y lo encontré mirándonos. Aparté su rostro y continuamos caminando. Verla reír entre las lucecitas de las tiendas era una imagen simplemente mágica, sus rizos se mezclaban con los resplandores de los juegos, sus ojos brillaban y no pude ser más feliz. Abrazarla cuando quería, tomarla de la mano, robarle besos en la montaña rusa o verla emocionarse cuando le atinó a un mono de metal con una pistola de juguete eran cosas que había olvidado… extrañaba estar junto a ella, pero tenerla junto a mí nunca fue tan gratificante como ahora, después de recuperarla. Comimos una manzana de caramelo mirando a una mujer con marionetas danzantes sin hilo…

-¿Es de verdad? –Preguntó con un bocado de manzana en la boca. Miré a la mujer por un rato y asentí.

-¿Ves la mano que sujeta la caja de música? En realidad dentro tiene su varita, estoy seguro. –Ella frunció el ceño ladeándose a ver si conseguía mirarla.

-Pero dijiste que era ilegal.

-Técnicamente no está haciendo magia. Ellos piensan que es un truco, por eso los hilos… Muchos magos y brujas viven así, trabajan en circos y entretienen a multitudes. –Sonreí al mirar su cara de atención, justo frente a mí. – ¿Qué?

-¿Podemos intentarlo? Usar magia, digo… aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo quieres romper reglas? –Cuestioné y me sacó la lengua. –Hay un truco sencillo. –Admití y me miró con suficiencia.

-No quiero que saques más dinero de mis orejas, déjalo ahí.

Solté una carcajada y me aparté de ella. Los gemelos habían usado la esfera de luz en los tiempos del sapo rosa que fingió ser nuestra maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hace años, pero no lo haría tan notorio, simplemente un pequeño destello… como una luciérnaga. Me acerqué a la mujer cuando recogió sus títeres y la saludé, mostrando discretamente mi cicatriz.

-¡Oh! –Alzó sus manos y las junto en una palmada de admiración. –Buenas noches, señor…

-Buenas noches. –Le dije sonriendo. – ¿Podrías continuar con el acto una canción más? Debo impresionar a mi novia. –Y señale a la hermosa mujer sentada en las banquitas de piedra, ella alzó una mano y movió los dedos.

-Por supuesto…

Me coloqué al lado suyo y metí la mano en la caja de música que había empezado a emitir una canción alegre y contagiosa. Encendí una bolita pequeña y la mantuve entre mis dedos cuando saqué la mano y un niño chiquito con cabello rubio se acercó hasta mí.

-¡Mira mami, E.T.! –Escuché las carcajadas de Hermione y no pude evitar tocarle al niño la punta de la nariz. –Te imaginaba más chiquitito, gordo y arrugado.

-Lamento decepcionarte. –Lancé la luz al aire y desapareció, perdiéndose entre las estrellas. Entonces la hice aparecer junto a Hermione, quien para mi sorpresa la duplicó en un cordón de tres lucecillas. –Ven, preciosa… ayúdame.

Se levantó y las hizo girar entre las marionetas, las cuales bailaron divertidas. Tomé una de ellas y la escondí entre su cabello, iluminando con destellos dorados los rizos largos de mi castaña. Las otras dos se aceraron a las personas que empezaban a acercarse y fueron perseguidas por unas gemelas no más grandes que el niño que me creía extraterrestre. Recargué mi cuerpo sobre mi castaña y me apartó, mordiéndose el labio mientras fingía hacer malabares con las luces que pronto se hicieron cinco.

-¡Presumida! –Le grité entre la música. Ella me guiñó el ojo y reí, quitándole las lucecitas. Las hice girar tan rápido que formaron un círculo y más tarde un ocho acostado. –Ahí van.

Tomó la primera y la hizo saltar antes de devolvérmela, así la segunda y más tarde las siguientes, formando figuras de luz. Cuando la música acabó, y los aplausos nos inundaron, los tres nos inclinamos agradeciendo a la audiencia con las lucecitas girando sobre nosotros. Fingí regresarlas a la caja, la mujer me sonrió de vuelta y se alejó con pacitos pequeños.

-Fue divertido. –Dijo ella abrazándome por la espalda. –Pero esperaba algo más. –La miré decepcionado y estalló en carcajadas. – ¡No es cierto, Harry! Estuvo asombroso, ¿dónde guardaste tu varita?

-Si te das cuenta de que esa pregunta es algo malintencionada, ¿no? –Arrugó su nariz y sonreí, pasándole mi brazo sobre los hombros, satisfecho.

Avanzamos entre las personas hasta que corrió a un puestito de animales de peluche, señalando una jirafa monumental. Saqué un par de libras de mi bolsillo y dejé que tirara, pero de las tres pelotas, no acertó ni una.

-Eres un asco. –Me sinceré, recibiendo un puñetazo en el brazo. –Déjame intentarlo.

-Oh, ¿y tú eres mejor?

-Soy campeón de Quidditch, bonita. –Alardeé mirándola de reojo. Saqué otro par de libras y se las di a la mujer con un sombrero morado, quién nos miraba divertida. –De nuevo, por favor.

Sin embargo, cuando tomé las bolitas y lancé la primera, el sonido de haber dado en el blanco presionó mi oído y lo vi. Ahí, oculto en las sombras de un árbol rebosante de hojas, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, haciendo brillar los hilos llenos de bultos de sus perladas cicatrices, el hombre lobo. Fenrir Greyback. Hermione dio saltitos en cámara lenta a mi lado y recibió la jirafa tan lentamente que pensé que algún hechizo había detenido el tiempo… miré a la derecha y había otro más, pero no vestía oscuro ni con máscara, si no con harapos y guantes llenos de agujeros… carroñeros.

-Ven. –Tomé a Hermione del brazo y corrí me alejé del puesto de Tiro al Blanco. La escuché agradecerle a la mujer y quejarse por mi agarre.

-Harry, duele. –Se quejó de nuevo y giré solo para mirar la jirafa quedar pasos atrás nuestro. –Oye, espera… espera, mi premio.

-Camina. –Mi voz sonó como un rugido que incluso me petrificó. Giré y la vi abrazarse a su jirafa, mirándome con la boca ligeramente abierta. Levanté la vista y la misma mujer, la de las marionetas, se desfiguraba en una satisfecha Bellatrix Lestrange. –Ah, soy un idiota.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Sube a mis pies! –Ordené con voz tensa.

-¡Olvidas tu regalo, castaña! –Gritó la voz de Bellatrix y Hermione giró su rostro, pero le impedí mirarla.

-No, mírame… mira mis ojos. –Ella obedeció de nuevo y sonreí. –Lamento haberte traído… te he puesto en peligro.

-No te preocupes, me quedo contigo. –Susurró abrazándose a mi nuca.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Por supuesto que lo prometo, Harry.

-Que mal. –Susurré y desaparecimos.

* * *

><p>Han comido alguna vez helado de frijoles? Si, esa misma cara puse yo cuando el chico de la tienda me lo ofreció. Sabe extraño, así que si alguna vez vienen por aquí, asegúrense de nooooo probarlo a menos que les gusten los sabores exóticos. Corea de Sur es hermosa, el 5 nevó y fue mi primer nevada :D de verdad emocionante aunque creo que mi nariz se calló unas cuantas veces petrificada. En fin, ¿les gustó el cap? El siguiente tiene el principio de las respuestas al misterio de Hermy, sin embargo deben ser muy minuciosos hasta ahora ^^ creo que si lo descubrirán ;) Me despido con abrazo de oso, cuídense, abríguense y vengan a visitarme !<p>

*Hermy Dwritte*


	13. Part I: Ready

**Chapter XII**

**Part I: Ready…**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos**__**". Molière**_

"… _no digas eso, que estemos juntos nunca será malo… preciosa, que estés junto a mí ya es bastante malo como para que no lo estuvieras… ¡¿Eso qué significa?!... Significa, que por más que quiera dejarte ir, un solo segundo lejos de ti y al siguiente moriría… entonces no te alejes… no lo haría, ni en un millón de años. Por eso deberás alejarte tú, aún y si tengo que hacerte olvidarme…"_

Abrí los ojos con pánico, liberándome del agarre sobre su chaqueta como si ésta estuviera ardiendo. Su rostro ensombrecido de alguna manera me dio miedo, y retrocedí con imágenes distorsionadas en la cabeza sobre un lago y su muelle. Las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro y mis pulmones por alguna extraña circunstancia estaban disminuyendo su consumo de oxígeno.

-¿Castaña?

Levanté mis palmas con prisa y sentí un cubito de hielo deslizarse por mi espalda cuando sus ojos, de los cuales estaba completamente enamorada, me traspasaron el alma en una mirada poco fiable.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Q-que es lo que acabas de decir?

-¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó ignorándome.

-¡¿Qué dijiste antes?! –Exploté y él retrocedió a su vez, sorprendido. –Mi mentón empezó a temblar con forme el silbido de un tren perforaba mis oídos, destruyéndolos desde dentro… como mi corazón.– ¿Quiénes eran los de la feria?

-Personas, malas personas.

-Y, ¿qué querían con nosotros? ¡¿Les debes dinero?! –Pregunté sollozando.

-¡¿Qué?! Por favor no seas tonta, castaña.

-¡Exacto, una tonta! ¡Eso es lo que soy! Dios, no debí haber venido, todo esto es una locura… no llegar a casa, ni siquiera he avisado a mi hermano…

-Deja de preocuparte por ese imbécil. –Siseó con desprecio. –No es quién crees que es, nadie es quién crees que es.

-¿Ni siquiera tú? –El ambiente se volvió denso, tanto como un frasco de conservas congelado. Habían cesado las risas y las prácticas de encantamientos… él ya no avanzaba, sino se había quedado estático, mirándome. De pronto los vasos y platos en los estantes de la cocina empezaron a chocar entre ellos y endureció su expresión.

-Contrólate. –Ordenó molesto.

-Antes res-respóndeme… y quiero q-que lo hagas… ahora. –Contraataqué empezando a tener hipo. Limpié fugazmente las lágrimas con el dorso de mis manos y él bajó la mirada.

-Sí y no

-¿Disculpa? –Chillé intentando controlar mi corazón.

-Será mejor dejar esta plática para después, Hermione. Nos acabo de aparecer, estoy un poco cansado…

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Y por un momento dudé en contarle. Emmil, ella era la única que sabía de mis sueños, de los recuerdos… de las posibles pistas. Era la única que me cuidaba antes de que Harry llegara, pero algo no estaba bien con él. De alguna forma sus ojos ya no me miraban con cariño, estaban cargados de preocupación y duda… su presencia llegó a intimidarme y quizá el aumento del silbido penetró finalmente mi cerebro, porque dije algo que no debí.

-Ya no hace falta que respondas. –Dije aclarando mi garganta y mirando una ruta de escape. Debía llegar a casa… quizá nunca debí de haber salido de ahí. –No confío en ti.

Y lo siguiente que vi fue la estación de metro del centro de Londres y mucha gente descendiendo de uno de los vagones. A mi cuerpo le empezaron a dar espasmos que terminaron haciéndome vomitar en uno de los basureros de la estación. Mi cabeza cada vez era más pequeña, la presión en mis sienes aumentó y me desplomé en una banca junto a una mujer que no dudó en preguntar.

-Estoy bien. –Bueno, debería de ser una idiota si me creía, pensé. – ¿De casualidad tiene un poquito de agua?

-Te compraré una, no te muevas. –La vi alejarse hasta las máquinas de refresco y sacar una botella que terminé en un segundo después. –De verdad, ¿ocupas ayuda?

-Estoy bien. –Cerré los ojos, subiendo mis pies a la banca y apoyando mi cabeza en las rodillas. Estuve así por un largo tiempo hasta que el siguiente tren vino y se fue. Sin embargo, la mujer junto a mí aún no lo hacía.

-Deberías de ir a ver a un médico, pequeña. Déjame limpiarte. –Sacó de su bolso de color crema un pañuelo que más tarde depositó en mi frente, limpiando mi rostro conforme apartaba mi cabello adherido a él. Contemplé su bonito y largo cabello pelirrojo descender por sus hombros; su tez cálida y su sonrisa maternal. – ¿Qué ves? –Preguntó con cariño.

-¿Usted tiene hijos? –Y sus ojos verdes brillaron con dulzura. Ella asintió.

-Si cariño, uno.

-¿Y él está bien? –Pregunté con la voz quebrada, dejando que limpiara mis lágrimas.

-Lo estará. –Respondió mirándome a los ojos. –Es fuerte, bastante. Sé que estará bien. –Apartó su pañuelo de mi rostro y lo envolvió en mis manos, todo, sin apartar la vista directa a mis ojos. Yo sabía quién era ella… tenía sus mismos ojos.

-Me hubiera gustado tener una madre como usted. –Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior en medio de sollozos… ella sonrió y se inclinó para abrazarme.

-La tienes mi vida, ella estará contigo siempre. –Susurró cálidamente en mi oído. Cerré los ojos, llorando en su hombro. –Ahora no debes preocuparte por eso, ¿está bien? Tienes que ser valiente, y mucho. Debes de confiar en quien te indique el corazón… él nunca se equivoca.

-Hoy lo hizo. Confié en quien no debía.

-No lo hizo. –Dijo apartándose y tocando la punta de lo que seguro era mi nariz mil veces más roja. –Nosotros nos equivocamos, muchas veces… pero quizá de ese error salga algo bueno. Recuerda siempre que las malas noticias son buenas noticias disfrazadas. Lo entenderás cuando seas madre y tengas esos veintitantos hijos que quieres. –Mi aliento se cortó por un minuto, mismo en el que ella, con su hermosa sonrisa y su traje rosa pálido, se levantaba de la banquita y se despedía. Un tren se detuvo frente a nosotras y miré incrédula las puertas abrirse antes de docenas de pasajeros. –Buenas noches, Hermione.

-Buenas noches. –Y el tren se la llevó junto con el resto de gente segundos después. Descendí mi mirada al pañuelo entre mis manos y en él encontré dos grajeas verdes. –Y buenas noches a ustedes dos también. Dile a Sirius que son mis favoritas, James.

Metí los caramelos a mi boca y me limpié el rostro. Fui a repasar el camino de regreso a casa y abordé el tren que debía tomar para llegar y recibir el castigo que merecía. Ojalá Emmil estuviera ya en casa, pero no era lógico, la Interpol aún no había ido en mi búsqueda, por lo que solo esperaría catorce mil gritos por parte de mi gemelo. Dormí un poco camino a casa y caminé en medio de una noche de densa neblina hasta Cavendish Close.

-¿Señorita Granger? –Preguntó el guarda de la calle privada. – ¿Qué hace usted aquí a esta hora?

-Ehmm… me quedé dormida en la biblioteca. –Y sorprendentemente el hombre rió, asintiendo. Abrió el portón de acero y me dejó pasar. –Muchas gracias Gordon, buenas noches.

-¿Buenas? No lo creo. –Y mis pasos curiosos regresaron sobre sí, hasta quedar frente al hombre de uniforme y sus dos fieros canes que me miraban con atención.

-¿Sucedió algo? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Han estado entrando oficiales desde hace como dos horas. Entran, preguntan por registros, les pisan las colas a mis perros y se molestan porque casi le arrancan la pierna a uno de ellos. –Y mientras hablaba de sus perros me acomodé la mandíbula.

-¿La policía? Y ellos, ¿qué hacen aquí? –Algo en mi pecho se quebró cuando escuché las sirenas. Giré mi rostro y el resplandor rojo y azul me indicó que debía correr.

-¿A dónde vas?

Pero no respondí. Ellos… los policías… estaban ahí por el reporte de mi desaparición y debía de llegar con una buena historia. Quizá si digo que me estuve quedando en la librería del señor Lime irían a molestar al pobre anciano que probablemente me desconociera después de haber siendo totalmente irresponsable con el trabajo. Podría haberme quedado en casa de Nick pero prácticamente terminamos y no quiero volver a necesitar de su ayuda… piensa Hermione… piensa.

Cuando alcancé el portón de casa, mis pies frenaron de pronto y no pude evitar chocar con la espalda de un chico que hablaba con el oficial. El chico tropezó unos centímetros y se volvió molesto a gritarme, pero su mueca de pánico fue una acción completamente opuesta. En sus labios leí un: "¿_Qué haces aquí? Vete", _que ciertamente me confundió.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó el oficial.

-¡SI! Estamos bien… estoy bien. –Solté atropelladamente apartándome de Nick y encarando al hombre. –Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y vivo aquí en esta casa justamente, ¿la ve? Bueno… yo… vivo ahí y ya estoy aquí.

El oficial me miró con el ceño fruncido y después miró a Nick a mi lado. Me miro de nuevo y habló:

-¿Tu eres Hermione Granger? ¿Tú? –Asentí eufóricamente y la mano de Nick chocó con un golpecito en medio de mi espalda, pero lo ignoré. En esos momentos, ¿dónde estaban quienes habían reportado mi desaparición? – ¿Así que ella es la que se fue ayer junto con su hermano para Roma, chico? ¿De esta Hermione Granger, que vive aquí justo aquí, hablabas tú?

Y comprendí que la había cagado.

-B-bueno… yo…

-Silencio, mentirle a un oficial es un delito joven Lohse. –Nick cerró la boca de pronto y el oficial apuntó el lapicero con que anotaba en su libreta de lleno en mi rostro. Sus cejas rubias se juntaron en su expresión de escudriñamiento. – ¿Conduces?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Conduces, tienes coche? –Preguntó y asentí. – ¿Dónde está?

¿Y eso que tenía que ver con una Hermione Granger que vivía ahí y justo ahí que se encontraba desaparecida? No podría haberme ido en coche porque aún estaba en el taller. El oficial preguntó más cosas que no escuché, hasta que me zarandeó bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Qué si sabes de quién es ese coche, niña! –Señaló un automóvil plateado rodeado por una cinta policial. Era el de Harry. – ¿Y bien?

-E-es mío. –Mentí. –Lo compré con mi dinero. –Mentí de nuevo mirando a un hombre de saco y corbata a las 2 de la madrugada gritarle a otro frente a un par de oficiales. Escuché un suspiro seco por parte de Nick, la risilla autosuficiente del oficial frente a nosotros y un tirón en mis brazos seguido del sonido de metal chocando entre sí.

-De su propio dinero… claro. –Y un mazo de goma dio en mi frente. –Queda detenida por el robo del vehículo Mercedes placa Y713 RIL el día 29 de agosto del presente año. Tendrá derecho a una única llamada y podrá guardar silencio hasta que consiga un abogado o de lo contrario la corte le proporcionará uno.

Descendí mi mirada a mis manos envueltas en unas horribles y rías esposas… y así, yo aún en shock, dos oficiales me introdujeron en la patrulla con un furioso Nick gritándoles de frente y casi todos los vecinos curiosos señalando el auto. De pronto sentí el mismo mazo de goma, pero esta vez no en mi cabeza, sino en mi pecho, bajo mis costillas… en mi corazón. Las sirenas se encendieron, el oficial entró y puso en marcha el vehículo.

¿Robado? Preguntó mi cerebro.

-¿Quiénes eres, Harry?

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Esta es la primer parte de tres del capítulo número doce, dicho esto... disculparme una vez más y creo que me matarían, sin embargo para los que aún están ahí y si alguno de ustedes queridos lectores estudia medicina entenderán que dormir dos horas es demasiado :D Hasta vacaciones pero bueno... Aquí estoy de nuevo y por más que tarde, lo terminaré. Lo juro ^^ Se despide su fiel escritora:

*Hermy Dwritte*

PD: Que pasen feliz Semana Santa :)


	14. Part II: set

**Chapter XII**

**Part II: …set…**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos**__**". Molière**_

A veces quisiera regresar en el tiempo. Y seguramente esto era posible, sin embargo no para mí, al menos no ahora. No, cuando dos oficiales me sacaban del coche hacia la estación de policía y presionaban con fuerza las esposas, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente aterrada para intentar escapar. A veces… tan solo hubiera deseado morir en aquel accidente junto con un padre que no recordaba… En los treinta minutos que duró el transporte, mi cabeza decidió tomarse un receso. Sin problemas, sin cargos, sin Nicks ni Harrys. Sin gemelos ni nanas, sin nada más que las luces de los faros pasando a velocidades desmesuradas, desvaneciéndose ante mi vista entre las gotitas saladas que nunca terminaron de brotar de mis ojos.

Cuando la última lágrima cayó, recuerdo ser empujada sobre una cama dura y ahí, perdida en mis pensamientos, un sueño pesado y denso se apoderó de mi cuerpo y dormí…

_-Puedes sentarte, no muerdo. –Una voz juguetona impactó en mis oídos, haciéndome abrir los ojos y mirar un techo estrellado. –Hermione. –De nuevo, la voz resonó en medio de la habitación vacía y llena de neblina. Supe entonces que era un sueño, uno del que preferiblemente era mejor despertar. –Ven, por aquí. Acércate._

_Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y divisé un espejo de cabeza, haciéndome levantar del piso de piedra y mirarlo con intriga. Era tan rojo como la sangre, adornado con pequeños destellos que brillaban con la luz de la luna. Me puse de pie y me acerqué… despacito, con cautela._

_-¿Estás ahí?_

_-Sí. –Respondí, y mi voz salió tan temblorosa y quebrada como si hubiera estado llorando por siglos. – ¿Quién eres? –Pero nadie respondió y en el espejo una figura envuelta en una capa negra levantó una mano, señalándome el suelo. Me senté sujetando mis rodillas con las manos, hasta que la figura se quitó la capa y mis pulmones exhalaron un suspiro rasposo. – ¿Qué es esto?_

_-Esto, eres tú. O lo que fuiste._

_Era una chica. De cabello castaño con bucles ondulados que caían un poco más debajo de sus hombros. Tenía un ligero flequillo similar al mío hace dos o tres años, con ojos de color miel que me miraban fijamente. Llevaba un sweater tejido de color gris sobre una blusa blanca y una corbata anudada de color rojo y amarillo o quizá dorado. Los paletones de su falda estaban cubiertos por la capa y no llevaba zapatos. _

_-¿Yo? Pues nunca he usado algo semejante. –Dije torpemente y la Hermione del espejo bufó._

_-Honestamente, Hermione… ¿qué demonios te sucede? –Preguntó arrugando su nariz. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Esa era yo! –Y ahora me miras como si estuviera loca. ¿Qué no ves lo que está pasando?_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Ay no, de verdad te volvió una desquiciada. –Se quejó llevándose las manos al rostro. Y yo, yo la miré raro. Primero, porque era una maldita aparición en un espejo, segundo porque yo estaba soñando y tercero era yo enfrentando a mi otro yo… oh, un momento. –Sip. –Dijo lentamente. –Soy tu memoria._

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_-Yo que sé… estas soñando. –Razonó y me mordí el labio._

_-No serás de mucha ayuda cierto… eso no se supone que ayude. –Ella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. – ¿Qué?_

_-Soy tu memoria, pero no puedo decirte nada que no recuerdes. –Ahora fui yo quien imitó su gesto anterior. –Déjame explicarte. Tu memoria, o sea yo, he sido bloqueada por una especie de encantamiento de candado. Nadie puede abrirlo a menos que no seas tú y por lo que veo no traes ninguna llave. –Negué y ella asintió. –Esto es en forma literal, pero es lo más sencillo que puedo explicarlo._

_-¿Porqué alguien querría ponerle un candado a mi memoria?_

_-¡AH! –Exclamó asustándome. –Ahí es donde está la llave. –Entrecerró un solo ojo. ¿Será que en el pasado era una loca también? Porque esta Hermione era muy diferente. –Anda Hermione, piensa. ¿Por qué alguien nos pondría un cerrojo?_

_-Nos necesitaban calladas. –Solucioné y ella balanceó su cabeza. –Pero si nos ocupaban calladas, ¿qué se supone que sabemos?_

_-Dímelo tú._

_-¡¿Cómo puedo decírtelo yo si no sé siquiera quién soy?! –Grité. –Se tanto de mi como de astrofísica. Tengo una madre, un padre muerto y un gemelo sobreprotector. Una nana hermosa y un jefe viejito. Me encanta tomar fotos, y hasta hace poco descubrí que hago magia. ¡Puff! Ah, pero no como el truco de la sal que me enseñó el señor Lime… no, ese… ese era muy sencillo…_

_-¿Qué truco de la sal?_

_-Me gusta leer y supongo que a ti también. Tengo debilidad por los ojos esmeralda y resulta… ¡resulta que estoy presa! ¡Resulta que todos mienten! ¡Todos… todos son unos mentirosos!_

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-Harry… Harry mintió._

_-¿Solo él mintió?_

_-Nick también lo hizo. –Aseguré y me di cuenta que ya estaba de pie, siendo observada por mi misma desde el suelo. Ignoré lo ilógico de la situación e intenté recordar quién más mentía. –Y el doctor Torhet. Él ha estado mintiendo desde siempre._

_-¿Quién lo trajo a casa?_

_-John._

_-Espera, espera… ¿una madre, un padre muerto y un gemelo sobreprotector?_

_-Sí, él es el gemelo sobreprotector. –Interrumpí llevándome la mano al mentón. –Mintió con lo de la fiesta, también mintió con lo de Yale… él miente como respira, miente…_

_-Hermione, que yo recuerde ni tu ni yo hemos tenido hermanos. –Y mi corazón se detuvo. Giré a verla tan rápido que me hice daño. –Ni uno, mucho menos un gemelo._

_-¿No? –Y ella negó con ímpetu. – ¿Ni uno?_

_-¡No! –Se puso de pie y empezó a agitarse, tanto ella como el suelo. Parecía como si hubiesen inclinado el cuadro y el cielo se resquebrajó sobre nosotras. Nos acercamos al espejo y ella empezó a llorar. –Tampoco tenemos padres, ambos murieron. Emmil puede confirmarlo._

_-¿Emmil?_

_-Sí, sí… Emmil Cecereu. ¿Qué ya no es nuestra nana? –Yo asentí y antes de despertar, la Hermione del espejo rompió en llanto. –Entonces Emmil también nos mintió._

Me hubiese gustado no haber tenido ese ni ningún otro sueño más. Abrir los ojos y mirar un techo gris lleno de huequitos y raspones me deprimió, haciéndome volver al llanto. La misma Emmil me había dicho que confiara en mis sueños… pistas, son pistas había dicho. ¿Debería recordar este sueño y atesorarlo como una? ¿De verdad era ella parte del plan? Tomé mi cabeza y me senté en el mullido colchón, mirando a mis compañeras de celda. Eran seis y cinco de ellas murmullaban en una esquina, mirándome.

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa, tesorito. –La sexta ocupante, una anciana, levantó el dedo y lo movió negativamente. –Las cosas que haces… no es bien visto.

Mi voz no salía de mi garganta. Quizá ella también había olvidado que existía. Miré a la anciana hasta que se acomodó para dormir y subí las piernas al catre, pegando mi espalda a la pared y analizando mis muñecas, una de ellas ensangrentada por las esposas. ¿Cuándo había llegado a esto? Debería de declararme inocente, el coche no era mío, pero tampoco la vida que vivía, antes… antes era una bruja.

Y mi foquito se encendió. ¡Una bruja! Harry me había enseñado un hechizo, o al menos había logrado abrir la manilla del lavabo con él. ¿Serviría para el candado de una cárcel? Me puse de pie de inmediato, ignorando el grupo de mujeres y llegué a la reja, poniéndome de rodillas para inspeccionar el candado. Hubo un momento en el que quise explotar de la risa, como dentro de una película con un ataque de risa que arruinaría la toma, sin embargo solo solté una risilla delicada… el candado, era incluso más viejo que el tiempo. Pequé mi rostro a los barrotes de acero y los pasillos de prisión brillaron para mi escape. Ni un solo guarda, ni un solo perro… ni una sola alma que se atreviera a detenerme. ¿Que qué haría después?

Respuestas, buscaría respuestas.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Corrí tanto, que no tuve tiempo siquiera de pensar en aparecerme frente a su casa. Ron y Malfoy corrían detrás de mí y aún así no podía escuchar sus pasos. Solo escuchaba sus últimas palabras antes de que desapareciera de mi vista, en medio de la sala de Grimmauld Place. ¡Desapareció! Con tan solo un día de práctica… ¿Qué si estaba descuartizada en algún hospital? ¿O corriendo de Voldemort sin una pierna? Maneé mi cabeza apartando los pensamientos y jadeé tosiendo cuando llegamos frente a su casa.

Nadie.

Ni un alma estaba afuera. Miré mi reloj y eran la una y diez de la madrugada. Ron aterrizó sobre el jardín de enfrente y Malfoy a su lado, sosteniéndose el estómago. Me acerqué a ellos pretendiendo revisar su casa pero por lo que veíamos, todo estaba oscuro.

-Voy… voy a entrar.

-¡¿Estás loco, Harry?! –Preguntó Ron sin siquiera moverse. –Lleva desaparecida dos días. ¿C-cómo crees que sea ahí dentro?

-Aún n-no sabemos quien la trajo aquí. –Atinó Malfoy y cesé mi paso. – ¿De verdad… crees que sea buena idea?

-Exacto. Voldemort puede estar ahí dentro. –Contraataqué.

-No está. –Dijo el rubio sentándose en el césped. –De estarlo estarías partiéndote del dolor por la cicatriz. ¿Recuerdas? Ese rayo en tu frente, cara rajada.

Me senté frustrado junto a ellos y le pegué en el brazo al rubio, que rió. En algún momento debería de aparecer, regresar a casa eso era lo que había dicho ella. Que todo había sido un error… pero mi error, no el suyo. Estaba bien que no confiara en mí… yo no lo haría. ¿Qué clase de amante sacrificaría al otro? Si ella hubiera estado en mi lugar, seguramente me entrenaría para defenderme, no me hubiera alejado de casa, del mundo… de mi familia. Seguramente mamá está furiosa… mi padre decepcionado y Sirius probablemente me desconozca como su ahijado. A todo esto les doy la razón…

-Soy una mala persona. –Ron golpeó mi cabeza, volteé a mirarlo y él sonrió. – ¿Qué? Es cierto.

-Idiota. –Siseó Malfoy.

-Harry, eres de todo menos una mala persona. –Concluyó el pelirrojo recostándose después de pegarme. Lo imité y los tres dimos un suspiro. –Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Luna.

-Y yo. –Aseguró el rubio.

-¿Eh?

-Por Ginny, comadreja.

-Estuve así de matarte. –Aseguró Ron haciendo una seña con los dedos. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el pelirrojo carraspeó y le puse atención. –No eres una mala persona, camarada…

-Solo una con pésimas ideas. –Interrumpió el rubio de nuevo.

-¿Vas a dejar que termine, hurón? –El cuñado asintió entretenido y Ron rodó los ojos. –La cosa es que todos hubiéramos hecho algo así, y no te culpo. Lo hemos dicho. Al principio, pensé que de verdad iba a durar poco, pero… tres años. Digo, sus pociones no son tan efectivas. –Señaló al rubio y éste se encogió de hombros. –Son buenas, tengo que admitirlo, pero vamos… ¿cuántas gotas usaste?

-Tres.

-Tres. –Dijo meditando la cifra. – ¿Hiciste que cada una durara un año pedazo de imbécil?

Malfoy abrió los ojos y se sentó, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Cállate.

-¡Hiciste que duraran tres años! ¡¿Qué pretendías?! ¿Cómo…?

El mismo Ron hizo silencio y nos lanzamos hacia los arbustos. En mis oídos aún había quedado el eco sordo de una aparición… por un momento pensé que era ella, que finalmente había regresado a casa, pero no era así…

-¡¿Lohse?! –Chilló Ron junto a mí, a una rama de por medio. – ¡Dime que no acaba de aparecerse!

Me hubiera gustado haberle dicho… todo ahora cobraba sentido.

-Buenas noches. ¿Es la comandancia de policía? –Preguntó con el teléfono en la oreja y su varita, una similar a la de todos los magos en su garganta, distorsionando su voz. ¿Cómo era posible? Giré mi vista a mis amigos y ellos me miraron de vuelta, asombrados hasta el pelo. –Quisiera reportar un coche robado en Cavendish Close.

-¿Robado? –Preguntó Draco. Y todos levantamos la vista hacia nuestro medio de transporte el día de la fiesta.

-Maldita sea, el Mercedes. –Dijimos Ron y yo al mismo tiempo. El agua fría que resbalaba por mi espalda se convirtió en un chorro de furia.

-Mi nombre es Francis Miller. Sí, claro… no, desde hace dos días… perfecto, esperaré.

Cortó la llamada y desapareció.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE?! –Grité furioso, saliendo de los arbustos. –LOHSE ES UN MAGO… ¡UN MAGO! ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡ÉL LO SABÍA TODO, SIEMPRE HA SIDO ÉL…!

-N-no puedo… no puedo creerlo. –Dijo Ron desde el suelo. –Es él… quien está detrás de todo. Lo sabía.

-Pero entonces que hay del gemelo y la madre de la castaña, ¿eh? –Cuestionó Malfoy pasándose la mano por el rostro. –Esto es extraño…

-¡CLARO QUE NO LO ES! ¡NO LO ES!

-Harry, cálmate. Puede aparecer de nuevo, siéntate.

Me senté hirviendo en furia, controlando mi magia en ebullición. Mis manos se aprisionaron entre sí y mi mandíbula temblaba. Los tres nos quedamos quietos, analizando… yo, yo iba a matarlo, a retorcer su cuello… Dos patrullas llegaron con sirenas y luces, mi corazón retumbada en mis oídos, y en mi pecho como un tambor de guerra. Nunca había estado tan furioso… yo lo hice porque la quería, por amor… ÉL, ¿QUÉ EXCUSA TIENE?

-Mira, apareció de nuevo. –Susurró Ron mirándolo aparecer tras el buzón. Traía otra ropa, un sweater de cuero negra, unos jeans grises, deportivas y para rematar un saco de alimento para perro. ¿A qué venía?

-Buenas noches joven. ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Preguntó un oficial robusto, iluminando la cara del rubio con su foco.

-Nicholas Lohse, señor. Buenas noches. –Dijo con su propia voz.

-¿Vives en esta calle?

-No, yo vengo a casa de mi novia. –Mis dientes chillaron entre sí. – ¿Pasa algo?

-Han reportado un coche robado. ¿Sabes algo de eso? –El rubio levantó el rostro y se fijó en nuestro coche, inspeccionado por el resto de oficiales. Para ese entonces los vecinos de todas las casas ya estaban en sus puertas, curiosos.

-Hace dos días hubo una fiesta. –Dijo como si fuese inocente. –Ahí justamente en casa de los Granger. –Señaló la mansión y levantó el saco de alimento. –Pero ella se ha ido a Roma con su hermano y es por eso que vengo a alimentar a los perros.

-Es un poco tarde para alimentar a los perros, ¿no crees?

-Acabo de llegar de viaje y ellos se fueron ayer. Ella adora a sus mascotas, no puedo dejar que me corte el cuello si se enferman, ¿comprende? Todo lo que se hace por amor.

-Sí, claro. Apártate. –Lo hizo dejar el saco en el suelo y empezó a abrirlo.

-¡Miren! –Gritó Ron señalando en dirección opuesta. –Ahí viene Hermione.

Seguí su recorrido hasta que se dio de frente con el alemán, desbalanceándose ambos. Al menos estaba en una pieza.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó el oficial.

-¡SI! Estamos bien… estoy bien. –Dijo rodeando a Lohse y presentándose ante el oficial, que iluminó su rostro como lo hizo con el rubio. –Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y vivo aquí en esta casa justamente, ¿la ve? Bueno… yo… vivo ahí y ya estoy aquí.

-La cagó. –Susurró Malfoy.

-¿Tu eres Hermione Granger? ¿Tú? –Ella asentía mientras el rubio más alto, daba golpes en su espalda. Gire mi rostro al resto de oficiales que acababan de terminar de poner una cinta amarilla con letras negras. Él había llamado a la policía, había reportado el robo… ¿qué era lo que buscaba? – ¿Así que ella es la que se fue ayer junto con su hermano para Roma, chico? ¿De esta Hermione Granger, que vive aquí justo aquí, hablabas tú?

-B-bueno… yo…

-Silencio, mentirle a un oficial es un delito joven Lohse. –Apartó al rubio que tropezó con el saco de alimento y apuntó a mi castaña con el lapicero. – ¿Conduces?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Conduces, tienes coche? –Preguntó y ella asintió. – ¿Dónde está?

Ella se perdió por un momento mientras el oficial le hacía más preguntas que ignoró con elegancia. Hasta que volvió a iluminarle el rostro y reaccionó.

-Esto no me gusta. –Susurró Ron.

-Shhh. Deja escuchar, comadreja.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó ella de nuevo.

-¡Qué si sabes de quién es ese coche, niña! –Señaló el coche y todos seguimos la dirección de la vista de Hermione. – ¿Y bien?

-E-es mío. Lo compré con mi dinero.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Ron de nuevo.

-Está mintiendo…

-Por ti, Harry. Miente por ti. –Señaló Malfoy y la esperanza renació en mi pecho.

-De su propio dinero… claro. Queda detenida por el robo del vehículo Mercedes placa Y713 RIL el día 29 de agosto del presente año. Tendrá derecho a una única llamada y podrá guardar silencio hasta que consiga un abogado o de lo contrario la corte le proporcionará uno.

-¡Madre Santa! –Esta vez no fue Ron… fuimos todos. ¿Hermione detenida? El crimen era nuestro… Ron cubrió la boca de su cuñado y él la de Ron, yo intenté enderezar mi propia quijada hasta que los oficiales la esposaron.

-¡Deténgase! ¡Debe de estar confundida! Ella… no está bien… tiene…

-Quien no estará bien será usted, señor Lohse. ¡Apártese, si no quiere que lo meta preso a usted también!

-¡PERO ESTO ES UN ERROR! –Y el piso se sacudió. Él cerró sus ojos, murmurando algo para sí, hasta que el oficial lo apartó y entró en el coche en el que estaba una pasiva Hermione Granger.

Arrancaron el coche, y se fueron. No me importó siquiera que patrulla y media de soldaditos estuviera aún rodeando el vehículo, salí de los arbustos con la varita en la mano.

-¡LOHSE!

Entonces él giró su rostro hacia mí y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, se llevó el dedo índice y el del centro a la sien, juntos, despidiéndose de mí de manera militar, antes de desaparecer.

Pero eso no era todo… la cacería había comenzado.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Prometí jueves y se me ha pasado un día… pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Por si no lo han adivinado, el capítulo doce consta de tres partes, "Ready…", "…set…" y la tercera "…go…" como en una carrera. Habrán de imaginarse qué tanta emoción tiene el próximo capítulo, ¿no? Éste si lo publicaré hasta la próxima semana porque tengo exposiciones la semana que viene y debo estudiar bastante… Me gustaría que me dijeran qué tanto se imaginaban al respecto y qué tantas dudas quedan aún, por mi parte únicamente les digo lo mismo de siempre: "nada es lo que parece" ;)

Espero sus comentarios, son gratis ¡! Se despide su fiel escritora…

*Hermy Dwritte*


	15. Part III: go

**Chapter XII**

**Part III: …go.**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos**__**". Molière**_

De dos cosas podía estar completamente segura, pero entre ellas, la neutralidad quedaba casi en el olvido. Si decidía huir, alejarme de todo, no recordar y fingir ser feliz por ello, implicaría negar mi pasado y lo que era… entonces quien sea el titiritero tras la historia movería nuevamente sus hilos y me pondría en cualquier parte. Pero, existía la idea opuesta… quedarme para resolverlo. Alguien, de entre todos los que conocía debía saber algo.

Froté mis palmas entre sí, chocando mi cabeza en la pared con golpecitos no tan suaves que me permitieran aclarar la mente. Hace tiempo, cuando el fenómeno de calma y acoplamiento empezó, los rostros de todos mis compañeros eran extraños, simples y para nada familiares; John tenía ese _no se qué_ que me hacía confiar en él, mamá también lo tenía, Nick y Emmil igual… al final, solo eran un cuarteto de mentirosos. Un último golpe y mis manos empezaron a picarme… ¿lograría hacerlo sin varita?

-Vaya, vaya… carne fresca. –Dijo una mujer de cabello oscuro sujetado con una pañoleta multicolor. Mis ojos se dirigieron a los suyos y por primera vez no sentí miedo, así que sonreí. – ¡Pero miren eso! ¡Tenemos a una leoncita valiente!

"… _subirán y les colocaré el sombrero… ¡Slytherin!.. Sus magos, todos han sido perversos… piensa en lo contrario, olvídate de las serpientes… ¡Gryffindor! … ahí solo van los valientes, de corazón dorado, igual que los leones… ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¡50!... ¡Harry ha atrapado la snitch!... ¿Contraseña?..."_

Esta vez no cerré los ojos y los abrí asustada, esta vez miré con suficiencia directamente al grupo de mujeres gigantescas rodearme. Ilógico, entre tantas yo simplemente era un corderito indefenso. Una de ellas se adelantó y tocó mis rizos.

-Mira qué bonitos, Bri… ¿me los pedo dejar?

Aparté su mano de un manotazo e hicieron un ruidito molesto. Rodé los ojos e intenté abrirme paso entre ellas, pero una me tomó de los hombros y me estampó contra el duro cemento marcado de la pared. Bueno, debía admitirlo, esta faceta de bravucona no iba conmigo.

-Con permiso, por favor.

-¡Por favor! –Se burló otra con un tatuaje de mariposas cubriéndole medio rostro. –Ha dicho por favor, chicas. –Y todas rieron como pajarracos, alentándola. – ¿De dónde has salido tú, niña? ¿Mamá te pescó en la cama con tu novio? ¿Vienes por una lección?

Mis muecas eran divertidas, recuerdo la vez que Nick y yo fotografiamos cientos de ellas y las suyas, por eso, usé la más ridícula que conocía y los colores de las mujeres pasaron de blancos a rojos, mezclándose con furia. Si salía de ahí con un ojo morado y la nariz rota, impartiría patadas a media humanidad por haberme metido presa. Empezaba a molestarme y las hormiguitas en mis manos picaban con insistencia.

Un recuerdo… solo uno más…

-Qué ridícula eres. –Si Hermione, ve creyéndote Rambo y sal sin dientes. –He dicho con permi…

Nunca había recibido una bofetada en lo que tenía como recuerdos. Era como caer en un agujero sin salida lleno de ira… mis manos temblaron sobre mi mejilla lastimada y giré el rostro al frente, mirando a la única mujer con las manos levantadas. Era de cabellos largos y rizados, completamente negros como el carbón. Su rostro, desfigurado en una mueca de satisfacción no hizo más que soltar una risita chillona y sacarme la lengua. En mi pecho, el rugido gutural de mi carácter hizo traquear las costillas y por un momento me sentí perdida, triste, infeliz, desecha… _« ¿De verdad me habían dejado así? ¿De verdad nadie vendría por mí?»…_ enojada, enfadada, furiosa… pronto mis emociones se mezclaron y no supe cuando empezó a temblar. Devolví la bofetada pero la mujer se había ido y frente a mí la convicta con la pañoleta de colores cayó al suelo.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –Creo que mis ojos se habían nublado porque aquella mujer había desaparecido, pero logró hervir mi sangre. Intenté avanzar hasta la puerta mandando lejos a una de ellas con tan solo mirarla… tuve miedo de mi misma cuando las tuberías estallaron. – ¡Alohomora!

Todas las cerraduras traquearon con fuerza, estallando en los barrotes y arrancándolos de las paredes. Cubrí mi rostro cuando algo cortó mi mejilla y asomé un ojo, asegurándome una salida. Salté los barrotes en el suelo e hice equilibrio entre los charcos de agua que empezaban a formarse… giré a mi alrededor y el monstruo dentro de mí se convirtió en un lindo gatito. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar y su chillido se alojó en mi cabeza, reteniendo los decibeles como un frasco de conservas.

Los reos empezaron a salir de las celdas rotas y chocaron contra mí, haciéndome caer. Decían cosas, vitoreaban su libertad y se lanzaron puñetazos en su afán de buscar la salida… ahora yo era una de ellos y eso me trajo a la realidad como si un yunque hubiese dado de lleno en mi frente… entonces vi doble.

-_No agredas a nadie, solo corre._ –Una voz dentro de mi cabeza susurró las palabras con delicadeza, hasta que se materializó junto a mí. –_Tres pisos, ya casi estamos fuera. Corre._

-¿Quién es usted? –Había dos hombres idénticos tomándome de la mano. Con barba y cabello claro ligeramente rizado. Sus manos tenían tatuajes con figuras móviles que a veces se convertían en una sola y aferraban el agarre lastimándome la piel. Intenté soltarme pero tomó con su otra mano mi hombro, y nos metió en el cuartito del conserje.

_Oscuridad._

Tanteé entre las tinieblas las paredes para encontrar el apagador y lo encendí, iluminando el pequeño armario lleno de escobas, toallas, carritos con agua sucia y artefactos de limpieza. Pero, por más que me giré en su búsqueda, yo estaba sola. Sentí las lágrimas surcar mi rostro ligeramente empapado por los aspersores del edificio y me senté en el suelo… asustada. Nunca antes había respirado de esa manera, forzando mis pulmones a consumir todo el oxígeno que pudieran, nunca mis piernas temblaron tanto ni mis manos sudaron así… ¿Dónde estaba el héroe de los trolles de montaña en esos momentos?

Ocupaba que viniera por mí… que me salvara.

"…_fue mi culpa profesora, leí sobre ellos y creí que podía vencerlo… me asustaste, fuiste una tonta, nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso… ¿cuándo vas a entender que estamos juntos en esto?... ¿Harry?... ¿Mmm?... Temo por ti..."_

Inhalé profundo y abrí la puerta. Entonces el hombre de antes me tomó por los hombros y me arrastró en medio del desastre que había causado. Los guardias habían subido y apuntaban con sus armas a los reos tras nosotros que se amontonaban en las escaleras que yo empezaba a bajar. El hombre murmuraba cosas en mi oído que simplemente no comprendía, me tomaba de la cintura, de las manos, me halaba hasta la salida… hasta que en la base de las escaleras del primer piso, una oficial de policía colocó su arma en mi cien y el tiempo se detuvo…

-¿_Eres buena mintiendo?_ –Negué con la cabeza y él junto las cejas. –_Es hora de empezar a serlo. _–Entonces sin más desapareció nuevamente, dejándome sola… como siempre lo estuve.

-¡Pon las manos en la cabeza! –Ordenó lo que supuse fue su voz, enfrascada en un abismo con un eco nada poderoso. Levanté las palmas de mis manos y antes de llevarlas por encima de mi pecho, la miré a los ojos. Estaba igual de asustada que yo pero su pulso no temblaba, sus labios no se movían y a diferencia del resto de oficiales, su cabello al igual que el mío, chorreaba agua sobre su uniforme. – ¡Lleva tus manos a la cabeza! ¡AHORA!

¡PUM!

Y una nube de cenizas nos tragó por completo.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

¿Han escuchado sus pisadas alguna vez? ¿El crujir de la suela contra el asfalto, la fuerza de tus huesos tensando los músculos necesarios para levantar la pierna y dar una? ¿No? Es extraño… cuando caminas pasan desapercibidas pero cuando corres, especialmente por las razones que yo lo hacía, se convierten en los pasos de un gigante que destruye pueblos enteros. Dentro de mi cabeza, lograba escuchar cada piedrita crujir bajo mis deportivas, cada desliz de suela… cada golpe en mi pecho, sentía el arder de mis costillas y el martillar de mi pulso.

¿Es que todo nos había llevado a eso?

"…_eres un mago, Harry… s-soy, ¿un qué?...Cosas extrañas suceden, cuando te enojas o te asustas… su nombre era Voldemort, él mató a tus padres… ¡Gryffindor!... ¿Qué pasa si hago el ridículo?... no temas hacerlo, está en tus venas… bajo la trampilla, después del ajedrez y las botellas con veneno… ¿tuberías? ¿Usa las tuberías?... me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Hermione… te necesito…"_

Saqué la varita de entre mis pantalones y mandé al diablo la seguridad como nunca antes lo hice. Conjuré mi _patronus_ y del palito de madera en mis manos un ciervo galopó justo a mi lado, con sus astas levantadas y mirada justo al frente… Malfoy envió el suyo a La Madriguera y el cachorro de Ron apareció a su lado, gruñendo.

"…_el Grimm… un perro gigante y espectral, el peor augurio de nuestro mundo… él los vendió a Voldemort… era el padrino de Harry Potter… ¡Sal Peter, sal de donde quiera que estés!… he esperado doce años para esto, en Azkaban… Srius... el Torneo de los Tres Magos… ¡Harry Potter! "_

Di un par de pisadas más y frente a nosotros un caos de gente nos hizo detenernos. Los _patronus_ se perdieron entre la maleza, buscando dementores.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! –Gritó Ron sobre el alboroto de personas, gritando y lamentándose, huyendo de la estación de policía. Negué con la cabeza sintiéndome ansioso, mirando a un pequeño huir junto a su madre con media ceja desprendida. – ¡Harry! ¡Dementores!

Casi a dos centímetros sobre mí, uno de ellos fue embestido por mi ciervo, lanzándolo lejos en medio de la noche. Giré agradeciéndole y elevé mi varita… había llegado la hora. Pronto los mortífagos aparecería, pronto Voldemort estaría frente a mí y pronto, de ser necesario, yo daría mi vida por ella, aunque no me recordara. De la varita de Ron un rayo salió disparado hasta el transformador del alumbrado público y las luces desaparecieron, tapizando la calle con tinieblas densas y presagiosas. El brillo del perro de Ron deslumbró unos cuantos dementores en la entrada y cuando fue a atacar a otros, un gran puma saltó sobre él, tomándolo por la yugular.

-¡NO! –Ron se desplomó en sus rodillas, tomándose la cabeza.

-¡Comadreja! –Gritó Malfoy corriendo hasta él. –Piensa en Luna, vamos piensa en ella. Tu mejor recuerdo… ¡Piensa en ella!

Miré al cachorro defenderse y morderle una pata al felino, regresando hasta nosotros; entonces de entre las sombras reflejadas por la luz de sus respectivos _patronus_, tres chicos aparecieron con sus varitas levantadas, apuntando hacia nosotros. El felino de antes se colocó junto a Nick, con la cabeza gacha, rugiendo frente a nosotros; el mono trepó por el brazo de Marianne y el águila, del doble del tamaño de una normal chilló molesta, ahí… junto a Jonathan Granger.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

-¡Sorpresa! –Gritó la chica con la misma sonrisa estúpida que el rubio llevaba a su lado. – ¿Hemos jugado bien, cierto? Fue divertido.

-Puede seguir siendo divertido, Marianne. –Repuso John despeinándola. –Necesitamos ganarnos esos tatuajes, no estaría mal jugar un poco más.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Interrumpió Malfoy, removiendo su varita entre sus manos, apuntándolos en alto.

-¿Yo? –Y se señaló a sí mismo. –Creo que el nuevo favorito de tu padre, pequeño dragón.

Mala idea.

Malfoy y Ron lanzaron a la misma vez un hechizo que dio de lleno en el pórtico de cemento, derrumbándolo en una enorme nube de polvo que nubló la visión. Hubo gritos, sollozos y gente corriendo. En ese instante, cuando las columnas colapsaron, el que Marianne y John fuesen bruja y mago respectivamente, no me importó. No quise pensar siquiera en sus motivos, uno estaba claro y era ganarse el preciado tatuaje mortífago… sin embargo lo que me importó, fue esa, aún dentro.

-¡Ve! –Gritó Ron en medio de los sonidos de las ambulancias que empezaban a escucharse a lo lejos. –Ella está esperándote, idiota.

Un rayo rojo impactó el buzón tras nosotros y las decenas de cartas volaron durante mi huida, defendiéndome con un par de _bombardas_ que dieron cerca del trío antagonista. Me arrastré fuera de la calle evadiendo dementores y entré a la prisión por un enorme hueco que quedó como entrada. Los policías salían ayudando a los heridos en medio del polvo y disparos se escucharon pisos arriba… no era ella, ella debía estar a salvo.

-¡HERMIONE! –Sentí prácticamente mi garganta desgarrarse y mi boca inundarse del sabor metálico del líquido en los capilares. Hubo gritos en medio del agua que no paraba de salir de los aspersores… los hubo, pero ninguno respondía al mío. – ¡HERMIONE!

-¡Hermione, Hermione…! ¿Dónde estás, Hermione? –Giré encontrándome con los ojos de Lohse y su sonrisa ladeada, lleno de suficiencia. Rió entre dientes. – Dime, ¿qué harás si la encuentras? ¿Qué vas a hacer si regresa a ti?

-No te importa. –Gruñí mostrándole mi varita, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

Su boca formó una "o" sarcástica y bajó su guardia, lañándose la varita de una mano a otra. No seguí sus movimientos, no caí en su truco, no…

-¡¿NICK?!

Y el mundo se detuvo.

"…_eres mi mejor amigo… mi pilar de apoyo cuando estoy por derrumbarme… lo seré siempre, bonita… solo no te alejes demasiado… ¿De qué se trata esto, señor Potter?... ¡Oh! ¿Cenaremos aquí?... Sí, quisiera celebrar mi cumpleaños con el mejor regalo… ¿una langosta?... no, bruta, tú… a veces eres muy cursi… adiós princesita… "_

Fue como si la snitch dorada se hubiese convertido en una chica bajita, con buena figura y rostro hermoso, de bucles extensos color castaño y hermosos ojos miel apresado por largas pestañas. Mi pie giró en dirección al pasillo y la carrera comenzó. El rubio rozó mi hombro, lanzándome hacia una de las paredes del ahora pasillo desierto, golpeando mi cabeza contra el cemento; lo tomé por la camisa y lo lancé al suelo, haciéndolo caer debido al agua mientras yo tomaba ventaja. Su codo dio de lleno en mi ceja, quebrando las gafas. Llegamos al final del pasillo y ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en medio del suelo, empapada, en medio de cables que pendían del suelo peligrosamente sobre el suelo inundado. Tenía las manitas unidas sobre sus rodillas, entrelazando sus dedos temblorosos una y otra vez.

-¿Hermione? –Ella levantó la mirada y la luz de las lámparas de emergencia reflejaron en su rostro el pánico del momento. –Lo lamento, hermosa…

Corrí hacia ella y retrocedió arisca. Sus ojos rojos, se dirigieron a la vuelta del siguiente pasillo y frente a nosotros el cuerpo inerte de una oficial de policía me crispó los nervios de la nuca. Me hinqué a su lado y me abrazó, llorando.

-La maté. –Dijo asustada. –He matado a muchas personas.

-Fue un accidente…

-No, Harry. –Ya no era su voz. Sus manos me soltaron y empezó a reírse. –He matado a todos aquí y lo he disfrutado.

-¿Castaña?

-Y el Señor Tenebroso pronto vendrá por ti. –Canturreó con cinismo. Mis pies resbalaron en el agua mientras me incorporaba. La Hermione frente a mí se transformó en Bellatrix Lestrange y su mirada sádica se dirigió al rubio. –Has hecho un buen trabajo, Nicholas. Impecable…

El chasquido crujiente de la desaparición de la mujer nos dejó solos de nuevo y comprendí que no estuvieron haciendo otra cosa más que tiempo. Lancé un hechizo y el rubio lo bloqueó, defendiéndose sin éxito. El suelo gruñó molesto y tras Lohse, un bultito bajo las escaleras levantó su mano hacia nosotros. Era ella.

-¿Nick? ¿Qué es esto?

Sus labios temblaban y al parecer acababa de despertar de un aturdimiento. Mi corazón se partió en dos pedazos y cada unos de ellos fue exprimido con una mano ponzoñosa cuando mi castaña, se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y besó su boca.

-Te encontré. –Aseguró guardando su varita. – ¿Has estado jugando a las escondidas?

-Eso se acabó. –Escupió con rabia dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos miel a los míos. Susurró algo que no comprendí y ambos se giraron. –No quiero que me sigas, no quiero que te acerques, olvídate de mí.

-No puedo. –Y Nick maneó la cabeza. – ¿Q-Qué haces? Vamos regresa bonita, no juegues.

-¡He dicho que te olvides de mí! –Se acercó y marcó mi rostro con una bofetada. Pero, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas gruesas, las cuales seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la línea de su mandíbula. _–«No me gusta que llores, pero si lo haces… estaré aquí, contigo. ¿Lo prometes? Con mi vida…»_ -Repitió. –Y yo te creí. Ahora solo… continúa con tu vida.

-¡HARRY!

Se separó de mi y fue a tomar la mano de un conmocionado Nick, pero antes… antes de que Ron y Malfoy aparecieran por el pasillo en penumbras, antes de que ella y el rubio alemán desaparecieran frente a mí tomados de la mano, sus ojitos miel me guiñaron dos veces y sus labios rosas se separaron en una sola palabra que no comprendí del todo:

-_Vete…_

* * *

><p>Y este capítulo es el cierre de la secuencia del capítulo 12... costó no lo niego, peero como algunos sabrán empecé con una nueva historia que me tiene ocupada al 90% jajajaa los que no saben pasen a leerla ^^ les aseguro que les va a gustar... Pero bueno, olvidándonos de Efecto Lunar, quisiera marcar la importancia de este capítulo, ¿ven? Las apariencias... aunque, ¿serán éstas las correctas? xD Bueno me iré a almorzar y nos hablamos luego, ando de paseo pero ya saben... la inspiración llega hasta en el baño jajaja...<p>

Espero sus comentarios gratis y libres de impuestos ¡! Se despide su fiel escritora…

*Hermy Dwritte*


	16. Let's play being strangers

**Chapter XIII**

**Let's play being strangers**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**El gran desafío para un héroe —dijo el enano— se encuentra en el corazón, no en el adversario.". Michael Crichton**_

Se dice que todos tenemos a una persona indicada, un alma que encaje con la nuestra… una persona al otro lado del hilo rojo, alguien que en lugar de ayudarnos a acabar con nuestros demonios internos, los comparta con los suyos.

Mi castaña era eso y mucho, muchísimo más. Era la chica que se encargaba de tensar la línea de mi vida, aflojándola tan solo para correr lejos y regresar a mi en un abrazo de oso, esos que le encantaba dar. Ella, era el punto justo de mi equilibrio… y como no estábamos juntos, yo volvía a estar desbalanceado desde la última vez que estuvo junto a mí.

_Casi dos meses atrás._

Miré la copa de Whisky de Fuego en mis manos y la acabé de un sorbo luego de mirar mi reflejo en aquel líquido ambarino. Delineé mis labios con la lengua, cerrando los ojos. Cuánto añoraba sus roces, los sonidos que producía sobre mis labios, sus manos acariciando mi nuca… ahora era eso lo que me preocupaba, porque yo sabía que ella estaba bien, pero estaba con él, con quién había preferido irse en lugar de tomar mi mano y desaparecer en silencio. ¿Le estaría dando sus caricias a alguien más? ¿Era yo el _otro_, olvidado nuevamente por su memoria? De pronto una imagen en mi cabeza de ella besándolo, tomando su rostro con ansiedad y abrazándose de su torso me hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándome con la penumbra de la noche rodeándome.

La nieve cubría las inmediaciones de La Madriguera como un fino polvo de talco, cayendo en bolitas diminutas sobre las copas de los árboles, el tejado, mi escoba y mi lechuza, posada sobre mí hombro desde el momento en que decidí alejarme del resto y beber tranquilo sin ningún prejuicio. Volví a llenar la copa y la tragué de inmediato, produciendo que el líquido raspara mi garganta, quemando las paredes hasta caer en mi estómago como un gran pedazo de metal.

Me recosté sobre la nieve y miré el cielo sobre el cual Hedwig se alejaba, oscuro, sin ninguna estrella que iluminara mi tormento. El vestigio de una memoria cayó sobre mí como un tarro de tinta, vertiendo de a poco una conversación inexistente.

-¿Qué haces aquí solito? –Giré mi cabeza algo embotada y vi a una resplandeciente castaña recostada junto a mí, con sus labios rosas curvados en una sonrisa y sus ojitos miel brillando como el par de estrellas que tanto hacían falta en el firmamento.

-Pienso en ti. –Le dije estirando mi brazo, acariciando su pálida mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Ella cerró los ojos, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, presionándola sobre su rostro, rozando mi piel con su nariz. –Me tienes mal de la cabeza, ¿sabías?

-Es el licor, idiota. No deberías de haberte tomado toda esa botella. –Repuso abriendo sus ojos y reprimiéndome con la mirada. Me encogí de hombros ensanchando mi boca en una sonrisa auténtica.

-Al parecer… fue la única forma d-de verte de nuevo. Tu recuerdo está dentro de mi cabeza, te conozco, cada centímetro de tu piel… está en mi memoria. –Sus bonitos pómulos adquirieron un apetecible color carmín y negó con la cabeza, girando su rostro para mirar el cielo. Deslizó los brazos sobre la nieve y comenzó a levantarlos, con su perfil delicado únicamente para mí. Reí. – ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Hago un angelito. –Susurró como si la nieve fuera a asustarse. – ¿Sabes que son los únicos ángeles imperfectos?

-No. Sabes que no lo sé, por eso… por eso alardearás contándome una historia, ¿verdad? –Ella rió y la acompañé, al mismo tiempo que se giraba para sacarme la lengua. –A ver, te escucho.

-No. –Levantó las cejas y me miró de reojo. –No voy a contarte nada.

-¿Ahora esperas… q-que te seduzca para que me cuentes? –Pregunté sin apartar la vista de sus labios, los cuales eran mordidos por su dueña. Me incliné ligeramente sobre ella y levanté una mano, delineando la forma de su nariz y el contorno de su boca. Besé su mejilla, presionando mis labios helados sobre su piel de mentira. –Te besaría en los labios. –Le susurré al oído con una voz inevitablemente ronca. –Lo haría, te lo aseguro… p-pero no quiero despertar besando un montón de nieve.

Ella me miró largo tiempo, mismo en el que mis párpados empezaban a sentirse pesados. Su mano tocó mi frente y seguramente tras constatar que únicamente estaba un poquito ebrio, la apartó y colocó su cabeza sobre mi pecho, embriagando mis sentidos con ese delicado aroma que no creía a mi cabeza capaz de recrear con esa precisión.

La subestimé.

Uno de sus dedos jugueteó con los copos de nieve derretidos sobre la manta que me cubría y la escuché suspirar.

-Son imperfectos porque cuando te levantas y miras como quedaron, tu mano de apoyo quedará plasmada en medio de la figura. –Acaricié sus rizos con delicadeza, instándola a proseguir. –Pero son los únicos que podemos darnos entre humanos… deberías de sentirte orgulloso de tener uno.

-Me… me sentiría… –Mis palabras empezaron a mezclarse y la escuché soltar una carcajada. –Me sentiría…

-Está ebrio, señor Potter. –El recuerdo empezó a esfumarse y yo a dormirme. Me hubiese gustado quedarme más tiempo ahí, pero el sueño empezaba a vencerme con premura. –Anda, cierra los ojos, duérmete.

-No estarás cuando despierte… no vas a estarlo…

Mis párpados caían… su olor se esfumaba y mis manos no tenían suficiente fuerza como para tomar el recuerdo y pegarlo a mi pecho, envolverlo entre mis brazos y no dejarlo ir. Nuevamente, era un inútil.

-Pero, si yo nunca he estado aquí…

Mi cabeza tronó muy dentro y la imagen de mi castaña se esfumó cuando perdía la conciencia, sumergiéndome en un pozo de sueños. Mientras lo hacía, unos brazos similares a los del señor Weasley me tomaban de la manta y envolviéndome en ella me arrastró colina abajo, llenando mi trineo improvisado de copos de nieve chiquitos y esponjosos. Mis párpados se abrieron lo suficiente para sonreírle a la luna.

-Lamento no haber apreciado su regalo, pero cuídela. –Dije bajito. –Porque creo… que yo ya no podré hacerlo más.

Me lanzaron sobre la cama y mi cabeza rebotó dos veces en la almohada, hasta que alguien me quitó las gafas y se fue, extinguiendo todo rastro de luz en la habitación. Sonreí al vacío y la melodía de aquella cajita de música inundó mi cabeza… Las notas de una melodía únicamente nuestra flotaron sobre la habitación y se agruparon en torno a la ventana, tocando las últimas tonadas de la canción que hasta que fue terminada, salió por la ventana, seguramente regresando dentro de mí torcida cabeza.

Esa melodía era nuestra y de nadie más…

La habíamos inventado un día en casa de su abuela, junto al piano, en una noche de invierno exactamente igual a esta, cuando me invitó a pasar las fiestas de Navidad con su familia. Estaba completamente seguro que la había copiado de algún músico famoso, pero había salido de su cabeza y se había grabado en la mía tan bien, que los magos de la tienda de curiosidades en el Callejón Diagon fueron capaces de extraerla y enfrascarla en una cajita de música.

Me giré sobre las sábanas y un bultito junto a mí me lo impidió hacerlo del todo, deteniendo mi movimiento por la mitad, de manera que ahí, justo en medio de la noche de diciembre, ella besó mis labios mientras lloraba. Abrí los ojos para constatar que seguía junto a mí, con las sábanas cubriendo hasta la mitad de su cuello… me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Qué demonios tenía esa botella? –Pregunté y ella rió, pestañeando pesadamente. Si, el sueño afectaba incluso a las visiones.

-No lo sé, pero me alegra que me trajera de nuevo junto a ti. –Se encogió de hombros y una lágrima salió de sus ojos, recorriendo el tabique de su nariz y terminando en la funda blanca de la almohada. –Ahora duérmete, solo vine para asegurarme que te encontrabas bien.

-Yo… lamento no poder hacer lo mismo por ti.

-Claro que lo haces… la luna, ella me cuida.

-Pero entonces, nadie lo hará de día. –Dije sintiendo una punzada de realidad en mi pecho. ¿De verdad estaba teniendo estas conversaciones conmigo mismo? ¿De verdad era una ilusión o ella estaba ahí, muy cerquita de mi cuerpo, derramando lágrimas que de casualidad eran debido a mí?

-No… y es por eso que debes apresurarte, no nos queda mucho tiempo.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Cállate! –Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga de cabello rizado me lanzó dentro de la habitación y mis rodillas golpearon con fuerza el suelo. –Por alguna razón, creo que debiste de haber cerrado la boca. ¿No lo crees?

-Mira qué bonita cicatriz, bastante representativa. –Espetó Marianne mirándome con desdén desde una de las sillas altas de cuero aterciopelado. Mi rostro sudoroso se levantó y miré la vasta mesa de madera pulida que se cernía sobre mí… donde al final, con sus ojos rojos frente a mí, estaba el Señor Oscuro.

Muchas lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro herido y me puse de pie, ayudada por un par de elfos mugrientos que fueron maltratados tantas veces como yo. Mis labios temblaron cuando mi mano se apoyó en el bracito del pequeño y vi muchos rostros desconocidos, pero entre ellos, el rostro impasible de Nick y la mueca de pánico de mi hermano llamaron mi atención.

_«Sangre Sucia»_

-No sé si… puedas escucharme. –Mi voz se quebró leyendo la inscripción de color carmín apenas en un susurro, y levanté la vista para ser asesinada. A fin de cuentas, para eso me habían llevado ahí. –Pero te odio, cuánto te odio...

*»··..-FLASH BACK-..··«*

Caímos en el asfalto de espaldas, y mi cabeza golpeó con tanta fuerza el suelo húmedo por la insistente llovizna, que sentí un chorrito caliente bajar por mi sien derecha. Gemí.

Levanté la vista encontrándome con los faroles típicos de Cavendish Close y los árboles que cubrían la entrada a casa. No debíamos estar ahí, nunca planeé aparecernos cerca… pensaba hacerlo en el parque, y huir de él en medio de la gente, porque sí… podría haber perdido la memoria pero no era tonta, y solo una idiota no se daría cuenta que en medio de todo eso, él era un mago y sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Giré mi cabeza mirando aún la mano del rubio tomar la mía y la aparté de inmediato. Un pulso ajeno al mío invadió mis sentidos y tropecé con mis propios pies en el intento de levantarme y alejarme también de él. Lo escuché reírse y mis manos arañaron el asfalto en un nuevo intento fallido. Mis muñecas fueron sujetas por un par de manos fuertes y el rostro de Nick apareció frente a mí, aprisionando mi cuerpo entre sus piernas.

-No huyas. –Dijo suavecito manteniendo su mirada justo en mis ojos. –O al menos, no sin mí.

Iba a protestar, pero sonriendo me tomó de la cintura y me levantó, cargándome de regreso a casa. Su rostro era inalterable, pero ahí, pegada a su pecho, sentía el palpitar fuerte e iracundo de su corazón. ¿Nervios? ¿O muy feliz de que lo hubiese escogido a él? Entramos por la puerta de la cocina y me depositó en el suelo despacito, como si fuese a quebrarme.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –Rugió con un agarre no tan gentil.

-N-no lo sé. –Se llevó las manos al pantalón y sacó su varita. – ¿Nick?

-Voy a pedirte que empaques todo lo que puedas. Debo sacarte de inmediato.

Tomó mis hombros y me pegó a su cuerpo, guiándome por los pasillos que nunca me parecieron tenebrosos, hasta ahora. No había luz, se había extinguido dando paso a figuras escalofriantes cernidas sobre nosotros. Mi cabeza no podía siquiera maquinar una sola idea, una sola ruta de escape… por ahora, yo obedecería.

Por ahora, él dirigiría mis pasos.

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunté llegando al segundo piso.

No contestó, se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y besó mi mejilla. Lo aparté de un manotazo y rió bajito, emprendiendo nuevamente camino a mi habitación. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida? Años creyéndole, no solo a él… a todos. Fui su pequeña marioneta todo este tiempo y ahora era él quien manejaba los hilos transparentes. ¿Qué dónde había quedado la Hermione que salió de prisión? Pues ahí, presa… esperando que alguien llegara por ella, pero claramente esa era una idea absurda.

Nadie vendría por mí.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, abrió la puerta y corrió a las ventanas, cerrándolas y susurrando palabras que sellaban con un velo transparente toda la habitación. Corrió al armario y sacó las maletas que guardaba, ordenándole a la ropa con su varita empacarse con prisa. A todo esto, solo pude mirarlo correr de un lado a otro, entrando al baño por cosas y saliendo con las manos llenas de toallas, me miró.

-¿Tienes dinero? –Señalé mi mesita de noche y sacó el puerquito rosa, quebrándolo. Se metió el dinero en los bolsillos y se puso de pie, mirándome. –Creo que debes cambiarte. –Fue por un jeans, una blusa y un sweater y me las entregó, empujándome al baño para que me cambiara. –Toma. Hazlo con prisa, ¿quieres?

-¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunté quitándome la ropa mojada dentro del pequeño cuartito verde completamente redecorado.

-¡Ya deja de hablar, Hermione! –Gritó. – ¡Cállate y vístete rápido!

Siguió guardando cosas en las maletas y lo vi cerrarlas cuando salí del baño amarrando mi cabello aún mojado en una coleta alta. Me miró y redujo los bultitos de tamaño, metiéndolos en los bolsillos de mi sweater y tomando mi mano.

-Ahora deberás hacer todo lo que te diga, ¿entiendes?

Mi ceño se frunció.

-Sabes que no haré eso.

-Entonces no habría diferencia si te mato aquí mismo. –Me empujó lejos y levantó su varita. – ¿Verdad?

A pesar de todo, y aunque yo estaba consciente de que podía matarme –y había una posibilidad de que lo hiciera–, no me asusté. Su mano temblaba y movía la cabeza regañándose a sí mismo. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que lentamente bajó la varita y pasó a mi lado, mirando la ventana que daba justamente al patio trasero desde el balcón. Giré mi rostro… y los vi…

-Están aquí. –Susurró.

Intenté mirar de quienes se trataban pero para entonces ya bajaba las escaleras arrastrada por Nick, que mantenía una fina capa de sudor perlado por todas las partes de su cuerpo visibles. Los cristales de las ventanas se quebraron y vi volar la puerta de la entrada cuando justamente salíamos por la puerta de la cocina hacia el patio trasero. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, el olor a sangre llegaba a mi nariz y ni siquiera pude pensar de quién sería.

Un hombre, con una túnica larga cubriendo su cuerpo se acercó a nosotros y su hechizo dio en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que nos separáramos de un tirón brusco. Él gritó mi nombre y lo vi sangrar a unos cuantos pasos de mí.

_Tambores._

Eso escuchaba cuando estaba entusiasmada, o me perdía en medio de un buen libro, donde la acción llegaba a su clímax. Y en ese momento los escuché, retumbando mis tímpanos con cada paso que el hombre daba hacia mí… Miré sus ojos avellana y después al vacío.

-¡HERMIONE!

Nick mantenía su varita levantada en dirección al mago que acababa de volar por los aires y respiraba agitado. Retrocedí con mis talones arrastrando el césped, e intenté centrar un punto fijo de escape… La escuela, el parque, la librería, mi trabajo, Francia… ¿podía aparecerme tan lejos?... El subterráneo.

-Por favor, no te vayas. –Un rayo explotó junto a él y su pierna se manchó de un rojo demasiado oscuro. Mi rostro se giró hacia el trío de personas que salían de casa y me puse de pie.

"_Creo que deberías aprenderlo, a mí me ha funcionado bastante bien… sin dudarlo, eres la mejor bruja de tu edad… no, no lo hagas… ¿Estás segura?... No…Es el encantamiento de desarme, puede ser poderoso… a veces… ¡Harry, atacaste a un maestro!..."_

Tomé la varita del rubio y la dirigí hacia nuestros atacantes. Mi brazo no tembló y sonreí con suficiencia.

-_¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

Y ahí, vi como la fuente de los peces y mi casa… la casa donde había vivido tres años se iban a la mierda. Los ladrillos se desprendieron como si la construcción hubiese estado hecha de lego, el agua se esparció como rociadores y la tierra saltó por todas partes, golpeando el suelo con sonidos graves. Vi a Crackerjack huir por entre los árboles y me alegré por él, al menos pudo escapar. Miré a Nick y me agaché a su lado, haciendo presión sobre su enorme cortada. Gritó.

-¡Vete! –Exigió. – ¡Ve con el señor…!

Lo asesiné con la mirada y apunté a su herida con la punta de la varita.

-¡_Episkey_! –El grito de Nick no me dejó escuchar correctamente, de hecho… no había podido escuchar bien desde prisión. Levanté ligeramente la tela de su pantalón y tras comprobar que la herida se había cerrado considerablemente, puse mi mano en su pecho y le sonreí. –No me iré sin ti.

El cielo se quebró de nuevo y nos aparecimos en el metro, justamente en el momento exacto en que uno de los vagones era abordado por docenas de personas. Se quejó todo el camino hasta que lo senté en una de las banquitas de madera y fui por agua para lavar su herida. ¿Por qué no estaban James o Sirius cerca? ¿Y la señora de cabello pelirrojo?

-Tres cincuenta. –Dijo la dependiente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré la botella y la miré de nuevo.

-No tengo como pagarle. –Ella sonrió sarcástica y le devolví la sonrisa. – ¡_Desmaius!_

Regresé donde estaba el rubio y antes de llegar fui arrastrada por los gritos de la gente. Volteé a mirarlo y esta vez él me asesinó con la mirada.

-¡No, no lo hiciste!

-L-lo siento…

Mi labio inferior tembló y él se puso de pie. Corrimos entre la gente atolondrada y descendimos un nivel más por las escaleras… pero todo estaba desierto y la posibilidad de ser un pequeño conejillo de indias invadió mi cerebro. Una gota monumentalmente grande se deslizó por mi espalda al mirar la comitiva que nos esperaba abajo… Nick presionó mi brazo hasta hacerme doblar de dolor.

-¿Nicholas Lohse? –Habló una mujer de risos negros. Esa voz… yo la conocía… era la misma de la feria. – ¿Qué haces en medio de ratas? No me digas que ahora huyes por las alcantarillas.

Su risa hirió mi corazón y me lanzó a los brazos de la mujer que como si fuese una peste, me cedió al hombre a su derecha. Nick se llevó el cabello hacia atrás y suspirando se cruzó de hombros.

-No nos aparecí aquí, ella lo hizo.

-¿Ya sabe aparecerse? –La mujer enarcó una ceja y sujetó mi mandíbula. Sin evitarlo, comencé a derramar lágrimas. –Bueno, llorar también lo hace muy bien.

-Ha recordado lo suficiente, hace poco la vi lanzar un par de hechizos y le aplicó un _desmaius_ a un _muggle_. –Esa palabra… –Sin varita.

-Pues eso es lo que necesitábamos, ¿no es cierto? –Se pavoneó frente al resto de personas y abrazo al rubio, que sonreía también. ¿Sonreía? Pero si yo lo había salvado…– Lo sientes, ¿no es así? Ese fuego insoportable que quema tu asqueroso cuerpo se llama odio. Y eres más valiosa que el resto de _muggles_ aquí por eso… tú, vas a ayudar a matarlo.

*»··..-FIN FLASH BACK-..··«*

-¡Responde! –Golpearon mi cabeza y contuve un gemido. – ¡El amo te ha hecho una pregunta!

-¿Podría… podría repetirla?

La sala se llenó de carcajadas. Las sobresalientes como la de Marianne y Bellatrix perturbaron mi cabeza, pero ninguna reacción la retorció tanto como la de Nick, que con sus ojos fijos en mí, negó apretando la quijada.

-He dicho que si ha sido de tu agrado mi hospitalidad. –Sus ojos centellearon y las náuseas que estuve sintiendo durante todo este tiempo recorrieron mi cuerpo. Ellos seguían riéndose, como siempre.

En estos meses, diferentes personas venían a enseñarme a pelear. Muchas eran bastante rudas y otras simplemente se mantenían distantes, lanzando hechizos que no siempre esquivaba bien. Por las noches, era interrogada, y mi estómago se revolvía junto a mi cabeza de imágenes no tan claras de muerte y sangre; sentía que poco a poco perdía a la Hermione falsa, dando paso a una más mentirosa aún…

-Pues… he tenido mejores.

Y todos dejaron de reír.

-Continúa hablando y tendrás peores. –El hombre calvo se puso de pie junto a esa enorme serpiente que tanto pánico me daba. La hizo arrastrarse por la mesa y erguirse frente a mí, tocando mi rostro con su lengua bífida. –La verdad es que estoy bastante decepcionado. Pensé que mis mortífagos iban a sacarte información pero nada… tu cabeza sigue tan hueca como antes.

-Es hija de muggles… ¿qué esperaba, Señor? –Un hombre delgado en extremo sonsacó una risa de todos y nuevamente me sentí miserable.

-Deberíamos matarla…

-Yo me ofrezco.

Y la verdad no pensé que fuese él quien hablara.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te ofreces a matarla, Nicholas? –El sarcasmo en la voz de Voldemort hizo que todos lo miraran y él sonrió. –Te ofreces a matarla después de todos los bonitos momentos que vivieron juntos, ¿crees que eres capaz de aplicarle la maldición, pedazo de idiota?

-Sí, señor. –Dijo fuerte y claro. –Me creo capaz.

"_Apenas regresas de Alemania y ya gastas millones en tu bienvenida…. ¡Te dije que nunca debías quitártela! No importara qué…Imagino que la cadena se reventó cuando caí al suelo… No fue tu culpa, lo entiendo… es, simplemente es otra cosa... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mientras la tengas contigo, yo iba a estar ahí?… pues estoy de vuelta castaña, y prometo no volver a irme de tu lado, ahora seré yo quién te proteja, no lo dudes ni por un minuto."_

Sus ojos no se inmutaron, pero no me alteré… de todas formas, nunca pude ver a través de ellos. De hecho, ya ni siquiera mi reflejo era igual a mí… tanto había luchado, que mis fuerzas eran igual a las de una hormiga.

-¡Eso no te corresponde, muchacho! –Gritó Bellatrix tomándome del cabello. –Déjeme matarla, amo. Juro que gritará días enteros antes de irse para siempre. El estúpido mocoso perderá a su princesita.

Entonces mis fuerzas volvieron… la imagen de Harry cerrándome el ojo me hizo sonreír y el silencio sepulcral de la sala no hizo más que enardecer los nervios de mi captora. Me destornillé de la risa y miré al calvito…

-¿De qué te ríes, perra?

-De ti. –Tiró de mi cabello y mi cuello traqueó. Reí con más fuerza. –Me río de lo ilusa que puedes ser, Bellatrix Lestrange. –Ella miró a Voldemort y me lanzó al suelo. Su figura negra apareció de pie sobre mí, mirándome con asco. –Nadie va a matarme y usted lo sabe, Señor. –Dije burlonamente. –Por eso una sangre sucia inmunda ha durado tanto aquí, ¿verdad? Usted depende de mí y eso le carcome las entrañas.

Y esa vez, solo Nicholas rió.

* * *

><p>¿Quiénes estarán jugando? ¿No saben que es un juego peligroso?<p>

*Hermy Dwritte*

PD: Este capítulo es para el chico del subterráneo que me dijo "Que feo escribes" sí, yo también te quiero desconocido.


	17. Mother's love

**Chapter XIV**

**Mother's love**

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._··•

"_**Sin una familia, el hombre solo en el mundo, tiembla de frío**__**". André Maurois**_

Me senté junto al resto de personas y esperé a que mi plato se llenara con un caldo humeante y de aroma delicioso. Tomé una rebanada de pan y le di un mordisco, mirando por la ventana y encontrándome a Crookshanks de camino, entretenido con la caída de los copos de nieve al otro lado del cristal. Los Weasley hablaban de algo sobre los cerdos y Ron le pasaba un poco de mermelada a su novia, quien sonriente la recibía de inmediato. Ginny tenía su mirada clavada en el plato y Malfoy a mi lado le traspasaba el cráneo con una mirada fría. ¿Habían peleado?

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –Giré mi rostro y me encontré con el de Neville, nuestro antiguo amigo que desde hace un par de días vivía también en La Madriguera. Miré sus ojeras y me sentí mal por él. ¿Era tan necesario matar a su abuela? ¿Qué no fue suficiente la tortura de sus padres? – ¿Harry?

-Sí, no te preocupes. –Él asintió y siguió comiendo.

Últimamente los reportes de desaparecidos habían incrementado, los aliados de la Orden eran cada vez menores y las noches frías, en donde solo Hedwig me acompañaba eran remotamente el presagio de que la guerra estaba pisándonos los talones. La noche del Whiskey de Fuego fue la última vez que la vi, o al menos que la imagine, ahora nos habíamos decidido tomar un descanso nocturno, los entrenamientos durante todo el día empezaban a generarme fuertes migrañas.

-Hoy iremos a hacer persecuciones. –Dijo Lupin sonriéndole al rubio. –Se que eres especialista en ellas.

-Se me dan bien. –Masculló bajando la cabeza. –Se te dan bien, especialmente si corres por tu vida.

-Entonces vas a hacerlo excelente. –Sonreí ante un rubio debilucho y me puse de pie para ir a vestirme.

Ron fue detrás de mí y en menos de media hora estábamos en una hilera, en aquella típica colina donde todos los entrenamientos iniciaban. Llevábamos sweaters para el frío y botas que calentaran nuestros pies, aún así, dentro de aquel círculo de nieve derretida que había hecho Tonks para nosotros, podría sentir como el hielo penetraba mi piel y retardaba mis articulaciones.

-¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí tan temprano? –Se quejó Ron abrazando a su rubia muerta de la risa.

-¿Vas a decirle eso a los mortífagos? –Pregunté sacando mi varita. –De acuerdo, ¿cómo lo haremos?

Tonks le sacó la lengua al pelirrojo y miró a los gemelos que acababan de aparecerse junto a un Lupin que dio un brinco.

-Eso, precisamente. –Dijo señalándolos. –El perímetro está delimitado con encantamientos y por eso no podrán desaparecerse más lejos que cualquier otro, sin embargo, el perímetro se irá haciendo más pequeño y deberán ingeniárselas para no ser capturados. Lo haremos por equipos.

Al final, Ron, Fred, Luna y Neville quedaron en un equipo, mientras que Ginny, George, Malfoy y yo en otro, todos supervisados por el señor Weasley a quien se le otorgó un silbato. Tonks y Lupin montaron un par de escobas y dieron la señal.

-Si son capturados o capturan a alguien, una mancha rosa en el pecho y regresarán inmediatamente a este punto. Cada vez que escuchen dos silbatos seguidos, presas y cazadores intercambiarán puestos, ¿entendido? –Todos asentimos y el silbato sonó. –El grupo de Fred inicia cazando, ¡ahora!

Las ligeras náuseas, el malestar en las piernas y el hormigueo en la cabeza me invadieron cuando mi grupo se tomó de las manos y nos aparecimos en un granero a unos dos kilómetros de La Madriguera, probando la extensión del perímetro dibujado por los Lupin.

-Es más extenso de lo que pensé. –Dijo Malfoy, asomándose fuera de la construcción.

-Creo que devolveré las tostadas. –Se quejó Ginny sentándose en un montículo de paja. De pronto, una alarma nos hizo encogernos, con las manos en los oídos. ¡Pero claro que era extenso! Estaba lleno de trampas. –Diablos.

El sonido de tres apariciones nos alertaron y tomé la mano de Ginny, desapareciendo, dejando atrás al resto. Caímos bruscamente junto a un río y abrí los ojos. Ella se quejó, mostrando su codo ensangrentado y miramos hacia arriba, a una barrera invisible que nos impedía avanzar más allá. Definitivamente el perímetro terminaba ahí.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó y asentí, sacando mi varita para curar su herida. –Gracias.

-De nada. –Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella se detuvo y le sonreí, ayudándole a subir por entre las piedras que adornaban el rededor del río. Caminamos un poco sin tener señales del resto de nuestro equipo, hasta que el silbato sonó dos veces y Luna apareció junto con George sujetándole el brazo. Cautiva.

-No es justo, tropecé. –Se quejó sentándose enfurruñada en el círculo del inicio. –Eres un pésimo cuñado.

El otro le sacó la lengua y nos levantó la mano, corriendo hasta nosotros.

-Es bastante sencillo. –Informó jadeando. –Corrimos un poco y Malfoy lazó sus pies, hubieran visto el rostro de Ron. "¡Hurón del demonio, voy a matarte!".

-¿Activaron una alarma? Yo no escuché nada. –Pregunté curioso.

-No, simplemente cerca del molino no puedes aparecerte. –Asentí y llamé a Ginny para aparecernos de nuevo.

Nos tomamos de las manos y los tres aterrizamos justo junto a Neville que por poco se muere antes de desaparecer también. Para esas alturas, era casi medio día y el silbato había sonado de nuevo, invirtiendo posiciones. Decidimos ir al molino y esperar a que el turno cambiara, de todas formas no podían aparecerse cerca de ese lugar. Me senté en el suelo, moviendo la varita entre mis dedos.

-_Harry._

-¿Sí? –Pregunté y todos dejaron de conversar para mirarme.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Ginny, y negué con la cabeza.

-_Hey, Harry. ¿Está Draco contigo?_ –Esta vez miré alrededor y para mi sorpresa, el rubio también lo hacía. –_Harry._ –Su rostro se giró velozmente hasta el mío y nos pusimos de pie. – ¡_Harry_!

Fue un grito desgarrador. Uno que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y empuñara mi varita bajo un cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse con gruesos copos de nieve grises y perlados. Uno cayó sobre mi mano y ardió, ardió tanto que grité de dolor.

-_¡POTTER!_

El molino prendió fuego y estalló, lanzándonos unos metros lejos. Escuché cómo las tablas caían por el suelo parcialmente blanco y a varios quejarse de pánico, apenas levantándose del suelo para ponerse en guardia. A lo lejos, un par de figuras se aparecieron y luego otras, completando a nuestros adversarios atraídos por el alboroto. Lupin y Tonks bajaron de sus escobas y revisaron a George, que se quejaba con una pierna ensangrentada.

-¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!

-¡_HARRY_! ¡_DRACO_! –Y sin más que decir, ambos corrimos hacia la construcción totalmente destrozada. La voz de una mujer continuaba llamándonos, como un despertador por las mañanas… cada cierto tiempo, cada segundo… su voz se volvía más fuerte. – ¡_DRACO_!

Las tablas restantes cayeron al suelo y Malfoy se perdió de vista, lanzándose de clavado al suelo. Corrí para llegar hasta él y ahí en el suelo, con ropas sucias y una maraña de cabello, había una mujer siendo abrazada por el rubio. Me puse de cuclillas e intenté separar a mi amigo de ella, pero entonces me di cuenta que lloraba, y que su varita, partida por la mitad, empezaba a soltar chispas como un corto circuito.

-¿Draco? –Indagué poniendo mi mano en su hombro. Tras de mí, el resto de personas se agruparon y profirieron expresiones de asombro cuando la amplia espalda del de ojos grises dejó entrever el rostro de la mujer que acababa de salvar. Lo escuché gritar antes de soltarse a llorar y abrazarla de nuevo.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Vayan a La Madriguera, digan que preparen pociones reanimantes, ungüentos para las heridas! ¡Digan que preparen todo! –Neville, Fred y George desaparecieron de inmediato y Ginny se inclinó junto a Malfoy, abrazándolo.

-¡MAMÁ! –Gritó con la voz quebrada. – ¡¿MAMÁ?! –La tomó en brazos y frente a todos, la imagen de lo que quedaba de Narcissa Malfoy nos dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La mujer abrió sus ojos y me miró, juntando su ceño débilmente.

-Aún te espera. –Dijo suavecito. Sus labios resecos casi podían sangrar, pero no lo hicieron, porque habló una vez más y se desmayó en brazos de su hijo, cayendo en la inconsciencia. – ¿Por qué la has dejado sola?

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

-…creo que hubiese sido mejor.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro! El amo no estaría tan enojado de haberlo hecho. Aún así…

-Sí, sé lo que dirás, Dolohov. –El hombre carraspeó y escupió con fuerza. –El ve cosas y ella las trae de regreso. Pero es una mente en blanco, ¿cómo va a recuperarla?

-Solo espera. La venganza, Amycus, es un platillo que se degusta con la mente fría.

-¿Crees que acaso no lo sé? –Y su voz sonó indignada. –Necesitamos un único recuerdo y mis hijos no pudieron conseguirlo en tres años. Bellatrix lo ha intentado todo este tiempo sin éxito. ¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Su mente está sellada.

-No hay un hechizo tan fuerte para eso, no seas idiota. –Los susurros de las túnicas al rozar el suelo me hicieron sentir un escalofrío que salió por las puntas de mis pies, al mismo tiempo que mis párpados pesados se abrían campo entre el denso aire y me permitían mirar de cabeza, lo que era una habitación en la que nunca había estado antes.

-¿Qué hay de la estrella? –Mi piel se erizó al escuchar esa palabra y moví lentamente mis pupilas hacia donde creí vendrían sus voces.

-Se hizo añicos. Ese día regresamos a Finchley pero no quedaba nada, tú estuviste ahí. –La puerta se abrió y la tenue luz de la antorcha que portaban los hombres se extinguió, volviendo a dejarme en una fría oscuridad. –Por ahora deja que siga durmiendo, luego envía a tu hijo de nuevo… necesitamos esos recuerdos, Carrow.

Mis costillas traquearon cuando respiré profundo y lo siguieron haciendo mientras me incorporaba sobre el suelo, enviando choques eléctricos a lo más profundo de mi cerebro. ¿A dónde se había ido la habitación que ocupé todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estaban las enormes ventanas selladas? ¿La medicina de los últimos meses?

Lágrimas se asomaron de mis ojos y las limpié con el dorso de la mano, solo ahí, mi rostro empezó a arder y el vestigio de ser atacada por un rayo justo en mi estómago me recordó el hecho de haber caído al suelo, inconsciente. Mi pulso no era el mismo, de hecho… habían muchas cosas que cambiaron, empezando claro porque ya no estaba tan segura de ser importante para él…

La única luz remanente era una ventanita diminuta que ahora se encontraba empañada de gotitas constantemente resbalando por el cristal, acompañadas de una luz grisácea que únicamente deprimía el entorno. Mis pies, como lo imaginé, estaban sujetos a un grueso y pesado grillete que chillo con un agudo ruidito metálico cuando di un paso más allá del permitido y mis pies sangraron dolorosamente. Me senté en el suelo y los miré, hipando de miedo.

_¿Era así como iba a morir?_

_¿Lejos de todos?_

_¿Dónde estaba él?_

-¿Hermione? –El impacto de mi corazón me dejó sin aire, y tuve que problemas para recuperarlo hasta que se normalizara. ¿Alguien lo suficientemente desgraciado era capaz de compartir ese cuartito conmigo? Y, más importante, ¿por qué ese alguien sabía mi nombre? –Llevas durmiendo tres días, ¿estás bien?

Su voz sonaba rasposa, como si su garganta hubiese sido consumida en ácido. La escuché apurar mi respuesta y como no llegó, golpeó la pared junto a la mía, asomando una mano por entre un par de ladrillos sueltos. Mis ojos inmediatamente se hicieron chiquitos y traté de enfocar un rostro que rogaba a los cielos fuese el que aparecía en mi mente. Mis palmas viajaron en el aire hasta dar de lleno con su palma y como si estuviese ciega, exploraron sus arrugas hasta que me asomé por completo al cuartito contiguo y la vi. Era ella…

-¿Emmil? –Su nombre parecía tan lejano. Casi como uno de mis recuerdos, una pista… una pista falsa.

-Me extrañaste, ¿cierto? –Su palma estrechó mi mano y apoyé mi frente en esa unión para descargar un par de lágrimas que se volvieron más de las que pensé. Ella lloraba junto conmigo, y sus grilletes me alertaron de que se movía hacia la pared, asomando su rostro por el huequito que había hecho. –Lo lamento, cariño. Lamento haberte dejado, debí explicarles todo e irnos lejos. Debiste haber venido conmigo. Debimos habernos ido juntos.

-¿Juntos? –Pregunté con la voz más fina que un cabello. Ella asintió, riendo.

-Desde muy chiquita fuiste severa juzgando… no lo hagas ahora con él, ¿sí? Todo esto así como está, ya es bastante complicado como para que desconfíes y lo apartes de ti.

Había perdido peso, sus cachetes no eran tan gorditos como antes y sus hermosos ojos brillantes eran ahora solo un par de orbes oscuros que buscaban luz en los míos sin éxito alguno. Su cabello estaba desarreglado, cayendo delicadamente sobre los muchos cortes que tenía en su rostro, haciéndome llorar incluso más fuerte.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? –Pregunté mirando también sus brazos maltratados. Ella se encogió de hombros y acarició mi cabello.

-Eso no es importante.

-Nana, tan solo mírate… estás así por mi culpa. ¡Tienes que obligarlos a dejarte ir, debes ir a un médico, debes irte ahora!

-¡No pienso dejarte! –Gritó haciendo que la vena en su frente saltara de pronto. Murmuró algo para sí misma, maneando su cabeza en un vaivén nada saludable. ¿Estaría loca? ¿Qué tipo de cosas horribles le pudieron haber hecho?

-¿Estás aquí desde que fuiste a ver a tu hermana? Ellos, ¿te trajeron después?

Sus ojos se desviaron de los míos y sus manos, poseídas por diez deditos regordetes se curvaron dolorosamente, haciéndola recostar la cabeza a la pared. Intenté hablarle, pero entonces regresó su vista a mí, y con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, abrió la boca:

-Yo te he mentido muchas veces, cariño. –Dijo sosteniendo sus ropas hasta que sus nudillos traquearon seguidos. –Mi hermana no estaba enferma, yo ya no tengo hermanas, ni siquiera un esposo… todo eso se acabó. –Respiró y a mi nuevamente se me dificultó hacerlo. –Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… tuve una familia, una que atesoraba con todo mi corazón, por la cual daría la vida. Una por la cual era capaz de todo… y lo fui.

Mi corazón se hizo chiquitito y creí ver a otra persona en ella. Una que muy pocas veces vi antes; era una mujer débil y quebrada, con el orgullo por los suelos y las esperanzas extintas.

-Lo fui, y estoy pagando mi pena ahora. –Un grito desgarrador rompió las paredes de su garganta y empezó a llorar como nunca antes la vi. –Hice algo muy malo, hace tres años… hice algo que no debí haber hecho.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunté soltando su mano con miedo. – ¿Emmil?

-No me llames así. ¡NO LO HAGAS!–Se quejó y sus manos se contorsionaron de una forma poco natural. Su cabeza golpeó violentamente la piedra de las paredes y su cuerpo fue alargándose en medio de un sonido ensordecedor que después supe eran sus gritos. Su llanto se incrementó cuando ahí, justo frente a mis ojos una cabellera larga y rubia dejaba ver el rostro nuevo de una mujer que pocas veces vi en mi vida. Sus ojos eran hermosos y su rostro delicado se asomó entre una cabellera rubia.

-¿Mamá?

-Yo te maté. –Dijo despacito, mirando directamente hasta mis ojos ahora empañados por el sudor de las lágrimas. –Te maté para salvar a mi hijo.

-¿Qué?

-P-Pero voy a enviarte de regreso, voy a enviarte de regreso y debes prometer que vas a cuidarlo. No dejes que regrese por mí, no dejes que use el tatuaje.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! –Mi chillido alertó a los guardias que pronto entraron y me tomaron del cabello, precedidos por un castaño imponente que levantó las manos para que nos calmáramos. – ¡John! ¡John, ella no es Emmil! Es mamá, ¿qué han hecho con nuestra nana?

Hubo un momento en donde trajeron a la mujer junto a mí y mis ojos se desviaron a las múltiples heridas que tenía. Sus piernas no la dejaban ponerse de pie, estaban demasiado masacradas como para sostener un ligero alfiler. Ella gritó blasfemias y fue lanzada a mi lado, justo a los pies de Nick, que acababa de entrar debido al alboroto.

-Prepárate. –Susurró la rubia moviendo rápidamente la boca. –Prepárate… cierra los ojos. Tienes que cerrarlos, ¡ciérralos!

John tomó mi mano y me envolvió en un abrazo que no me dejó mirar lo que ocurría, solo que al final, cuando una ráfaga de hielo pasó y al fin me separé de él de un manotazo, mi madre postiza se había, acompañando su escape con un par de copos de nieve que tomé con las manos, derritiéndose en mis palmas.

Los hombres con capuchas salieron disparados fuera del calabozo y John, tomándose las sienes los siguió, dejándome con el rubio que no dejaba de mirarme.

-Anda, llámalo… ¡dile lo desesperada que estás por estar con él! –No respondí y por el contrario empecé a llorar, cubriendo mi rostro de su ángulo de visión. Los guardias cerraron la puerta de barrotes y vi el dorso de sus cabezas asomarse por encima. Nick se agachó unos instantes y tomó mi mentón, cerrando un ojo. –Estás conmigo ahora, así que ingéniatelas para escapar y prometo que iré detrás de ti.

-Déjame ir. –Supliqué mirando sus ojos esmeralda. – ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Por la misma razón que tú estás aquí. –Dijo bajito. –Porque amo a alguien y resulta que ese alguien eres tú.

-No ensucies esa palabra con tu boca. –Mascullé arrugando la nariz. Entonces él se acercó y plantó un beso sobre mis labios, haciendo que mis heridas dejaran de doler y mis párpados lentamente cedieran hacia abajo.

-Sabes cuánto me duele esto, ¿verdad? –Dijo separando su boca de la mía escasos milímetros. Rió entre dientes y se acercó de nuevo, pasando sus dedos sobre mí rostro con una mirada de preocupación. –Porque te amo hago esto, si no estuviera aquí ya estarías muerta, hermosa. Pero, debes esperar un poco más, ellos deben confiar en mí… y estoy a punto de lograrlo, solo me falta su marca.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a sacarte de aquí… voy a llevarte de regreso a casa. –Susurró haciendo que su aliento alientito chocara contra mis mejillas. Miré su rostro cuando se separó del mío y él sonrió, limpiándome una lágrima. –Vamos a huir… tan solo no esperes ir de nuevo junto a él.

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridos lectores, ¿han estado bien? ¿Comen sano? Pues espero que sí… Lamento haberlos tenido esperando tanto tiempo pero estuve en depresión de escritora, la inspiración simplemente se fue. Pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo y espero ver sus comentarios… TADAAAAN ¡! Sorpresa en el capítulo… en el próximo, una explicación. Para quienes son agudos al leer, han de haberse dado cuenta, y para los que no, regresen a la conversación de los mortífagos… lean y me cuentan que tal ;)<p>

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Luca, que aunque lee y no comenta, sé que lo hace porque lo vi en su tablet :3 gracias por venir a visitarme, espero ser una buena guía :*

Se despide su fiel escritora

*Hermy Dwritte*


End file.
